It All Started One Summer
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: It all started becasue of a game, which led to romance, friendship, and heartbreak. One summer changes their lives, but when they see each other again ten years later, will the heartbreak fade or will the scars remain? NaruSasu... AKA Last One Back
1. The Game

**Summary: "Last one back to Sai's house has to kiss Sasuke!" Kiba would yell as the guys took off running toward the house, none wanting to kiss Sai's stuck up cousin, yet laughing how Naruto would undoubting have to since he didn't know any of their short cuts. Yet it was unexpected when after being tied to the bed, to the raven, to have to kiss him with tongue that the blonde started losing on purpose.**

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy**

**I'm starting this story though I don't have my usual outline, I do have a basic idea of what I want to happen in this story...I'm finding that my usual ways of producing a story aren't coming up successful so I'm just going to let the ideas flow out of me and see where this goes and hope it's good**

**I know that Sai and Sasuke aren't related but for the purpose of this story, they are cousins and Sasuke is a year older**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Game**

**Kiba's POV:**

June tenth was known as the best day ever. Okay, so it wasn't June 10 every year but this year it was. Why, you may ask, because it was the first day of summer. The sun was shining, school was out, and the guys and I were finally fifteen, which meant we have to have some freedom! Though none of us could drive which meant that we couldn't have _that_ much freedom. However, when you're staying a place like Sai's Uncle's beach house for the summer, let me tell you, you want at least some freedom.

Now, we had been going there since we were kids since all of our parents were good friends and yet the Uchiha's still scared me whenever I saw one of them in a dark hallway. Yes I know, they are just humans right? Wrong. I think they are from some kind of underworld and that is why they _never_ go outside. I mean really there has to be _some_ reason Sai's cousin Sasuke _never_ comes with us. I know that he's a year older than we are but really is that isn't an excuse.

"Kiba are you coming?" Sai yells with an evil laugh and I know what he's thinking.

You see, when I said "we" I meant Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Chouji, and I. Naruto on the other hand, has never been out here, and therefore doesn't know the area very well. Let me tell you, the area is difficult to navigate if you don't know it. Therefore, he will be the victim of a game we like to call Last One Back.

I looked at Sai and grinned with a nod before yelling, "Last one back to Sai's house has to Kiss Sasuke!"

We took off running, using every short cut that we knew, leaving Naruto in the dust to take the long way back. When we ran into the house Sasuke could immediately tell that something was going on by the way that we were all out of breath.

"What are you up to," he asked with distrust in his eyes as he looked up from the book he was reading. After all these years I still don't understand how he didn't get that when we came running through the door, it meant we were playing Last One Back and that he would be tortured in a mere matter of seconds.

"Nothing," I smirked. "We're just playing a game."

"Stay the hell away from me," he said as we moved closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked innocently.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath as he quickly got off the couch and took off in the opposite direction, jumping over the couch, toward his room.

"Running to your room will do no good," Sai yelled as we all chased after him.

Before he could shut his door, we pushed our way into the room and piled on top of him. As he struggled to break free from our grasp, we tied him to his bed.

"You are so dead when I get free," he said to Sai with a glare.

Sai just smiled, "We out number you."

"I don't care," he growled. "That doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of you." I knew the comment was directed mainly toward Sai, so I just laughed.

**Naruto POV**

I was out of breath by the time that I managed to make it to the Uchiha beach house. The guys obviously knew ways that I didn't, so I was the last one there. I had no idea what losing entailed, as this was my first summer at the house. They all just looked smugly at me as I looked at them, wide-eyed, wondering what was going to happen to me as they all came at me.

"What are you guys doing to me?" I yelled as they pulled me toward a room.

Kiba just laughed and said, "What we said, last one back has to kiss Sasuke, it's all part of the game."

"What kind of game is that?" I yelled.

"A highly entertaining one if you're not the victim," Neji said.

"Lee, you're too nice to let them do this to me right?" I asked, knowing that Chouji, Shino, Gaara and Shikamaru wouldn't save me.

"It's a youthful game, you just have to learn to run faster," he said.

"Lee," I whined.

"Just kiss him and get it over with, dickless," Sai said.

"I can't believe he would agree to this!" Naruto said.

"Who said he did?" Kiba laughed

My eyes widened as we walked into the room and I saw Sasuke tied to the bed. I panicked because I already doubted my sexuality; I didn't want this handsome stranger to be the one to confirm it. All I needed was to be attracted to Sai's cousin, who obviously had no interest in kissing me by the way he was glaring at me with his intense black eyes.

I was roughly pushed onto him as they quickly tied by hands to his. My face was so close to his I could feel him breathing on me, to fight at that moment would be stupid as it would probably cause one or both of us pain. "We'll untie you when you kiss, with tongue," Sai said.

"What!" I said, or more yelled.

"Sasuke knows the rules," Kiba laughed.

"Because you force them on me," Sasuke growled as he glared at Kiba.

"No need to glare Uchiha," Kiba said.

"Then stop forcing your homosexual tendencies out on me," Sasuke said.

"I'm not gay," Kiba said as he crossed his arms.

"Weren't you the one who came up with the idea of this game?" Sasuke asked, with a smug look on his face.

"I thought I could beat everyone back," Kiba mumbled.

"I'm sure," he said.

"Stop talking to me and just kiss him already," Kiba said with a glare of his own.

"Trust me, they won't let us up until we kiss," Sasuke said. "I've laid here with people on top of me for hours hoping they'd get bored, it never works."

"Fine," I said as I looked at Sasuke. It almost felt like fireworks when our eyes met. It was probably just me, but I was somewhat excited about having to kiss him. We both leaned in, causing a tingle to go down my spine when our lips met. Soon enough his tongue was in my mouth and it was an entirely new sensation that I never wanted to forget. One thing was for sure, I wanted to make sure I lost Last One Back every time I was here; no one else would be kissing Sasuke Uchiha if I had something to say about it.

**TBC....**


	2. Kiba's Crush

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy**

**I really wasn't sure if this story was going to get good feedback or not but I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it...thanks for the reviews and all the story alerts and favorites, hopefully I can keep it up to the same level **

**Ignore the fact that any characters may be out of character, I do so more for the sake of the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiba's Crush**

**Sasuke POV**

I couldn't believe they pulled me into their stupid little game again. I am Sasuke Uchiha, not some annoyance like the rest of them. However, it seems as if that stupid game is finally getting to me. I couldn't help but find that stupid blond attractive, those bright blue eyes and that tan skin. Damn it, I need to stop thinking about it.

I thought maybe if I read a book, it would calm my nerves about the whole thing, though that didn't happen. As soon as I sat on the couch with my book, Naruto walked up to me and asked, "What are you reading?"

"None of your business," I said, trying to act as if he didn't affect me, one forced kiss would not affect me; it never has in the past.

"I've never heard of that book," he said, I could see from the corner of my eye that he was grinning.

"Aren't you supposed to be off with the idiots somewhere?" I asked, hoping to get him away from me.

"They are playing video games, it's not my turn for a while," he said with a smile as she sat next to me.

"Why don't you go watch, you wouldn't want to lose that too," I said, as I pretended to read.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," he said sarcastically. "I'll have you know, I'm great at video games."

"I'm sure you are, dobe," I said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't call me that, teme," he said, angrily.

"Why not, dobe?" I smirked again, now it was just to piss him off.

"Naruto your turn is up," Sai said as he looked at Naruto sitting next to me with a perverted smile.

"I'll be right there," he said as got up. As he made his way back to the room he said, "Talk to you later Sasuke."

"Hn," was my only response, though I knew that this summer was going to be far more interesting than the past summers had been.

**Sai POV**

I looked out to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the couch, which only made me wonder even more if my cousin was gay. I've had my suspicions ever since we started the game years ago when he had to kiss Kiba. I knew Kiba was bi, though no one else did. Looking at the way Naruto and Sasuke were interacting it seemed Naruto had a thing for Sasuke, I wondered how Kiba would take that.

I watched the way that Naruto seemed to bounce into the room, "Okay, who am I against?"

"Kiba, dickless," I responded, knowing I would be the only one to see the potential irony in that. I always suspected Kiba started the game because he liked Sasuke, but never knew how to show it. Naruto on the other hand, seemed to know how to talk to him just fine. The summer was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Alright Kiba, ready to get your ass kicked?" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah right, I think you have it backwards," Kiba said as they each grabbed a controller. It was at that moment I knew if they were this competitive about a video game, I had to get Sasuke to start hanging out with us, and it would be entertaining to say the least.

**Kiba POV**

Naruto walked back in the room looking happy. I could see that he was talking to Sasuke and I couldn't believe it. I'll admit it, I might somewhere inside of me, have a tiny crush on Sasuke. However, that is not the reason I feel the need to blow him up through a video game. It's just good clean fun.

"Take that," he yells as he starts to beat me. I try to save myself, but I can't and he beats me.

I glare at him before saying, "This game is stupid."

"You're just saying that because you lost," he grins.

"Let's go hang out somewhere else, I'm sick of these depressing walls," I say as I look around the dark interior of the Uchiha beach house. I always thought a beach house was supposed to remind you of the beach, but apparently not for the Uchihas.

"Okay, we can go play some volleyball," Sai said as he opened the large sports closet.

"Is the net already set up?" I asked, knowing what a pain it is to set up.

"Yeah," he said.

"Alright," we grabbed the volleyball and headed out onto the volleyball court on the other end of the Uchiha property. It was a like maze trying to find it sometimes.

We split into teams and I was pleased when Naruto and I weren't on the same team, knowing that I could spike it at him.

"I asked Sasuke to join us," Sai suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What, he never joins us," I said.

"We never ask," Sai shrugged. "He said he'd be over in a minute."

The teams had been split so that Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji were on one team and that Naruto, Neji, Sai and Gaara were on a team. "It works perfectly he can be on Naruto's team, so it's five against five," Sai said.

"Right," I said, good plan.

"Just don't let him get the ball," Sai said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He has a volleyball court on his property, he's pretty good at it," he said.

"Oh," I said.

I saw Sasuke walk out through doors I hadn't even noticed before. I wondered if he knew of some secret hallway. "Ready to play?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're on Naruto's team," Sai said.

Sasuke just nodded and made his way to the other side of the net. Naruto smiled and said, "Awesome, let's get started."

By the end of the game I wanted to growl, when Sai said he was good, he was not giving him enough credit. Between Sasuke and Naruto, we were crushed by the other team. Sasuke just smirked at us, "Better luck next time."

That's when I smirked and said, "Last one back has to kiss Sasuke!"

**TBC....**

**End Notes: I do like KibaSasu...I'm not sure how much of them there will be in this story yet **

**Seriously the song Contagious by Boys Like Girls has been in my head a lot lately so that may affect the story in some way as the music I listen to tend to do that and I've been listening to that song a lot lately cause I like it but I'm not sure yet but maybe... **

**I have five chapters written and all week off school, so I figured I could post another chapter while I had the time...though once school starts back up don't expect updates to be so frequent **


	3. My Friend Sasuke

**Shelly's note: I own nothing, enjoy**

**As I said last update, after this week, updates will not be this fast after this week, I'm just updating while I can...**

**I'm glad I seem to be getting a lot of positive feedback on this hopefully I will continue to as well. I'm trying to give some kind of point of view from most of the characters **

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Friend Sasuke**

**Sasuke POV**

I chuckled as they all took off running, except Naruto. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"None of them will really have to kiss me if I'm the last one back now will they?" I asked.

"No, I guess not," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you run?" I asked.

"What's the point, they all know this place better than I do," he said, with a sigh.

"I could show you around," my mouth said without really thinking it through.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," I shrugged. We walked up to the front door and I let him go in first. "Looks like I'm the last one back," I smirked.

I could tell Kiba was annoyed by me beating his little game, but I was happy. "I'll see you later Naruto," I said as I headed to my room.

"See you," he said as I walked over to the guys.

Once in my room, I could finally relax. I pulled out one of my favorite books that I was reading this summer and started to read. However, it didn't seem to keep my attention. For some reason nothing was keeping my attention like the blond hair and blue eyes of a certain dobe. I couldn't put my finger on why I was so interested in him, however, it seemed that whenever he was near I couldn't help but notice. I even participated in a volleyball game with his friends, which was something that I would have blown off last summer. It was crazy, I hardly knew the guy and yet it seemed I was attracted to him.

I had come to terms with the fact long ago that I am gay. In fact, I think it may have been the summer that Kiba started that stupid game. Hell, it probably was all Kiba's fault. He was the first friend of Sai's that I was attracted to and then when I think I'm done being attracted to Sai's friends, they introduce me to the blonde. Why, does my life have to work out this way?

**Naruto POV**

All of the guys were staring at me as I sat down on the couch. "What?" I asked.

"You're becoming friends with Sasuke?" Chouji asked, even stopping his eating to do so.

"Yeah, he showing me around later," I said. "Why?"

"That guy doesn't let anyone in," Neji said.

"He's as cold as Gaara, no offence Gaara," Kiba said.

"None taken," he shrugged.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Did you hit your head during volleyball?"Shikamaru asked.

"No," I glared. "Will you guys just let it go?" I sighed as I got up.

"He's my rival though," Lee said. "You can't hang out with him."

"Why is he your rival, bushy brows?" I asked, not sure that I wanted to know.

"He beat me today," Lee said, as if it were obvious.

"We all beat you today," Gaara said, annoyed,

"But he was better than me, he is my rival," Lee said and they all shook their heads at him.

"Right, well he didn't beat me, so I'm going to hang out with him," I said. "He seems like an okay guy."

"That's code for, you have a crush," Kiba said. I was shocked, but I couldn't let him know it was somewhat true.

"Excuse me?" I asked, thinking that I had to deny it.

"On Uchiha, you have a crush on Uchiha," Kiba said.

"I don't have a crush on that teme," I crossed my arms.

"So what is he a teme or a good guy?" Kiba asked.

"He can be both," I said, turning away from them. "Just drop it."

"How do you know he's an okay guy, you hardly know him," Kiba pressed further.

"I can just tell," I said.

**Gaara POV**

I could see that Naruto was uncomfortable with everyone looking at him, so I said, "Why don't we just go relax."

"Yeah, everyone is too worked up," Chouji agreed with me as he grabbed his bag of chips, as usual.

We walked into the living room and I could see that Naruto was looking at me as if to say thank you. I just nodded and walked in with the group. The truth was that it was apparent why Kiba was acting like this suddenly; he obviously had his own feelings for Sasuke. We all knew when this game started that Kiba was attracted to the youngest Uchiha. Why he couldn't just grow the balls to tell him, I'll never know and never ask frankly because I didn't care.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked as he sat next to me while the other guys picked a movie.

"Kiba has issues," I shrugged.

He looked at Kiba obviously trying to figure out what I meant, "He seemed fine before."

"Issues that only happen around here," I said, causing him to analyze the meaning.

"You mean he likes Sasuke!" he said a little too loud.

The group looked at us and he just smiled and scratched the back of his neck as I glared at them as if to tell them to go back to what they were doing, which they did. "Yes," I said. "Though he won't say it to anyone, it's painfully obvious."

"So that's why he hates me all the sudden," he said.

"That would be why," I said.

Kiba looked back at us, glaring at us, and I knew that this was just the beginning of a long summer. I knew Kiba wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, that was just part of his personality. I wondered if Naruto was going to back down now that he knew his friend liked Sasuke, though I really doubted it. Part of me wished I wouldn't have come; the other part wouldn't have missed this for the world. I just hoped that maybe there would be some bloodshed in the process.

**TBC...**


	4. First Date

**Shelly's Note: as always I own nothing, enjoy...**

**So I need to know, do you guys really care if this story is more NaruSasu or SasuNaru...I tend to write NaruSasu but as I'm writing this I see a bit of both in it but I know some people only read it if it is a certain order of the pairing, though I really don't understand why cause as long as they are together I'm happy....neither of the characters will be overly girly in my story cause I don't see them that way... I just may continue switching back and forth...however, I want the readers opinion on which you like better or if you really just don't care **

**As I said before this is a fast update because I am off and have the time, after this week updates will slow down...please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Date**

**Naruto POV:**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. Most of the guys were already up, but I was never much of a morning person. I rolled out of bed to hear a knock on the door of the room Kiba and I were sharing. It was one of the many guest rooms of the Uchiha beach house and we were just kind of were stuck together. Sai got his own room while I had to share a room with Kiba. Gaara and Neji shared a room; I'm thinking something might be going on there. Shikamaru and Chouji shared a room, as Chouji wasn't too "troublesome" for the lazy man. Lee and Shino shared a room, as Shino said, "I'm not rooming with Kiba or Naruto." They claimed that the loud ones should stay together, now I was angry about it. They said each person could have four guest rooms for their friends to stay in, I didn't understand why Sai didn't ask Sasuke for his guest space since he didn't appear to be using it and it'd make the summer a whole lot easier.

I opened the room door, still in my pajamas, to see Sasuke. My eyes widened, as I knew I probably looked like crap. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

He just smirked, looking down at my ramen pajamas, "I thought you wanted me to show you around."

"Right, let me get dressed," I said quickly as I shut the door, trying to find something to throw on.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall by the time that I came out of the room. I could feel Kiba's eyes trying to burn a hole into the back of my head. I know it's not physically possible for him to hurt me just by glaring, but someone should tell him that, because I'm not sure _he _knows.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked, looking at Kiba.

"I don't have a problem," Kiba shrugged, obviously still annoyed.

"You look as if you're trying to make his head explode," Sasuke said as he walked over to Kiba. "Is someone on their period again?"

"Go to hell," he glared at him.

"Well, I just figured with your mood swings and all, it must be that time of the month for you," Sasuke said.

I looked between the two and the tension was obviously thick. It was slightly sexual tension though as I could see by the way they looked at each other. Neither looked to be backing down, so I quickly said, "I thought you were going to show me around."

"You got lucky," Sasuke said to Kiba before he turned toward me to lead the way.

Kiba didn't respond, but rather watched us walk away. I could feel the envy in his eyes, though maybe to some it just looked like anger. It seemed to me that maybe he had a chance with Sasuke and he just didn't know it, but I didn't like to think that because I wanted to win Sasuke over.

**Sasuke POV**

"So, do you like Kiba?" Naruto asked me, and I almost couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth.

"No," I said. It was the truth, I was over Kiba, I had been since last summer when he started acting like a complete jerk, rather than just a sort of jerk.

"You seem like it," he said, obviously wanting to know what went on between us.

"Look, nothing happened between me and Kiba, ever," I said. "And nothing ever will."

I didn't know why I felt the need to defend myself to him. I could see by the look on his face that he could tell I was angry. He didn't say anything about it, instead just said, "Okay."

I sighed and said, "I used to like him, when he started this whole stupid game."

Naruto looked at me, though he didn't seem surprised. He just said, "I think he likes you."

"It doesn't matter, I got over him last summer," I said. I paused shortly before adding, "Now let's just drop that so I can show you around."

"Right, sorry, I was just wondering," Naruto said as he quickly followed me as I started telling him of the different places and ways to get back to the house from where ever we were.

"Part of me doubts I'll remember all of these directions," Naruto laughed.

"It's not that difficult, once you know the streets," I shrugged.

They were standing in the spot the guys usually went, the basketball courts that were a few streets away from the house. "This is where I lost the first time," Naruto said.

"You probably went straight down that street," I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Going straight is the long way, the short cut is to take the alley way three turns down," I said. "Unless it's night, don't go into that alley at night."

Naruto nodded, "So that's how they all beat me."

"Yep," I said.

We spent the rest of the day going around town, telling short cuts, talking, and going to places around town that he hadn't been yet. "I had fun today," I said to him before we walked into the house.

"Yeah, best first date I've ever had," said Naruto.

"That was not a date," I said to him.

"You're right, it's not a date unless I kiss you," Naruto smirked as he leaned in and kissed me. "Now, it was the best first date ever."

I just watched, slightly dazed as he walked into the house, leaving me alone on the porch. As I looked up at the sky, I wondered what else this summer would bring.

**TBC...**

**It annoys me that last lines of them talking were somewhat inspired of the Last Song commercial that I saw **


	5. Kiba's Plan

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kiba's Plan**

**Naruto POV**

The guys decided to play basketball. I knew the way home and I knew I could win. The problem was I didn't want to. If they called out those words, I knew I'd play dumb. I wanted to kiss Sasuke and feel those sparks again. Last night just wasn't enough for me.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You seem preoccupied?" Lee asked.

"Just thinking," I said.

"I thought we told you, thinking is bad for you," Chouji laughed.

The guys laughed, stopping the game. "How troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Just play the game."

"Sorry, once Naruto's brain stops short-circuiting we can," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Shut up guys," I grabbed the ball. "And play already."

"Like you can talk," Sai said as they started chasing after me.

"That point doesn't count," Kiba whined.

"Sure it does," I laughed.

We played for hours, or at least it felt like it. None of us were really keeping score because it didn't matter who won today it was just for fun. As we were all out of breath Kiba looked around and smirked at us and said, "Last one back has to kiss Sasuke!" They all started running, and I knew that I should have cared, however, in all reality I wanted to be the last one back. I ran at a slow pace, toward the house, taking the short cut that I knew they all took.

When I walked in the door, I could hear Sasuke trying to fight them off, "Get off me you assholes."

"Hey guys," I said as they were tying Sasuke to his bed.

"Who was the last one back?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"You," they smirked as they grabbed me, I pretended to fight back, a little, as they tied me to Sasuke.

"Hey," I said when I was tied to him.

"So you're the last one, even though I showed you the short cuts?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a slow runner," I said.

"I guess so," he said.

"Are you to going to lay there or kiss and get it over with, it doesn't have to be with tongue this time," Kiba said.

"That's the rules," Sai said.

"They've already kissed like that though," Kiba crossed his arms.

"So?" Sai said.

"Whatever," he glared.

We leaned for a kiss yet again, our lips connecting. I felt the tingle in my spine and that feeling that I couldn't describe once again. Our tongues met briefly because of the rules and then it ended just as quickly as it began. As our eyes locked, I knew I was addicted to him.

**Kiba POV:**

I wanted him off Sasuke. I knew once I heard what Sasuke said, that he had lost on purpose. I wondered why I hadn't thought of that. I hadn't felt the feel of Sasuke's lips in what felt like forever, I wanted that sensation once again.

My plan is to go where none of us had been in a long time. Sai comes here more than we do so I'm sure he'll know his way around, however the rest of us will be lost just as Naruto was the first day. It'll be the perfect excuse for me to get home last. Then I'll have to kiss Sasuke, it'll be perfect.

I couldn't help but grin as I thought about my plan. The guys looked at me, Shino asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm great," I said. They looked at me as if they didn't believe me. However, I just ignored them and said, "Hey guys let's go somewhere new tomorrow, I feel that it isn't fair us having an advantage over Naruto."

Naruto didn't seem to care, as he seemed to think he'd lose either way. He didn't know my plan though.

"Alright," they all agreed. Sasuke just sat in the room, glaring at me with untrusting eyes, as if to ask what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll still be a part of the game," I grinned.

"Please, I wish that was the one part you'd change," he growled.

I loved when he was angry it was incredibly sexy. "We could never replace you," I smiled.

He walked away, obviously annoyed with me as he rolled his eyes. I just smiled and turned to the group who was looking at me as if I had grown a second head, "What?"

"You say I like him," Naruto scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"You were all over him," Naruto glared.

"You're just jealous," I said, knowing that it was true.

"Of you, not in a million years," he said.

"Shut up," Sai said with a smile.

We were all silent, though the tension was still thick in the air. "We need to pick a place to hang out tomorrow," Shino said.

"How about the mall, it's within distance," Neji suggested.

"You're such a girl," Kiba laughed.

"You have any better ideas," Neji glared.

Kiba was silent, and Sai smiled, "The mall it is."

**Shikamaru**

We headed to the mall, we never went there and so we didn't really have any short cuts to get home. It was such a drag that I knew my laziness could make it so that I had to be the one to kiss Sasuke. I couldn't wait until next year, when the game ended when we finally had our licenses. We couldn't race if we were all in the same car or the same few cars.

We got to the mall and Neji decided that he wanted to shop at one of his rich people stores. We just sat there while he shopped. I wasn't really paying attention to any of the conversation until I noticed a girl who came into the store. The girl didn't appear to be as rich as Neji; her and her friend seemed to be more browsing than shopping. She had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with blue eyes. For some reason something inside me was attracted to her and I didn't even know her. I don't believe in love at first sight, but I do believe in lust at first sight and I sure as hell felt it at that point.

"Shikamaru are you listening?" I heard Naruto ask.

I looked over at him, snapping out of the spell that the girl seemed to have me under, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seemed spaced out," he said.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," I said, looking back toward where the girls just were but seeing that they were gone. Part of me hoped that I would see her again, even though I knew I wouldn't say anything even if I did.

**TBC...**


	6. Kissing Sasuke

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy**

**I've finally created somewhat of a basic outline...I don't know how much I'll follow it but it is there finally **

**Also, I have a poll on my profile for what idea will become a story after this, all are NaruSasuNaru, so if you want to vote please do....I've already got 11 chapters of this written out and I'm working on chapter 12 now and I only have about 23ish so that's why I'm asking now so when I am done with writing it I can get started on the next story**

**Please review, I like getting feedback**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kissing Sasuke**

**Naruto POV: **

We started to walk home from the mall, which was a longer walk than I expected, when suddenly Kiba yelled out, "Last one back has to kiss Sasuke!" All of the guys took off in one direction, except Kiba, who I figured knew a short cut, so I followed the guys, hoping to be last yet again. I didn't run as fast as I could have as I wanted to kiss Sasuke, it was one of the highlights of my time in the Uchiha beach house.

When I finally got to the house, I walked in however and saw no Kiba. "Where's Kiba?" I asked.

"He's the last one back I guess," answered Chouji as he raided the Uchiha's kitchen.

My eyes widened, "What?"

"You beat him," Shikamaru said slowly as if I needed it spelled out for me. He added a "troublesome" under his breath as he walked into the other room where the guys where the other guys were tying up Sasuke.

I walked in the room to see him trying to fight them off, "Let me go," he growled.

He was ignored though as everyone's attention went to Kiba as he walked in the door. "Finally you're back," Sai teased.

"I tried a short cut that just didn't work," he said, though I had a feeling he was lying.

"Now you must kiss Sasuke," Lee said enthusiastically.

Kiba acted as though he didn't want to kiss Sasuke, however I could tell it was a lie. It was all just an act for his friends. He was right where he wanted to be and that was why he suggested somewhere new. I just glared at him as he was forced onto Sasuke.

**Kiba POV:**

I was forced onto Sasuke, though I don't think forced could truly be the word since I would go willingly if the guy weren't such a bastard. I had claimed repeatedly that I didn't like him so I had to keep appearances up.

"It's been awhile," I said quietly enough for no one else to hear.

Sasuke just glared at me and said, "Can we just get this over with?"

"We both know you're attracted to me Sasuke, no need to pretended," I whispered again.

"I think you have it backwards," he said, though he wouldn't look me in the eyes, so I wouldn't believe he didn't like me.

"Tell me that after we kiss," I said with a grin.

"Shut up," he said, obviously my flirting was working on him.

I leaned down to him, kissing his lips. I quickly made sure to deepen the kiss, as the rules said, by adding tongue; I only wished my hands weren't tied down so they could explore his body. However, as soon as it began, he broke the kiss off. It was probably for the best, I wouldn't want my friends to know that I am attracted to him, although I think most already do.

As I looked around, I could tell what all my friends were thinking. They all knew that I wasn't the one to end the kiss. They knew that I was attracted to Sasuke. I cursed at myself for letting myself be carried away, but that was what Sasuke did to me. I knew that I couldn't be last again for a while, that would just look too suspicious. However, that meant unfortunately Naruto would probably be last. I had to find a way to make it so that he and Sasuke did not end up together. There had to be something about him that was unappealing, or at least I was going to make it seem that way.

"Losers get out of my room," Sasuke said as he was freed from being tied up. He shut the door behind us, as we left, seemingly not pleased about having to kiss me.

"I think someone was pissed it was Kiba who was last one back," Sai laughed.

"Which one Naruto or Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Both," Sai said.

"At least if you like him, the look on his face says it's probably mutual since he obviously doesn't like Kiba," Sai said.

"Just because he doesn't like me, doesn't mean he likes Naruto," I huffed.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't either," Naruto said.

"Should we put money on it?" Gaara said quietly as they watched us.

The guys just laughed as they watched us send glares at each other. "I wish I could see what happens in their room tonight," Shino said.

"I bet there will be blood," Gaara said.

However, Sai stepped in yet again and broke us apart by saying, "I think we should go to the beach tomorrow. I'm going to invite Sasuke."

He knocked on Sasuke's door and both of us straightened up as neither of us wanted to look like idiots in front of him. Sasuke opened the door and asked, "What do you want?"

"Do you want to come to the beach with us tomorrow?" Sai smiled.

I expected a no; however, Sasuke looked at us, mostly Naruto, and said, "Sure." After he shut his door, I glared at the blonde, knowing that I had some serious competition and the beach was the perfect place for a competition.

**Sasuke POV:**

I don't know why I said yes to going to the beach. I hate the beach. The sun is too hot, the girls are too flirty, and the water is too cold. Yet something inside me made a no come out as a yes. I think it's the blond. Part of me is thinking that I need to get to know Naruto better. He surprised me with a kiss that day; however, I don't truly know him.

Who knows maybe the day will surprise me, maybe I'll have a lot of fun. I already know I can kick their asses at volleyball, so if all else fails at least there is that. Moreover, they can't play that stupid game if I hang out with them.

I don't know what Kiba was thinking, being the last one back. My feelings are completely done for him. I can't believe it that he thinks that just because the new guy has an interest in me that now it's suddenly okay to start to show some interest too. If he was interested then he should have told me when he started this stupid game, rather than making me kiss all his stupid friends.

**TBC...**


	7. The Beach

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy**

**So, I had one outline, but then when writing with that outline, I deviated a little and I loved where it went and I even wrote a whole new outline based off what I wrote so now instead of 23 chapters to my outline this will have 25 and I like where it's going better...**

**Anyways there is a poll on my profile for what idea I will turn into a story when this is done...vote if you want...**

**In addition, I'm still taking one shot requests by message see my profile for more info on that as well....**

**Also there is kind of a prologue or prequel whatever you want to call it it's a one shot that talks about how the whole game started when they were twelve and thirteen years old from Kiba's point of view it's called Let the Game Begin. It would be the prologue for the story but I didn't think to write it until today so it's a one shot**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Beach**

**Naruto POV**

Try not to stare. Try not to stare. Try not to stare. If I keep repeating in my head, eventually it will work and I won't stare, right? I highly doubt it. How can I not stare? It's as if he's perfect. Okay, maybe not perfect, but damn close. He isn't overly muscled, but he is beautifully toned at the same time. Of course, I'm talking about Sasuke right now, as he is sitting on the beach, with only his swim trunks on, spreading suntan lotion all over his body.

"Do you need a drool bucket, dickless?" Sai smiled at me.

"Shut up and don't call me that in front of Sasuke, asshole," I glared at him as I watched Sasuke.

"It's a little weird how much you're staring at him," Gaara commented from under his large umbrella.

I felt a light blush take over my cheeks, "It's not my fault he's hot."

Neji looked at him and said, "Doesn't mean you have to drool over him."

"Why are you guys helping him?" Kiba growled with a glare.

"Why do you care, I thought you didn't like Sasuke," I said.

He paused, as he looked at all his friends before mumbling, "I don't."

"Right," I said.

"Hey, can one of you guys help me put suntan lotion on my back?" Sasuke asked.

"I will," I said as I got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"Thanks," he said, handing me the bottle of sunscreen. The lotion was SPF 50; I don't think I've ever worn that high of a sunscreen.

"You really don't want to get burnt huh?" I asked.

"I'm sure I will though, I always do," he said.

I rubbed the lotion in, putting a second coat on for good measure, though mainly because I just liked touching him.

"Naruto, I think that's enough," he said.

"Right, sorry," I said, somewhat nervously.

Before I could say anything else, these three girls came up to Sasuke, obviously excited to see him. "Sasuke, what a surprise," the pink haired girl said.

His face turned cold at the sound of their voice. He greeted the first kindly, "Hello Hinata." Though the other two with a glare, "Sakura, Ino, what do you want?" I was unsure why he addressed the other girl so differently.

"To see you silly," the pink haired girl flirted; I decided that I already didn't like her.

"Sakura I told you a million times, I don't like you," he said.

"Sasuke stop playing hard to get," Ino said.

"I'm not playing anything," Sasuke said. "I just don't like you."

"But Sasuke I'm the most popular girl in our school," Sakura said.

"And you stalked me to my family beach house," he argued.

"Stalk is such an ugly word," Sakura said.

"Let me handle this forehead, "Ino said.

"Who are you calling forehead, you pig," Sakura said.

"Do they do this often?" I asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately," he said.

"Sasuke is mine!" Sakura yelled.

"No he's mine!" Ino yelled.

"I'm either of yours," Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke," they whined.

"I'm gay," he said.

"You can't be," Sakura said.

"I don't believe it," Ino said.

Sasuke then grabbed me and pulled me in to a kiss. It wasn't just a peck on the lips but a full out kiss. I could feel his tongue doing things it never did when we played that stupid game. I heard those stupid girls whining but I didn't really care, all I cared about was that he was kissing me. When he pulled away from me he turned to them and said, "See I'm gay. Find someone else to stalk." He walked away and I knew now more than ever I was addicted to him and I had to make him mine.

**Shikamaru POV**

At the whines of "But Sasuke" I looked over toward Sasuke and Naruto, as did most people in our group. I'm actually somewhat happy I did. I saw the girl from the mall. It sucked that she was all over Sasuke, but that seemed to be taken care of with his statement of being gay and kissing Naruto. When he kissed Naruto, I thought Kiba was going to go over and tear them apart because that looked like one hell of a kiss.

I decided to get away from Kiba's complaining about them and went to my relaxing place on the beach. It's a little further out from where everyone else goes, however that's why I like it. There is a lot of sand and I can just listen to the calming of the waves and think about what I should do now that I've seen the blond again.

As I lay there however, I don't really get a chance to think, as I hear crying. I look up and see the blond, I think Sasuke said her name was Ino, come to my relaxation place. Neji always says many things about destiny that I never believe, until now.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone else was over here," she says, obviously defeated.

I just shrug, "You can join me."

"Thanks," she comes and sits down. She's obviously trying not to cry. "You're part of Sasuke's group right?"

"He came with us yes," I answered.

"What's it like being friends with him?" she asked.

"He's not my friend," I said.

"But you came with him, you must be friends," she said.

"We're staying in the same house this summer, the guy is a jerk," I sighed. The girl was proving to be quite troublesome.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that, he's amazing," she said.

"You're in love with the idea," I said as I continued to look up at the clouds.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"You want his good looks, mystery, and money, you don't know him," I said as I closed my eyes.

She didn't say anything more; we just sat there in silence. Every now and then, I could feel her eyes on me as if she was trying to understand me.

**Sakura POV:**

I couldn't believe Sasuke was gay. This had to be a lie. Just some sort of practical joke. I wondered if maybe he was just trying to do this to see who would remain loyal to him. That must be it, because there is no way that Sasuke could be gay. I turned to Hinata, the girl who was crazy and didn't like Sasuke, "Do you think he's really gay?"

"M-maybe, why else would he k-kiss him?" she asked, timidly.

"He wants to see who will stay by his side, and I will," I said.

"I d-don't know if t-that's s-such a good i-idea," she said.

"It's brilliant, he'll love me for it," I said with a smile, making myself feel better.

When I turned to look at Sasuke, I was surprised to see a guy our age in bright green, tight swim trunks. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I am Lee, and I just wanted to say you are beautiful," he said enthusiastically.

She looked at him as if he were crazy as he handed her a flower, which he appeared to have picked from somewhere along the beach.

"Uh, thanks, but my heart belongs to someone already," I said.

"Who? They will forever be my rival?" he asked.

"Sasuke," I said, dreamily.

"I will prove to be a better man than Sasuke," Lee said with a smile.

"You do that," I said as she turned back to Hinata.

"W-why don't you g-give him a c-chance?" Hinata asked.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "Look at him."

Hinata just sighed; I knew that she thought I should try to broaden my dating to more than just chasing after Sasuke.

**TBC...**


	8. Competition on the Beach

**Shelly's Note: as usual, I own nothing, enjoy**

**This one just continues the beach...**

**As you see, my updates are already taking on longer periods of time...they will probably just get longer when school starts up tomorrow and I get busy however, I'll try to update as much as I can...reviews help to make me want to update faster **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Competition on the Beach**

**Kiba POV:**

It was war. That was what he was now declaring. Sasuke had kissed Naruto and now there had to be a full out war between Naruto and I. I don't care if that kiss was just to get his fan-girls away, he had to kiss Naruto and not me, and so now, it is time to turn it up.

"Naruto let's have a friendly competition, shall we?" I asked.

"What kind of competition did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Let's race from here to the dock and back," I said.

"Who'll be the judge?" he asked.

"Sasuke," I called.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you be the judge for our little race?" I asked.

"Whatever," he said.

We drew a line in the sand for the finish line; I knew I could win because out of all of us I was the fastest runner, unless Sasuke was included.

"Ready, set, go," Sasuke said and we took off running. I was surprised at how fast of a runner he was for always losing last one back, then I remembered that he wanted to lose. This time he probably wanted to win to impress Sasuke. When we got to the finish, line it was close, however, he beat me.

"Naruto won," he shrugged.

"Let's race again, only this time let's swim," I said.

"Fine," he said.

Everyone was looking at us, knowing what the underlying subject of the competition was. "How about we play volleyball instead of you guys getting eaten by sharks," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Neither of us argued with Sasuke, so we just nodded and went to play volleyball. "But Sasuke and Naruto can't be on the same team this time," I said.

"Fine," he said, making it so that Lee was on their team and Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and I were on a team. "Happy now?"

"Very," I smiled.

Naruto glared at me as the ball was served and when he spiked the ball, he aimed right for my head. "That was unnecessary," I growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about.

"You know damn well," I said to him.

This was how the game proceeded as we kept spiked the ball at each other's head.

Meanwhile, I could see Sakura trying to impress Sasuke from the corner of my eye by lying out on her towel. I don't know how she thinks that's going to get a gay man's attention. However, it did get Lee's attention, which was an advantage. We ended up barely winning the game.

"T-that was a g-great game y-you played," the dark haired girl said.

"Uh thanks," I said, looking for where Sasuke had run off.

"I-I'm Hinata," she said, as if I cared at that moment.

"Kiba," I said, not trying to be rude. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

She looked down, obviously disappointed, "I t-think he w-went somewhere w-with the b-blond guy."

"Naruto," I growled out as I went to find where they went.

**Sasuke POV:**

Naruto dragged me to get ice cream. I don't think the phrase "I don't like sweets" was really understood. I have to admit though; he did look cute as he happily ate his ice cream cone. The one he got me, just began melted in my hand.

"Sasuke you're letting good ice cream go to waste," he said.

"I don't want it," I said as I handed it to him. He then got this grin on his face that told me there was no good going on in that head of his. "What are you thinking?" I asked, not fully trusting him after that surprise kiss last time we were alone, though I'm not one to talk after what I just did, though I doubt he'd complain.

"I can have all of it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, not sure what kind of question that was.

He then took my hand and started to lick the ice cream that had dropped off the cone. It was completely unexpected but somewhat sexy at the same time. I knew I should have probably pushed him away as we were in public and the look he was giving me was certainly for something you'd do in private. However, I was frozen, just staring at him as if he had me hypnotized. When he'd finished with my hand, he grabbed the cone and said, "Thank." I looked at him and he acted as if nothing even happened. I realized though, that maybe sweets weren't all bad, as we started walking down the beach, away from everyone else.

**Naruto POV:**

I managed to get Sasuke away from everyone else. We sat out on the beach, far enough away from everyone else so that they couldn't hear us, but not far enough away, so they could find us when they wanted to leave. We talked about numerous things, mainly just trying to get to know each other. I was happy to know new things about Sasuke. The most serious part of the conversation was probably when I brought up his family.

"So where's your family, I hardly ever see them around," I said.

He just shrugged, "My parents don't believe in taking a break. They always say they'll spend summer with us, they never do. My brother used to when he was younger, but he was an overachiever too, so then he did summer school and graduated early. Now he's in college and still does summer school and works and I never see him."

"Oh," I said, realizing that just because he had money and looks doesn't mean he had everything. His parents bought him nice things probably to make up for the fact that they were never around.

"Why aren't you spending some time at home this summer?" he asked.

"All my friends are here, so I begged my parents to let me come too," I smiled. "My parents are pretty cool so they said yes."

He just nodded, "Sometimes I wish my parents weren't rich."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"Because I never see them and really gifts every now and then don't make up for it," he said with a sigh.

"You only say that because you've never been poor," I said.

"And you only say that because you're not rich," he frowned.

"I'm sure you're parents care," I said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean they couldn't show it by taking some time off in the summer like they always promise," he said.

"Well, look at the bright side, you have me to spend summer with now," I smiled.

He just rolled his eyes, "I guess if that's my only choice."

I punched him in the arm for that comment, in which he kicked me in the leg in return. Before I knew it, we were wrestling. Right when he had me pinned and it seemed as if we might kiss, I heard Kiba call, "Naruto, Sasuke, we're leaving."

Then he quickly got off me and dusted himself off as if nothing happened. I hated Kiba at that moment. He ruined a perfect on the beach kiss, though I'm sure that was his plan.

**TBC...**


	9. Sasuke's Friends

**Shelly's note: As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sasuke's Friends**

**Naruto POV:**

I was done being quiet. I was sick of Kiba's attitude; it was time to say something. It was bad enough that he just sat there all night trying to burn holes in my head, but he couldn't see Sasuke and I were having a moment and just let us be for one fucking minute. Tonight was the night I was going to say something.

We got to our room and I glared at him after shutting the door. "You just can't let me and Sasuke have one moment can you?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"On the beach, I know why you interrupted and it wasn't because we had to leave," I said.

"Sasuke doesn't really like you, he's just trying to get me out of his head," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Nothing happened between you two, because you're too much of a coward. I don't really think there's much to forget," I crossed my arms.

"What do you know," he growled.

"I asked Sasuke," I smirked. "He told me that nothing happened between you to and nothing ever will."

Kiba glared as he lunged forward and punched Naruto. Soon enough it was an all out fight. I pushed Kiba into the wall as he punched him in the gut. We continued fighting and crashing into things in the room. I didn't even hear the door open and I don't think he did either, as we just continued fighting, until Sasuke pulled me off Kiba. Sai had rushed in the room as well and was holding back Kiba.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"He went psycho," I said.

"He's talking about things he has no knowledge of," Kiba said.

"You need to separate these two," Sasuke said.

"All of my guest rooms are filled," Sai said struggling to hold Kiba as he squirmed.

"Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu are coming but that leaves me with one extra room, Naruto can use it," Sasuke said.

I smiled when Sasuke said I could use it and not Kiba, though it just made Kiba glare. "Thanks," Sai said.

He nodded as he let me go, "Get your things."

I grabbed my things quickly and led me closer toward his room into one of the guest rooms.

"You can use this room," he said. The room was dark blue with simple decor, though the white contrast in the room made it a little less depressing than the dark blue walls.

"Thanks Sasuke, you didn't have to do that," I said.

"Hn, better than having you guys break everything in the room," he said with a smirk before he left the room. I just smiled as I thought of Sasuke before falling asleep that night.

**Sasuke POV:**

I was woken up the next morning by three idiots that I call friends. "Sasuke," Suigetsu called as he walked into my room. I then realized how stupid it was for me to tell the maids it was okay to let them in whenever they arrive.

I sat up in my bed to Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin in front of me. For a moment, I wondered why Karin was staring at me, and then I remembered I slept without a shirt on last night because it got a little hot so I quickly found a shirt and put it on. While Karin is a friend, she is also a former fan-girl, the only one that can keep a conversation though so she's acceptable.

"Come on princess time to get up," Suigetsu said. I met him the year I was thinking about going out for the swim team. He loves the water and is always in it, or at least it seems that way. However, the swim coach is just too creepy for my tastes, it's bad enough Orochimaru is my Biology teacher, and I didn't want to have to feel like he was staring at me while swimming too.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said as I looked at them.

"Hey," Juugo said. He seemed in a good mood today, which was good because he could be a little bipolar sometimes it seemed.

"Hey," I said as I got up. "Let's go in the kitchen, I need to get breakfast."

"Sounds good," said Suigetsu.

"I'm guessing you guys already put your things in your normal rooms," I said as we walked down the hall, noticing they didn't have things in their hands.

"Yep," Karin said with a smile.

We walked into the kitchen to see Sai and his friends there. I could feel Naruto and Kiba's eyes on me as we walked in. I know I don't look that good when I just roll out of bed, so it must be because my friends are here.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" I asked them, causing both Kiba and Naruto to look away, mumbling something that I couldn't quite make out. "Whatever."

"I think someone has a crush on Sasuke," Suigetsu teased the two.

"Suigetsu," I warned, which was out of my character and we all knew it. Usually I would let them fend for themselves.

"What, you know it's true," he smirked.

"Come on morons, let's go watch TV," I said to my friends.

**Suigetsu POV:**

"So, which one do you like," I asked, causing him to choke on the water he had been drinking. Of course, I waited until he started to drink, just so I could get that reaction.

"Excuse me?" he glared.

"Come on Sasuke, we can all tell you like one of them, again," I laughed. "Please don't tell me it's Kiba again."

"He's kind of annoying," Karin agreed and Juugo nodded.

"I don't like Kiba," he practically hissed.

"So it's the blond," I said, loving to push his buttons.

He didn't say anything and that was confirmation enough. Karin asked, "Does he like you?"

"Shut up," he said, as it was obvious to anyone in that kitchen that the blond did.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"None of your business," he growled.

"No need to get all huffy, princess," I said with a laugh.

He glared at me with the kind of glare only and Uchiha could give. I just smiled, as after years of that glare it no longer affected me. "Go to hell," he said.

"You don't mean that," I said as he kept glaring, both of us knowing that eventually he'd answer the questions.

**TBC....**


	10. Fool Proof Plan

**Shelly's Note: Was last chapter not very good? It didn't get very many reviews... I own nothing, enjoy**

**I usually wouldn't update with so few reviews but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Fool Proof Plan**

**Sasuke POV: **

Friends are supposed to help you, right? Apparently not, at least not my friends, because as I am being tied to my bed, yet again, as a result of last one back, they do absolutely nothing to help. Instead, they laugh, and smirk and watch. Suigetsu even asked if they needed help, not if I needed help. I can't believe that asshole.

"Just let me go," I said with a glare.

"You should know that glare doesn't work on anyone anymore," Suigetsu chimed in.

Naruto came walking in, last as usual. I wished he wouldn't be last for once, as I knew Suigetsu would be able to see right through me. I knew he'd be able to see that I was attracted to Naruto.

"You're last again, Naruto," Sai smiled as the guys, except Kiba, grabbed him.

"You know the drill," Kiba growled, obviously not happy. "Just get it over with."

We kissed and I forgot that my friends were there for moment. It made me think about the kiss that he gave me after I showed him around, only that one wasn't forced. I could feel his tongue in my mouth and usually that would be when we would pull away, but we just kept going at it. I don't know what came over me, I just kept kissing him, and I know it wasn't that long but it was noticeably longer than it should have been. When we finally did break apart, everyone was looking at us and Suigetsu had a smug look on his face.

"I think that's enough," Kiba said, quickly untying us. He quickly got off me, leaving all of my friends to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm glad I came this summer," Suigetsu said.

"That was kind of hot," Karin said with a laugh.

"You like him don't you?" Juugo asked.

"Shut up," I said and I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks.

"Aw, Sasuke's blushing," said Suigetsu as he teased me.

"Shut up," I growled.

"So Naruto, that's his name," Suigetsu said.

"None of your business," I said.

"It was obvious by the way you kissed him," Juugo pointed out.

"Hn," was all I had to say.

**Sai POV:**

I knew just the thing that would make everything more interesting. I knew exactly what we all needed, or more what we needed for my entertainment. "We should stay up all night," I said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, of course the lazy ass wouldn't want to stay up all night.

"It'll be fun, we can watch movies, talk, find ways to entertain ourselves," I said.

"I don't know, sounds boring," Kiba said.

"I'll invite Sasuke," I said, knowing that'd get his attention.

"Okay," Naruto and Kiba instantly said.

"Come on it'll be fun guys," I said.

"Why not, watching the two idiots fight over Uchiha is entertainment," Neji said.

"Maybe there'll be blood," Gaara smirked.

The others soon agreed, now all I had to do was to get Sasuke to agree and I'd be golden. "I'll go invite him," I said, getting up to go ask.

"You should have Naruto go, he'd have better luck," Shikamaru said.

"He does always say yes to him," Shino said.

"Shut up," Naruto blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"They're right, Naruto, you should go ask," I said.

He seemed surprised, however, he agreed, "Fine."

**Naruto POV:**

I walked down the hall, which seemed like a much longer walk now than it did before. I knocked on his door, waiting a few moments before hearing a "Come in." He looked surprised to see me and all of his friends were staring at me with smiles on their faces. However, their smiles weren't friendly smiles, but somewhat perverted smiles and it made me wonder what had been going on or what he said about me.

"What do want Naruto?" he asked.

"The guys and I are going to stay up all night and just hang out and stuff, we wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us," I said, somewhat nervously.

"Sure," Karin quickly chimed in.

He looked at her, surprised at her quick answer, "Yeah, sure."

"Great, see you later," I said quickly leaving the room. I don't know why I was so nervous, maybe it was just because of the kiss or maybe it was because of his friends. I just hope I wouldn't act that way tonight, because I was acting like an idiot.

**Karin POV: **

Sasuke looked at me, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Say yes so fast?" he growled.

"You know you would have anyway," I shrugged.

"So?" he glared. "You didn't give me a chance to think about it."

"I have a plan," I said with a smile that I knew he didn't like to see appear on my face, for it was my deceptive smile.

"Oh god what is it?" he asked.

"Make him jealous," I smiled.

"With who, and don't say Kiba or I'll kill you," he glared.

"With Suigetsu," I said, knowing very well that he may kill me for that too.

"Excuse me," Suigetsu said.

"Come on, it'll be great, he doesn't know that you aren't into Sasuke," I explained. "He just needs that extra push."

"No he's doing just fine," Sasuke said.

"Oh, please do tell," I said with a smirk. "Has he kissed you outside of the game?"

"Yes," he said as he looked away.

"Well, he still is being shy, he needs a push to really go for it," I said.

"I don't like this idea," Sasuke said.

"You never like my ideas," I said.

"That's because no good can ever come from them," he sighed.

"You're such a pessimist, just wait and see, my plan is fool proof," she said.

"Somehow I doubt it," he sighed.

**TBC...**

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy**


	11. Truth or Dare

**Shelly's Note: Thank you to all of those who reviewed last chapter I really do appreciate it, as reviews are the only way I can know if I am doing a good job or not **

**I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Truth or Dare**

**Suigetsu POV:**

Stupid Karin and her stupid plans had it so I had to act as if I was all over Sasuke. I feared for my life as Kiba and Naruto glared at me. Kiba had never seen me as a threat before, but now that he did, it was as if I was someone to be killed. I felt like saying that it's not my fault Sasuke doesn't want him, but I figured that'd be a bad idea, at least right now.

Instead, I just wrapped my arm around Sasuke's and leaned close to him as the group decided to watch some action movie. However, the moment Naruto came and sat next to us, he shook me free of his arm, which made Naruto smile.

I was actually surprised at how daring Naruto was, as he put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke also surprised me when he leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned his head toward me and glared at me as if to tell me to back away.

I just looked over at Karin, who looked just as surprised with the blond, but I could tell that she was coming up with something crazy in her mind. I soon after got a text message from her that said, _'Suggest truth or dare.' _I knew that she had a plan, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what it was.

**Naruto POV:**

I was in heaven during the movie; the only thing that would have been better would have been if we had kissed. However, just being able to sit there, practically cuddling with Sasuke was amazing. As the credits started the roll, he sat up and I missed his body heat. I had hardly concentrated on the movie, in fact, I don't even know what it was about because I was busy staring at Sasuke the entire time.

"Let's play truth or dare," Suigetsu said.

"Isn't that a kid's game?" I asked.

"Not the way we play it," Sasuke smirked and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what the meant.

"Okay for each chicken you take, you have to remove a piece of clothing, socks count as one," Karin explained. "Therefore, when you're out of clothes you're out of chickens and remain naked the rest of the game."

"No matter what dare you have to do," Suigetsu laughed.

Everyone agreed to play and Sai said, "Suigetsu, you suggested it, you start the game."

"Kiba, truth or dare," he smirked.

"Dare, as usual," said Kiba confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto," Suigetsu laughed, knowing it'd be like torture for him to kiss me.

"What?" we both yelled.

"You heard him," Sasuke said, obviously pleased with the dare.

"No, I'd rather take the chicken," he said, removing his socks.

"It's just a kiss Kiba," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," he said,

"Why were you so spaced out at the mall?" Kiba asked.

"I saw a girl," he mumbled.

"Oh, Shikamaru has a crush," I said, I admit, somewhat childishly.

"Shut up, moron," Sasuke said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, obviously not taking his chances.

"Do you like Naruto as more than a friend?" Shikamaru asked, causing both boys to blush a little.

"Yes," he mumbled, making me smile.

"What was that?" Sai asked.

"He said yes," Karin smiled.

Sasuke glared, "Karin truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Suigetsu," he smirked.

"Asshole," she mumbled before making her way over to Suigetsu and kissing him quickly. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said, hoping it wasn't the wrong choice.

"I dare you to kiss Sasuke, and I want to see a real kiss not just a peck on the lips, use some tongue," she said.

It wasn't really a big deal; we had done it before during last one back. We were already sitting next to each other, so I just leaned over and started to kiss him. Being addicted to him really makes it hard to stop kissing him, I should know because I'm addicted to Sasuke. When we started kissing, it was just simple and it should have stopped there, but it didn't. We kept going, longer than we needed to, and kissing with more passion than we needed to. I really don't know why nobody broke the whole thing up. It was amazing, for once when I was kissing him I could feel his hands on me instead of being tied to a chair and I loved it. He liked to roam his hands over my body and in my hair, I thought I was addicted before but I had no idea.

"I think that's enough," Kiba spoke out.

We broke apart, as if we just remembered why we were making out. We straightened out our clothes that were just a little messed up as everyone looked at us. I fixed my hair, though he didn't bother to fix his and I can't blame him because any hairstyle would probably look good on him.

"That's it, I've had enough of you," Kiba said as he lunged at me, ready to fight. The next thing I knew we were throwing punches, fighting once again over Sasuke. That is until Sasuke and Sai broke us apart, again.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Sasuke asked. We were both quiet, it was obvious that he was mad. "It was a dare," he said looking at Kiba. "And even if it wasn't I can kiss who I want."

He started to walk away, grabbing his jacket. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"For a walk, alone, I need to think," he said with a frown as he slammed the door.

I looked around the room and everyone was looking at Kiba and me. I knew that it was time that we had to stop fighting. Sasuke is a human being, not an object to battle over.

Kiba started walking toward the door, so I asked, "Where are you going, he said he wanted to be alone."

"I just need some fresh air so I don't punch you again; I'm not going after him I'm not that stupid," he said with a growl.

I nodded as he walked out the door. As I looked toward the rest of the group, I wondered how a night that started so good turned so bad.

**TBC...**


	12. Fresh Air

**Shelly's Note: Thank you to everyone to reviewed last chapter, I do appreciate it **

**As I said would happen, my update time is getting longer because I have more to do however I am trying to update as fast as I can and since I have some chapters already written it helps **

**IMPORTANT: Please in your review, if you review, tell me what other couples besides NaruSasuNaru you would like to see happen. I have some in mind but I'm not sure on some other ones so just list all the ones you would like and if the ones I'm not sure on don't appear then I won't worry about it keep in mind that I'm pretty sure I'm going to make Itachi come into this story later even though he's not now. I'm not saying I will use all the ones that appear the most because I have an idea of where I want to go with this story, however if a couple appears over and over it is more likely I will use it if I can fit it in. **

**I own nothing, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fresh Air**

**Sasuke POV:**

Stupid dobe and mutt, how dare they fight over me as if I was some kind of object? It was a game, not as if I kissed him just unexpectedly. It was great kiss and probably more than necessary, however, I can kiss whomever I want, however I want. I am single. I don't belong to either one of them. I especially don't belong to Kiba. I mean his chance has past a while ago; he needs to get that through his thick skull.

I let out a sigh, not knowing why I was even ranting to myself as I just walked along the beach. I loved the beach at night and when you walked out the front door of the house, it was right there. The back door lead the way to all the places that my parents thought would entertain me, like down the path to the basketball court they had funded a few streets over and the volleyball court right on our property, however all I needed was a good book and the beach, not the lavish home they provided. I walked away from all the craziness that was going on in the house and just walked along the beach, staring up at the stars. I then remembered why I wanted to go for a walk. It wasn't so I could rant to myself about the two idiots, but rather just to forget about everything.

I realized, as I lay down on the beach, that I did a lot of forgetting on this beach. I forgot that my parents hardly ever came around. I forgot the sounds of my fan-girls high-pitched screams. I forgot how it felt like my brother stopped caring. I forgot how I had yet to tell my parents I am gay. In that moment, it was helping me forget how annoyed I was with two idiots and their feelings for me. I forgot about everything. That beach always helped me, as I could just look up at the stars and listen to the waves, pretending as if nothing is wrong. It was a soothing and helped me relax.

I sighed as I got up and started to walk back, much calmer than before. When I got back to the house, I saw Kiba on the front porch and realized that maybe it was time we talked.

**Kiba POV:**

Sasuke walked up the steps toward the railing I sat on. "We need to talk," he said.

"I'd rather we didn't," I mumbled.

"Too bad," he said.

I looked at him with a sigh, "So, talk."

He leaned against the railing and said, "This has to stop."

"Sasuke I can't change how I feel about you," I frowned.

"You can change you react," he said.

"I just get so angry," I looked down, though I knew I'd get no sympathy from him.

"You had your chance. You had plenty of time to tell me how you felt. This stupid game has been going on since you were twelve and I was thirteen. You had two years to tell me with no Naruto in sight and on the third year he comes and suddenly you want me," Sasuke just shook his head. "That's not how it works."

"You know that saying, you don't know what you've got until it's gone?" I asked. "That's all it is."

"Kiba, if you lose something, maybe it's supposed to be lost," Sasuke frowned. "You only want me because someone else does. Move on, it'll be good for you."

"That's not it," I said.

"Then why, why now?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, I realized that I love you once someone else had your attention," I said, though I knew I didn't love him.

"Kiba, love and lust are very different emotions, though sometimes confused," he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean," I glared.

"You lust after me; you can't love someone you practically hate. When's the last time you got to know me?" he asked and I knew he was probably right, though I wouldn't tell him that.

"You're wrong," I mumbled.

"No, we both know I'm not," he said.

"I was in love with you at first sight," I said.

"There's no such thing," he frowned. "The reason you did nothing is because you're little game satisfied what you felt, that's just lust not love."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I moved on, now you should too," he said before walking inside.

I realized Sasuke had obviously put some thought into us. I don't know if it was recently or the summer he apparently "got over" me. However, the fact that he thought about it so much made me not want to give up even more.

**Suigetsu POV:**

I heard Sai tell Sasuke that we were waiting for him in his room and a few seconds later the door opened. He had a frown on his face and looked slightly annoyed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I just don't know what to do," he said as he collapsed on his bed.

"That's a first," Karin said.

"I don't think Kiba's going to give up," he sighed.

"Don't worry about him, just worry about the blond," I said.

"How serious are you about him?" Juugo asked.

"I like him, more than I care to admit," he sighed.

"And he likes you right?" Karin smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Isn't that obvious?" Juugo asked.

"Well there's only one thing you can do," I said.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Put this stupid game to end," I said.

"You mean last one back?" Sasuke asked.

"Duh," I said.

"But that's how they keep kissing," Karin said.

"If you are serious, then it's the only way," I shrugged.

He let out a sigh, "You're probably right."

"When am I not?" I said smugly, causing Juugo to push me off my chair, as he probably figured Sasuke was going to ask him to do so anyway.

"Nice one Juugo," Sasuke smirked, causing Juugo to smile.

"That was mean," I said. "Here I was trying to give you advice and I get pushed off a chair."

"He's right though," Karin said. "About the advice he gave."

"I know, I just doubt they'd listen," Sasuke said with a sigh.

**TBC....**


	13. Sasuke's Parents

**Shelly's Note: As usual I own nothing, enjoy**

**Wow I got some weird couples that people wanted let me tell you...just because the main couple is gay doesn't mean all have to be....I will probably stick with the couples I'm thinking about because well there was no big asking for one couple....you can still request couples this chapter if you want, or change or couple request, I'll make my final decision on couples soon...a few I do already know...**

**Please review...I don't know when I'll be able to update again so you're getting this chapter now....**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sasuke's Parents**

**Sasuke POV:**

Naruto and I were on the beach no one else was in sight. The beach was completely empty. It was sunset and there was a light breeze, though it wasn't cold. I was on top of him and he was staring up at me with his bright blue eyes. We didn't say anything, in fact we didn't have to, we both knew what we wanted as I leaned down and started to kiss him. His hands started to run down my chest as I took off his shirt. Then when he reached for my belt buckle I heard, "Sasuke, wake up." I closed my eyes and tried to find the dream again, however it was gone though the problem it caused was not.

"Sasuke, wake up," was repeated once again, causing me to groan. Who in the right mind would interrupt me during such a wonderful dream? I opened my eyes to see Sai standing in my room.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Your parents are here," he said. "I know you like to be warned."

"Fuck," I said. "Thanks."

He just nodded, "You might want to fix your little problem before going to talk to them though."

I glared at him, "Get out."

"Maybe Naruto will help you," he smirked as I started to blush.

"Get out," I said; throwing a pillow at him, as that thought was certainly not going to help.

I quickly got out of my bed and grabbed change of clothes before running to the bathroom, a cold shower would fix this.

**Naruto POV:**

I had just woken up when Sai came in my room with a perverted smile on his face. "What's with the smile?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I just talked to Sasuke," he said.

"And you're smiling like that?" I asked.

"The conversation was entertaining, at least on my behalf," he said.

"Right, so what's up?" I asked.

"Sasuke's parents are here for the day, so no game today," he said.

"Oh, okay," I shrugged.

"That's all," he said.

"Hey Sai?" I said before he left.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think Sasuke actually likes me?" I asked. I knew he said he did during the game; however, that could be just a crush not something that goes further.

"Oh yeah," Sai got that perverted grin again.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I just went to go wake up Sasuke, let's just say he was having a really nice dream," Sai smirked.

"Oh," I said.

"I'm just saying that shower, is not warm right now," Sai laughed.

"How do you know it was about me?" I asked.

"You should have seen the color of his face when I mentioned you," he laughed.

"You what?" I glared.

"Calm down, I was just helping," Sai said before he got up to leave the room, leaving me to think about what he said.

**Sasuke POV:**

After a practically ice cold shower, I put on something to wear and walked down stairs to where my parents were. "Good morning," I said to them.

Sai, who now resided on the couch, said, "I bet it is."

I shot a glare at him as asked my father, "How's work?"

"Good son," he said, looking down at his papers. They were obviously work related. I sighed, as even on his one day off I couldn't compete with work.

I just nodded as I walked over to my mother, who was in the kitchen cooking, "Hey."

"Good morning Sasuke," she smiled.

"Aren't you going to do work like father?" I asked.

"No, I'm allowed one day off," she said as she made breakfast.

I looked around; making sure no one could hear us before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, anything," she said.

"Would you be mad at me if I were gay?" I asked as I looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

She stopped what she was doing as she looked at me and asked, "What suddenly brought this on?"

"It's not suddenly," I said.

"You mean?" she started but didn't finish as I nodded.

She pulled me into a hug, "We can try therapy or counseling, I know we haven't been around much but that doesn't mean you have to decide to be gay."

I pulled myself out of her hug, "It's not a decision, what don't you get? I didn't sit down and decide which gender I wanted to like, it just happened."

"The doctor will take care of this," she said.

"No kind of doctor can take care this, not therapy nor medicine," I said as I walked away, angry. I know I probably shouldn't have, but I even slammed my door shut. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. I expected it to be one of my parents; however, it was Sai again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I answered honestly.

"They'll come around," he said.

"I doubt it," I said.

"Naruto's worried about you, he heard your door slam," Sai said.

I looked at Sai after he said that and I realized what I had to do. I couldn't keep letting them play that game. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" he asked, obviously unsure.

"I need you to end last one back," I said.

"But Sasuke, that's not my call," Sai said.

"It's my parents' house, and your uncle's house, which makes you have the most authority of what goes on over your friends, just end it," I said with frown.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think I'm really falling for him," I said and that was all the explanation that I needed to give.

"What about your parents?" Sai asked.

"I don't care," I stated, plain and simple.

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

**TBC...**


	14. Real Date

**Shelly's Note: as always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Sorry for the kind of slow update ...I had to at least start writing chapter 17 before I could post anything else ....though I do have a lot of homework so another chapter won't be posted until it's all done unfortunately and I'd like to be a few chapters ahead again and with posting without writing some chapters as I have been a couple of times I'm not as many chapters ahead as I'd like to be....however today is my day off so if I get everything done maybe Friday I can write and then Saturday there will be a new chapter but it all depends because I still have a lot to do this week sorry for the updates taking longer **

**Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter though I do appreciate them**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Real Date**

**Sai POV:**

"Listen guys we need to talk," I said as we all sat around the breakfast table the next morning. Sasuke's parents had disappeared as fast as they came, as usual. No one expected them to stay long.

"What's up?" Kiba asked.

"It's about last one back," I said.

"It feels like it's been forever since we played," Kiba said, obviously itching to play.

"It's going to have to be even longer," I said, keeping it serious.

"What?" He asked.

"The game has to end," I said.

All eyes turned toward me and Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Naruto, if you can't figure that one out, you really are stupid," I said as I shook my head.

He looked shocked as he said, "Wait, you mean?"

"Just shut up, Sasuke asked me to end the game, we're going to," I said as I looked at Kiba.

He frowned, knowing he'd lost. "He doesn't dictate what we do," Kiba said.

"It is his house," I reminded them as I nodded toward the Uchiha symbol on the wall. Everyone was silent, deciding not to argue with me this time.

**Sasuke POV:**

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were all hanging out with me in my room, though I really just wanted to be left alone. I didn't understand why my mother couldn't just understand me. I knew this meant that she would tell my father and that it was going to turn into this whole thing. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, "Come in." I expected it to be my mother, ready to lecture me some more. However, Naruto walked in.

"Hey Sasuke," he said, seeming somewhat nervous.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked.

He looked toward my friends, as if to ask for some privacy, however, Karin just said, "We're not going to miss this."

"Ignore them, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me tonight," he asked.

"Sure," I said, wishing I would have sent my friends out of the room.

"Cool, see you later then," said as he walked out of the room.

I felt a small smile on my face and I knew Karin and Suigetsu would say something. "He was so nervous," Suigetsu said.

"We should have given them privacy," Juugo said.

"Will you guys shut up?" I asked.

"Is someone embarrassed?" Suigetsu smirked.

I glared at him as I threw the pillow that was next to me, he just laughed and I tried my best to ignore him.

**Naruto POV:**

It was seven by the time Sasuke and I actually went on our date. I can't believe that I actually asked him even. However, I did and I hoped that we'd have fun.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and he just nodded as we left the house. It was weird to have everyone's eyes on us.

"So where are we going?" he asked when we walked outside.

"Well, I love rides and the carnivals in town, so I figured it'd be fun to go," I grinned.

"You know those rides aren't safe," he said.

"I've been to plenty of carnivals and never been hurt," I said.

"If you say so," he said. "Do you want to walk or do you want me to drive us?"

I grabbed his and smiled, "Let's walk, I like walking."

He didn't say anything; however, the light blush on his cheeks told me he wasn't used to showing affection in public. The walk was nice and I enjoyed Sasuke's company, whether we were talking or not. When we did talk, we had a great conversation, though he didn't always add much to the conversation, we had great a great conversation. By the time we got to the carnival, it hardly seemed like a long walk. We bought the tickets into the carnival and I knew it was going to be a great date.

"What do you want to go on first," I asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

I then suggested started to suggest the rides to go on. We had fun and he actually smiled, which was a nice change because he has a great smile – much better than the smirk that he usually passes off as a smile. "This is fun," I said as we were walking through the carnival.

He nodded in agreement; he looked over at the Ferris wheel and said, "Let's go on it."

"Alright," I said as I took his hand and we walked over to the giant wheel.

We sat in the Ferris wheel box as it went up, giving us the perfect view of the city. What surprised me was when he leaned over and started to kiss me. It was just a simple kiss however, it got my heart racing and I asked, "What was that for?"

"You said yourself it's not a date unless we kiss," he said, that smirk once again appearing on his face.

I just smiled, "You're right I did." I knew then that nothing could ruin the night. I was feeling on top of the world and nothing would bring me down.

When we walked home, we held hands. We weren't dating, but I knew I was close to making him mine. However, I would take it slow; I didn't want to scare him away by being upfront with my feelings.

When we arrived at the front door, I turned to him and said, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too," he said with a small smile.

I gave him a quick kiss before he walked inside and I knew as I leaned against the porch railing that everything was going to be okay. Things were finally going my way.

**TBC...**


	15. Therapy

**Shelly's Note: As always I own nothing, enjoy**

**Why am I updating you may ask? Because I need to write because I am seriously pissed and need to get it out. I found out, through a reviewer, that someone copied my story "To Say I Love You" and turned it into a Sonic the Hedgehog story only changing the characters and the title to "How to Say I Love You" so I'm mad and am going to write to get back to a happy place so I figured if I'm going to write you guys should get a chapter as well...**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Therapy**

**Sasuke POV:**

I walked into the kitchen the morning after my date with Naruto. I was feeling great, that is until I saw my mother already in there. She had already made her summer visit, it wasn't like her just to waste more time at the beach – even if it were for her sons.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She just gave me a small smile, "I have a solution for your problem."

"My problem?" I asked, though I was afraid as to what the answer might be. "What might my problem be?"

"Sasuke, sweetie, you can't be gay, you're an Uchiha," she said.

"It's not like I picked this," I said, angrily.

"I know you're just acting out for attention, Kakashi is going to listen and get rid of the problem," she said.

"Kakashi, who's he?" I asked, again afraid of the answer.

"You're therapist," she stated, as if it were obvious.

I felt my eye twitch as I glared, "I don't need a therapist, you can't change this." It was probably the first time I had really talked back to my mom and I wasn't going to back down.

"I can't but he can," she said, as she pulled me into the home office. The man sitting on the couch had silver hair and looked to be in his thirties at the oldest. He was wearing an eye patch and a turtleneck, high enough to cover his nose.

"I'm not talking to him," I said, though he was sitting right there.

"Yes you will," she said as she forced me to sit down before walking to the kitchen.

**Kakashi POV:**

His mother was fooling herself; this kid had gay written all over him. From his duck-butt hairstyle to his form fitting clothing choices, it was obvious that he was gay. However, they had money so I'd play along.

"I'm not going to turn straight because you want me to," he glared.

"I don't want to you do anything but talk to me," I said.

"My mother thinks I'll be straight if I talk to you," he said as he glared more.

"All your mother thinks is that by talking to me you'll see that you aren't gay," I explained.

"I have friends to talk to," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Sasuke, this will get us nowhere," I said.

"I can't choose who I like, trust me if I could I wouldn't pick the dobe," he said.

"I see," I said. I knew he was gay, I didn't know how to tell Mrs. Uchiha that there was no changing her son.

"Then why can't you leave me alone?" he asked as he stormed out of the home office. The kid was obviously pissed as he walked out of the room. I knew I had to talk to his mother.

"Mrs. Uchiha," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"That was a quick session," she said, obviously not pleased.

"I don't think therapy will help him," I said.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"He was walked out of the session, upset," maybe you should talk to him, rather than trying to change him, understand him," I suggested.

"My son cannot be gay," She said, sternly. "If you won't help me, I'll find some other way. You know the way out."

I frowned as she walked away, angrily. I knew she didn't want her son to be gay, but there are just some facts in life that you have to learn to accept and understand. I walked out of the house, wishing that I could have done more.

**Naruto POV:**

Sasuke stormed out of his house, obviously angry. He sat on his doorstep and I wondered what was wrong. "I'll be right back," I said to my friends as I ran over to Sasuke. He was looking down at the ground as I said, "Hey."

"Hi," he said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mother's trying to change me," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I told her I was gay when she was here," he explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She freaked out, she brought a therapist to try to change it," he sighed.

"So that's why you were angry?" I asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

I frowned as he thought about the interaction between him and his mother.

"Come on," I said as I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"What?" he said.

"Let's go for a walk," I smiled at him.

He hesitated as he looked back at the house, but then got up and took my hand. I smiled at him and said, "Who cares what your parents think."

He just nodded and I knew he didn't really want to talk, so we just walked in silence.

"Thank you," he said.

"Any time you need me, I'm here," I smiled as we continued to walk along the beach with our fingers laced together. I could tell as we walked down the beach that he was starting to feel better as a small smile started to appear on his face. We started to talk and I got his mind off his parents and the therapy.

"Let's get to know some things about each other," I smiled.

"Like what?" he asked.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Dark blue," he said.

"Mine's orange, what's your favorite food?"

"Pretty much anything with tomatoes," he said.

"Mine is Ramen, what is your favorite kind of music?" I said.

"Rock," he said,

"Mine too," I smiled.

We continued talking about our favorites as we walked. I loved getting to know Sasuke and by the time we walked back, he didn't seem to be worrying about his parents anymore.

"Thanks for the walk," he said again once we got back to the house. He looked in at his mother staring out at us and looked at the ground as he let go of my hand. He gave me a small smile and walked inside and I had a feeling that if his mother weren't standing there, I would have gotten a kiss too.

**TBC...**


	16. The Girls

**Shelly's Note: I can't write Lee, I don't know why I even attempt to...he's very out of character, deal with it...along with any other oocness there may be...I know it's there and it's unavoidable **

**I got up to part of chapter 20 written, though I was a little mad while writing it and that may reflect in chapters 17 through 20 and the ideas that were inspired for later chapters...this chapter however, s not one of those chapters as it has been written for a while **

**Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter, I figured 11 reviews earns a new chapter for today since I plan on hopefully writing a little more today **

**As usual, I own nothing, enjoy and please review **

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Girls **

**Sasuke POV:**

"Sweetie, guess what?" my mom said as I walked into the kitchen the next morning, and I knew something stupid was about to happen.

"What?" I asked, very unenthusiastically.

"I invited some girls from your school over," she smiled and I frowned as I looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I glared.

"I was at the supermarket, and I saw some nice girls introduced themselves who said that they knew you and so I invited them over," she smiled. "They were very attractive."

"Mother, I'm gay," I glared. "I can spell it if you need me to."

"Do not talk back to me," she demanded.

"Then get it through your head that you can't change the fact that I don't like girls," I said.

"No you have to," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have yet to tell your father, but when I do I have a feeling he's going to disown you," she said.

I just frowned, "I'm not hanging out with those girls."

"I'll send them in when they get here," she smiled.

I just walked into the living room where everyone else was sitting. Sai looked at me and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"My mother invited some girls over," I sighed.

"So?" Neji asked.

"It's all part of her scheme to make me not gay," I rolled my eyes.

Before anything else could be said I heard the front door open and voices talking, voices that I recognized and were often annoyed by. "Hey Sasuke," was called out from behind me.

I turned to see Sakura, Hinata, and Ino standing there.

"Beautiful Sakura, we meet again," Lee said as he stood up and took her hand, which she quickly took back.

"No touching," Sakura said.

I could already feel a headache coming on and it was only the start of the day.

**Hinata POV:**

I could feel my heart beat faster as I saw Kiba. I knew I didn't stand a chance; he was a attracted to Sasuke, as many people often were.

"S-so Kiba, h-how have y-you been?" I asked.

At first I thought he didn't hear me because he was staring at Sasuke and Naruto talking, however, after a minute he said, "Pretty good, you?"

"G-good," I said as I looked down. I was used to being ignored so it was no big deal. "W-what have y-you guys b-been up t-to?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out, we played truth or dare the other night which was fun, but nothing really big," he shrugged.

"O-oh that s-sounds fun," I said. He didn't even look at me while we talked which kind of hurt. However, I still liked talking to him. I just wished that he had noticed me. I looked around the room and saw that I wasn't the only one being ignored for Sasuke, Lee was too. I let out a sigh; I just couldn't understand how two people could be so blind that all they see is one person that they refused to see anyone else.

**Ino POV:**

I don't know why I was drawn to Shikamaru. He is lazy and yet isn't afraid to tell me what he thinks. I still have yet to figure him out fully. Most of the time we talked he would just lie there, adding in some remark every now and then. Yet I was drawn to him, almost as if he was a new mystery for me to figure out.

"So, Shikamaru, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No, most girls are too troublesome," he shrugged.

I looked at him, "Are you gay too?"

"No," he sighed.

"Oh, but girls are troublesome?" I asked.

"You're asking questions now, right?" he said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah," I said.

"Then there's your answer," he shrugged.

"Excuse me for trying to get to know you," I said as I crossed my arms.

We said in silence for a few moments before he sighed, "Fine, go ahead, ask your questions."

I smiled, "Thank you." We started to talk and got to know each other, for once having an actual conversation with a guy instead of fighting over one.

**Sakura POV: **

I was staring at Sasuke as Lee was talking my ear off. I don't even know what he was talking about at this point. There was something about "Youth" and that's when I tuned him out. I just stared at Sasuke, not believing that he's gay. How could something that perfect be gay?

"Sakura, are you listening?" Lee asked.

"Of course, you were talking about youth," I said as I turned to him.

He frowned and I knew I was wrong. I felt a little bad, as I was ignoring him as Sasuke ignored me. However, I would apologize later; right now, all that was important was winning back Sasuke's heart. I guess more so, winning it in the first place.

"He's not going to love you," Lee said as he looked to where I was looking.

"Excuse me," I asked.

"He won't love you, not like I can," Lee smiled.

"Lee, you're sweet, but my heart belongs to Sasuke," I sighed.

"Who's gay," he said.

"No, he's confused," I said, not believing that he could be gay for one minute.

"Sakura," he started, but I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to hear it," I said as I crossed my arms and refused to talk to him. All I wanted to do was talk to Sasuke.

"Sakura, he only wants to talk to Naruto," Lee said.

I frowned, "I know, what does he have, that I don't?"

"Nothing, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Lee said.

I smiled at his words and decided then I could talk to him for at least a little while, "Really?"

"Yes, any guy would be lucky to have you," he said.

I smiled, "Thank you." We started to talk and he made me feel special, though a big part of me was still thinking about Sasuke.

**TBC...**


	17. Kiba's Confusion

**Shelly's note: As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Don't hate me for this chapter....**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kiba's Confusion**

**Kiba's POV:**

Sasuke made it perfectly clear where his interest lies and that it is not with me. However, I can't seem just to move on. I wish I could, yet I look at him and I don't want to give up. I'm not so blind that I can't see that Hinata is trying to talk to me. In all honesty, maybe I should at least try to get to know her because at least she's interested.

I looked at Sai, debating whether I should ask him for advice. I knew he'd probably tell me to back off. I let out a sigh as I said, "Hey Sai."

"What?" he asked.

"I need your honest opinion," I said as I looked around, making sure that no one else was around to hear us.

"About what?" he asked, obviously interested.

"About Sasuke," I said.

"Move on," he said with a smile.

I frowned, "What?"

"Hinata obviously likes you, she's like a girl version of Sasuke just nice and shy with a huge rack," he said, though I'm not sure how he said it with a straight face.

"That doesn't help," I mumbled.

"Why, it's not the answer you want?" I remained silent, because we both knew that was the reason.

Part of me wanted to say I was in love with Sasuke, though the other part of me knew he was right that I just lusted after him. I walked outside to see Sasuke sitting by himself reading on the porch.

"Hey," I said.

He looked at me, "Hey."

"I have a favor, you can say no, but it would really help me," I said as I looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking back at me, obviously unsure.

"Can I kiss you," I asked, completely serious.

"Excuse me," he said, as his eyebrow shot up and he put down his book.

"To get it out of my system," I explained. "You say its lust so I want to see if you're right so I can move on."

He hesitated before answering, "Just one kiss and if you touch me again after, I'll cut your hand off."

"Deal," I smiled, just happy that he said yes.

I leaned in, as did he, and our lips met. It was hot and the kiss was good, but there wasn't any spark. I wanted to feel more between him and me; I was hoping I felt more between him and me. However, I didn't and perhaps that meant he was right. Perhaps that meant I should just move on. I liked him for his looks and that was all.

We separated, still looking at each other and I asked, "Did you feel anything?"

"No," he said, as I expected.

"Me either," I said before looking away.

"I guess that settles that," he said with a shrug once again picking up his book, telling me the conversation is over, causing me to sigh as I got up and walked back in the house.

**Sasuke POV:**

About two minutes after Kiba left, Naruto walked up to me. He seemed to be upset, but I wasn't sure why. "What's wrong?" I asked as I put my book down and looked at him.

"I saw you kiss Kiba," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked annoyed at how much I seemed to be asking that today.

"You kissed Kiba," he repeated.

"So?" I asked.

"I thought you liked me," he said obviously upset still.

"I do," I shrugged.

"But you're kissing him?" he asked, confused.

"Naruto, I like you, but you're not my boyfriend, I can kiss whoever I want," I said.

"But why him, he likes you," Naruto said, still upset.

"He wanted to get over me," I shrugged.

"And he does so by kissing you, that makes a lot of sense," he rolled his eyes.

"He had to know what he felt for me and we tried kissing without the game and felt nothing," I explained, not seeing the big deal.

"I still don't like it," he said.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not, you're not my boyfriend, and until you are, you can't say a damn thing about it," I said thought I really meant for it to be in my head.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I sighed and said, "Look just know that it was good for me too, now I know I don't feel a thing for Kiba, I'm sure I'm completely over him."

"And what about me?" he grinned.

I smirked and pulled him into a kiss that made my heart speed up. I said, "You're a whole different story."

I looked at the window and saw my mother standing there, knowing she just saw us kiss. I looked at her as I said to him, "Let's go on the hammock and relax."

He just nodded and I grabbed his hand as we walked off the porch and got onto the hammock. I laid my head on his chest as we lay on the hammock and talked.

**Mikoto POV**

I watched as Sasuke kissed blonde boy I think his name is Naruto. I couldn't believe it as he grabbed his hand and got into the hammock. A hammock is such an intimate place to lay, not a place for two boys to lie together. I knew I had to do something, something that my son may hate now but would thank me for later.

I picked up the phone and dialed Fugaku's number. "Hello," I heard his voice say.

"Fugaku, we have a problem," I said.

"What sort of problem," he asked.

"A problem with Sasuke," I said.

"Explain," he said.

"He's gay," I said, hesitantly.

"No son of mine is a homosexual," Fugaku said, furiously.

"I know, Fugaku, I know, we have to fix this," I said, panicked.

"Don't worry," he said before he paused. "I have a plan," he said, calmly.

"I knew you would," I said, as I looked out at Sasuke, knowing it wouldn't be easy.

"Give me some time though, this won't happen overnight," he said.

"As long as you fix this," I said with a smile, staring out at the hammock.

"You know I will," was the last thing he said before he hung up.

I hung up the phone staring out the window, finally thinking everything was going to be okay again. If I had it my way, this would be the last week my son would be kissing boys.

**TBC...**

**So I felt like updating because I'm starting to write chapter 22...which means the story will almost be over soon. I'm debating in my head if I want a sequel to this story or not. I'm not very good with sequels because I always want to move onto the next idea, however, it would be very different from this story. It would be kind of like the future and how it all played out sort of thing, maybe 10 years later. Or I could just move on to a new story so far One Tempting Year is winning in my poll and if you have yet to vote in my poll you should. Alternatively, if you have an idea of what I should write please be my guest at proving new ideas. It can be in the form of full out ideas or just a song you think would provide good inspiration for a story if you've read my other stories you know I often use songs as inspiration, this is one of the few that doesn't. **


	18. The Lake

**Shelly's note: I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Fugaku's plans aren't mentioned in this chapter because Sasuke and what not don't know about them, yet, and won't know about part of his plans until chapter 20 when it comes up again...I know I suck to make you wait that long however I have some things I want to make happen first and he said he had plans but they will take time...so enjoy these happy chapter before then **

**You guys are awesome by the way, since I got 13 reviews last chapter...it made me happy....**

**This is a long chapter so please be happy I considered breaking it into two chapters but I didn't because to me this story has short chapters to begin with so I just let it slide as a long chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Lake**

**Kiba POV:**

Sasuke's mother once again called the girls over. It wasn't a bad thing; however, we all knew none of them would be hanging out with Sasuke.

"Let's go to the lake today," Sai said. "It's not that far away."

"Why there's a beach right there," Naruto argued.

"The lake's more calming," Sasuke said.

"Okay, let's go to the lake," Naruto grinned.

I almost laughed at how quickly Naruto's mind changed. We packed up the cars with some stuff for the lake before we all piled into a few cars; luckily, Sasuke's friends were his age so they could drive since we couldn't. I ended up in a car with Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru and Ino. I sat next to Hinata who was next to Sakura, who was in front of Lee, who was next to Shikamaru, who was next to Ino. Sasuke and Naruto took the front seats as expected. In the next car were Suigetsu, Karin, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Sai, and Juugo. I felt a little bad for Karin, as she was the only girl in a car full of freaks.

"So, Hinata, you like the lake?" I asked.

She looked surprised that I was talking to her but answered, "Y-yeah, I h-hear its p-pretty this t-time of y-year."

"It is, it's actually a lot of fun too," I smiled.

She smiled as we started to talk. I started to realize that maybe I was being stupid by focusing all my attention toward Sasuke before.

**Suigetsu POV:**

Karin wouldn't stop staring at me. It has been a little weird around her ever since that kiss. Everyone in the car could feel the tension, just no one want to speak out about it because all the loud mouths were in the other car. I knew Sai thought about saying something I could feel his eyes on us and I knew he just had some kind of comment, probably one that was completely inappropriate.

"We need to talk," Karin finally broke the silence as I kept my eyes on the road.

"About what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't about what I was about something other than that truth or dare kiss.

"What happened during truth or dare," she said.

"How about later," I said quickly glancing back at our audience.

"No, later you'll just avoid it, you can't avoid me now," she said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's just, I felt something," she said.

"It was truth or dare, that's all," I said, trying not to let my emotions get the best of me.

"So you felt nothing?" she asked.

I quickly looked at her before looking back at the road with a frown, "No." I had to lie, if I didn't everything would change and then if we broke up we would never be friends, everything would break apart.

**Shikamaru POV: **

We got to the lake and I laid out a towel and umbrella to lie on and under, as I didn't feel like swimming or burning. I saw out of the corner of my eye another towel being put down next to mine. I looked up to see Ino standing next to me in her bikini. I realized that it was lucky for the girls that Sasuke lived on the beach so they wore their bathing suits when they came over just in case any way, otherwise they would have had to run back to wherever they were staying to get them.

"Mind if I tan next to you?" she asked with a smile.

"No, I don't mind," I shrugged as I lay down and closed my eyes.

We stayed in comfortable silence most of the time, however, every now and then, she would start a conversation and I would respond. This summer was turning out very pleasant.

**Sakura POV:**

I started to tan when a shadow was cast over me. I looked to see what the problem was, "Lee, you're standing in my sun."

"Sorry Sakura," he said in his over enthusiastic tone as he moved to the other side of me.

"Is there something you want?" I asked as he stared at me.

"I want to talk," he smiled.

"I'm tanning," I sighed, knowing that he meant well, but he just wasn't my type.

"Oh, okay maybe later then," he smiled, before walking away. I just shook my head, knowing that he poor guy wasn't going to give up. He was great for an ego boost but even if I couldn't have Sasuke, that didn't mean I had to lower my standards to Lee, right?

Sai looked at me as he sat down, "You have that guy on a leash."

"It's great right?" I smiled. "I wonder if I could get him to get me water if I asked."

"You're a horrible person," he said.

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes.

"Any time," he smiled.

"I was being sarcastic," I said.

He just shrugged and said, "Let the guy down easy, he does have feelings other than happy."

I frowned, "Do you think I should give him a chance?"

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"I think he kind of deserves it," I shrugged.

"Don't lead him on," he said. "If you don't like him just tell him."

"Not everyone can be so straight forward," I said.

"Then you'll probably just hurt him," he said and I knew he was right.

"If he asks me on a date, I'll give it a shot and commit then if I don't like it I'll tell him," I said, hoping not to break Lee's heart.

"Whatever you think is best," he said with a shrug before he got up and walked away.

**Naruto POV:**

I sat with Neji and Gaara. I sighed as I looked at the two of them, "You guys probably want me to leave you two alone, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Gaara asked.

"Well you are together right?" I asked.

Neji was drinking from a water bottle and ended up choking on the water, "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well you always hang out together, you room together, I mean you guys are practically attached at the hip," I explained.

"Listen, just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone is," Neji glared.

"Sorry," I said, weakly.

"We are best friends, not lovers," Gaara said.

"Oh, never mind then," I sighed.

"What did you want to know?" Neji asked.

"I'm just wondering about how to approach this whole thing with Sasuke," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"He told me yesterday I couldn't be jealous because I wasn't his boyfriend," I explained.

"That's code for ask me to be your boyfriend," Gaara said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's being the girl in this which is surprising," Neji said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"One of you has to ask the other out, the guy asks the girl out right?" he said, causing me to nod as he continued. "And if you want to be the guy in the guy in the relationship you need to take the first step of control by asking him out, just like you would with a girl."

I just smiled as I got up and said, "Thanks guys." I decided that I had to go find Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV:**

I sat with Suigetsu in silence. Both of us had something on our minds that we wanted to talk about, but weren't sure how to bring it up.

"You go first," I said to him.

"Karin said she felt something during our truth or dare kiss," he sighed.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed as he looked down.

"What's the problem then, you two should have gotten together a while ago," I said.

"What?" he said.

"Come on, I'm not blind you guys have liked each other for awhile so stop lying about it and just get together already," I said.

"But what if we break up?" he asked.

"What if you don't?" I asked back.

"I guess you're right," he said and it seemed like he felt better. "Okay, your turn."

"What if Naruto's just like Kiba?" I asked as I looked down.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if he just makes me fall for him and then never acts on it?" I frowned.

"Does it feel like it's just lust to you?" he asked.

"No, it feels like there's something," I said.

"Does it feel like that with Kiba?" he asked.

"No," I sighed.

"Then stop worrying," he said.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

"You too," he said as we both stood up.

As we were about to walk back over by the group, Naruto came over by us and said, "Hey Sasuke, can we talk?"

"I'll see you later," Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"Sure," I said to Naruto. "Let's go for a walk." It was getting dark as we started to walk and the stars were coming out. "So, what'd you want to talk about?" I asked as I grabbed his hand.

He smiled as we continued to walk and said, "Remember what you said the other night?"

"Which thing?" I asked.

"How I'm not your boyfriend," I said.

"Yeah," I said, somewhat unsure where this was going.

"Let's change that," I said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasuke, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

I was shocked as part of me still felt as if he was going to be like Kiba and just lead me on for a few years so all I could do was nod and say, "Yes."

He smiled as he pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss made me feel amazing as I quickly responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and in his hair and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. It was soft and yet passionate at the same time. As we pulled away, still in each other's arms, I realized it couldn't get much better than this.

"We should head back, I'm sure they're going to want to head home soon," he said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said as I let go of him only for a moment before connecting our hands once again as we walked back toward the group. It felt as if I could do anything with Naruto by my side, even stand up to my parents.

As we walked back by the group, everyone was looking at us. Neji and Gaara had had a knowing look on their faces and Suigetsu seemed as if he was guessing that he knew what happened. We just sat down by the campfire they had made as he wrapped his arms around me and I knew that they would want explanations tomorrow, but I didn't really care. For that moment, everything was perfect.

**TBC...**

**. **


	19. Another Day at the Beach

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy and please review **

**Since I had close to 10 reviews I'll be nice and update....I've decided on doing the sequel...but be warned, I've changed my ending to this story, it may not be a super happy ending, but the sequel should come out pretty fast after it and fix some things I'm working on the outline for the sequel right now so I'll let you guys know for sure and what it'll be called once I get started on it after I'm completely done with this story, which only has like three chapters left to be written..**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Another Day at the Beach**

**Sasuke POV:**

We decided to relax on the beach today; I say that loosely as the entire morning I was being bugged by my friends about what happened.

"So tell us what happened," Karin said.

"He asked me out, that's all there is to it," I sighed.

"If you saw the look on your face you wouldn't be saying that," Suigetsu smirked.

I looked at Karin and Suigetsu and said, "Don't you have your own issues to work out?"

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your boyfriend?" Suigetsu said quickly.

"I like to read and relax on the beach, he likes to play volley ball with his idiotic friends," I shrugged.

"By read, do you mean stare at the shirtless view your boyfriend is giving you?" Karin asked as she sat next to me.

I glared at her before looking back toward by book as well as the view from the corner of my eye. Suddenly Karin took my book as Naruto started to walk over towards us.

"Hey babe," he said as he sat down next to me.

"Did he just call you babe?" Karin laughed.

I glared at her once again, wishing I could make her burst into flames.

"What you don't like the pet name? I can go back to your other one, Teme?" he smiled at me.

"I think you should call him babe," Suigetsu laughed.

"Suigetsu has something he wants to talk to you about Karin, ask him," I said before getting up and walking away from them.

I heard silence before someone came running after me, "Sasuke!"

"What Naruto?" I sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"All I wanted to do today was relax and those two idiots had to ruin it," I said.

"They just wanted to know what happened, no need to get angry," he said.

I just shrugged, "They needed to talk about it anyway."

"Come on, let's go get to relaxing then, I think there's a hammock nearby where we can make out and you can calm your hot self down," he smirked.

I just chuckled, "I'd like that."

**Suigetsu POV:**

"What was Sasuke talking about Suigetsu?" she asked, I knew that I shouldn't lie.

I frowned, "I lied to you."

"What?" she asked.

"I did feel something when we kissed," I sighed.

"Why did you lie? Why did you make me feel like an idiot?" she asked, obviously mad.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship by dating. If we dated and broke up we couldn't go back to how we were," I said.

"So you're already planning on breaking up?" she asked. "But you haven't even tried dating me?"

"Everyone knows very few high school relationships last," I said.

"So you don't want to try?" she asked. "You're just going to pass up what we both felt and forever wonder?"

"I don't know," I said, honestly.

"Suigetsu, look at me," she said and I did. She continued, "How can we not at least try?"

I knew that she was right, and maybe I was just scared, "You're right."

She smiled, "So, we're going to give this a shot?"

"We're going to give us a shot," I said, hoping it all wouldn't blow up in my face.

**Shikamaru POV:**

Part of me wanted to shoot myself. I was supposed to be on the beach, not being dragged around a shopping center by Ino. At least I wasn't in this alone Lee, Sai, and Kiba were being dragged around by Sakura and Hinata. Sakura dragged Sai to help Lee, who followed her, hold her bags. At first, he looked at her as if she was crazy and said, "Unlike him I'm not going to follow you like a puppy and carry your bags." However, she convinced him somehow and now we're all stuck here, watching the girls shop. I guess it's fair though, we lie around and do what I like sometimes and she drags me shopping other times, or at least that's how she put it. I'm not sure how I got to this point with her, these should be boyfriend duties and I'm not even her boyfriend.

**Sai POV:**

I can't believe I was forced to come here. What was worse I was holding a pink shopping bag full of underwear. She told me that she couldn't let Lee hold certain items or it might make him get the wrong idea, but I wouldn't. I tried to tell her that he wasn't that stupid but she seems to think he is, so here I am. I'm holding underwear and bathing suits, while trying to figure out how I was stuck in this mess. Part of me thinks she's using me to make Lee think she's interested in someone else because the way he's glaring at me is making me think she's doing something that is jealousy worthy.

"Thanks for coming along Sai," she said with a smile as she touched my arm.

"I didn't really have a choice," I said, hoping that she wasn't using me as a fill in Sasuke; I know I look sort of like my cousin but I'm certainly not him.

**Kiba POV:**

Hinata didn't seem really to care for shopping, as she didn't really buy much. I didn't mind going along with the girls and Hinata asked politely if I would come. It was just nice to hang out with her. She put a smile on my face every time we talked.

"Thank y-you for c-coming along, K-Kiba," she smiled."

"Of course, anything to spend time with you," I smiled, causing her to blush.

**Sakura POV: **

By the end of the day, I was hoping that Lee was getting the picture that I wasn't interested in him. If he asked me out, I'd go on a date and then let him down easy, I don't want to break his heart, he's just not my type. As the girls and I walked back to where we were staying, I said, "Today was fun."

"You mean since you had two guys following you around?" Ino asked.

"Shut up, Ino, you're just jealous," I said.

"Nope, I'm happy with Shikamaru," she smiled.

"I'm h-happy with Kiba as well," said Hinata only slightly stuttering.

"I wish I could be happy with someone," I sighed.

"W-what about Lee?" Hinata asked.

"He's not my type," I said.

"Sai?" Ino asked.

"He's kind of like Sasuke I guess," I said, debating if I should get to know Sai or not.

**TBC...**


	20. Date Night

**Shelly's note: I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**This is getting updated real quick because I logged on today and saw I had 26 e-mails, not all for this last chapter, but none the less since I use a separate e-mail for my fan fiction account I knew it was probably all for this story and then I checked and this was up to 195 reviews and this last chapter had 9 so that made me pretty happy as it is now my fourth highest story in number of reviews, though I don't ever think any of my stories will beat my highest **

**Anyways...I just want to say keep in mind this chapter only reveals part of the plan, it doesn't tell the whole plan so don't be like "What the hell that won't make him change his mind his parents are crazy" or anything along those lines...if you do I'll get annoyed...wait until chapter 23 that explains well the whole thing and his father comes into it and you'll all hate me...just saying....though after I write one more chapter of this I will start working on the sequel: which will be called: Life After That Summer...Or something along those lines....so that I can post it for sure...I'll post something on this story when it is up so that those reading this know, but if I start writing it soon then it should be up soon after this is done...**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Date Night**

**Naruto POV**

I let out a sigh as I sat in Sasuke's room. It was date night, or at least it was supposed to be. Sakura had been asked by Lee and Kiba by Hinata and they were going on a double date, we were going to go with, but then Sasuke's mom said that she wanted to go out to dinner with him so they could talk. He tried to get out of it, but she said that it was important.

"Have you even told her about us?" I asked.

"I'm telling her tonight," he said. "I promise if I didn't have to go, I wouldn't."

He sat next to me, as I frowned, "I can't believe I'm being stood up so you can go to dinner with your mother."

"She might have something important to say," he said.

"She hates the fact that you are gay, there's nothing important that she could possibly say," that she could possibly say.

"Just relax dobe," he said as he kissed me.

I sighed, "Fine, but I want a fully report of anything bad she says."

"I'll tell you everything," he said with a smirk.

"You better," I said with a sigh, hoping that night would go smoothly.

**Sakura POV:**

Hinata and I were getting ready for our double date with Lee and Kiba. When Lee asked me out, I had to say yes, not because I wanted to, but because he deserved at least one chance.

"T-tonight should b f-fun," Hinata said with a smile. I knew she was just happy to get Kiba to ask her out on a date.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. I was trying not to bring down the entire night; however, I was not looking forward to it either.

"K-Kiba's a great guy, I t-think I really like h-him," she said, still smiling as she brushed her hair.

"That's great Hinata, I'm really happy for you," I said with a smile.

"W-what are you doing t-tonight, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Shikamaru and I are going to just hang out," she said with dreamy smile on her face. "I think tonight might be the night he asks me out."

"H-how exciting," Hinata smiled.

"So soon?" I asked.

"Don't be bitter, forehead," Ino said.

Before I could respond, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of our dates. "Whatever pig, we have real dates to go on," I said as Hinata and I walked toward the door.

**Hinata POV:**

The date was going perfectly. I couldn't help but smile as Kiba and I talked. The only problem was Sakura and Lee. Lee was practically drooling over her and she didn't seem to care, in fact, it was obvious that she wasn't interested in him. It did take some of the pressure off, having another couple there when the conversation started to pick up.

I was happy when at the end of the night Kiba said, "I'm going to walk Hinata home on our own."

"Okay, you guys have fun," Sakura smiled.

"S-so, why did you want to walk m-me home?" I asked.

"Well I figured it makes it feel more like a date, plus they were getting kind of annoying," he smiled.

I just nodded, "Oh."

"Plus, with them around it would be a little awkward to ask you what I wanted to ask you," he smiled.

"And, w-what would that b-be?" I asked, feeling my face heat up.

"I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend," he asked.

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "I'd l-love to be."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed me. I had never felt as alive as I had in that moment. "Goodnight," he said as he pulled away.

I blushed as I said, "Goodnight."

**Lee POV:**

"So, now that we're alone, I have something that I wish to ask you," I said once we left the restaurant.

"What would that be?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you are the most beautiful girl, please, be mine," I said.

"Lee, I did not mean to lead you on," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that," she sighed.

"But tonight, the date," I said.

"I figured you deserved a chance, but you're not my type," she said, trying to let me down somewhat easy.

I frowned, "I understand Sakura."

I was obviously disappointed, though I didn't want to show it to her as I said, "I'll see you around Sakura." Then I walked away, leaving Sakura to walk home by herself.

**Ino POV:**

Shikamaru and I hung out on the beach in front of Sasuke's house. He looked up at the stars as we talked and there was just something calming about the whole thing.

"I've never met anyone like you," he said as he looked at me.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You're troublesome, but I don't mind," he said as he looked back up at the stars.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smiled.

He just shrugged as I moved closer to him. I smiled when he didn't move away from me, but instead let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"So," he started. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"We haven't even gone on a real date," I laughed.

"This is a date," he said.

I just smiled, "A date is when you take me to a restaurant."

"You mean when I spend money?" he said.

"We do this all the time, a date is something you don't usually do," I explained.

"How troublesome," he sighed.

"But I would love to be your girlfriend," I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"But you want to go on a date," he said.

"Yep," I smiled.

He just shook his head adding another, "Troublesome."

"But you don't mind," I just laughed.

**Sasuke POV:**

I sat across the table from my mother, which was awkward. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked before taking a drink of the water the waiter set before me.

"I talked to your father," she said.

Her words made me choke, "What?"

"He's come up with a solution to your problem," she said.

"I told you this can't be fixed," I glared.

"That's not his solution," she said.

"Then what is," I asked.

"He's sending you to live with Itachi, until you see the error of your ways," she said.

"The error of my ways?" I was ready to punch someone at her words.

"When you decide to date a nice girl, you can be a part of the family again," she said.

"You're going to disown me, just like that?" I asked.

"You're not disowned, yet, you just will be if you don't stay in line," she said.

"You mean if I don't turn straight," I rolled my eyes.

"Itachi will set you straight, there will be no distractions at his house," she said.

"I have a boyfriend mother," I said. "This isn't some phase."

"You what?" she said in a harsh tone.

"I have a boyfriend," I said.

"It's that blond isn't it," she hissed. "This is why I'm sending you away."

"His name is Naruto," I said. "And sending me away won't do anything."

"We'll see about that," she said. "Give me your car keys."

I handed them to her, not saying a word as she said, "You can have them back when you're done with this phase," she said.

I just shook my head and said, "Keep them; I don't want anything from you. This isn't some phase." I then decided I was done listening to what she said and walked out of the restaurant. I started to walk home, wondering how I was going to tell Naruto that I was being sent away.

**TBC...**


	21. Last Night

**Shelly's Note: as always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**IMPORTANT: So, I've thought about it and instead of doing a sequel I'm just going to continue with the story just 10 years later so it technically will be what the sequel would be just I'm going to continue it on this story....I may change the title of this story, so if you see that I changed the name and summary don't be alarmed, I'm just changing it to fit the sequel with it...I've tried doing sequels before and I think the reason they don't work is because people don't always follow from the original to the sequel so I'm just continuing it here ....This will probably change to something along the lines: It All Started That Sumer...I'll wait until chapter 24 or 25 probably to change the title and summary but I'm just warning you now and I'll probably warn you again next chapter and the chapter after**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Last Night **

**Sasuke POV:**

"So, what'd she say?" Naruto smiled at me as he followed me into my room. I just frowned as I sat on my bed.

"It wasn't good," I shook my head.

"I told you not to go, you should have just stayed with me," he said as he started to kiss me.

I pushed him away softly as I said, "Naruto, I'm serious."

"What happened?" he asked, looking worried.

"I should have never told her," I said looking down.

"About us?" he asked.

"About any of it, about being gay, about us, none of it," I said.

"Then we would have had to hide," He said.

"For what, the one day they come to visit?" I said. "It would have been worth it."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They're sending me away," I frowned, finding that I couldn't look at him.

"What?" he said. "We're already going to have to be apart during school, now during summer too?"

"They're sending me to my brother's house so he can straighten me out," I frowned.

"You're just going to let them do that?" he almost yelled.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter Naruto," I said.

"Did you even try?" he asked.

"They are threatening to disown me," I said.

"I see what's important," he said.

"If I could stay, don't you think I would?" I asked as I looked at him.

He just remained silent as I said, "We're doing exactly what they would want."

"What?" he asked.

"Fighting, when we should be making the most out of the last night we have together for a while," I said.

"You're right," he sighed as he hugged me as if he would never let go.

I hugged him back, remaining the silent, loving warmth and comfort in his arms.

"What are we going to do after summer is over?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're going to be living with Itachi and I'm going to be home, we can't be at this summer house forever," he said.

I just chuckled, "My entire family lives pretty close together, even Sai, I live about five minutes away from Sai, who lives about two minutes from Itachi."

"Oh, so you'll live close?" he asked.

I nodded, "Living with Itachi won't change that, it'll just make this summer more difficult."

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise," I said, giving him a reassuring kiss, which he deepened. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

He just nodded as he took my hand and we walked out of my room and toward the beach. I could feel my mother's eyes on us as we walked out the door, but I didn't care. That night all I cared about was Naruto.

**Naruto POV **

I couldn't believe he was leaving. I just got him and now he was being sent off to live with his brother. At least I knew he'd live close though, because Sai lived close to me and if his brother lived close to Sai that meant he'd live close to me. The only thing that would suck is if his brother were like his parents.

We walked down the beach and I just hoped that we wouldn't fight anymore that night. Sasuke was right, we had been doing exactly what they would want us to do. They didn't want a gay son, which means they probably wouldn't like me very much.

He grabbed my hand in a reassuring way as he said, "They can't make us split up."

"But they can do a lot to make it hard for us to be together," I frowned.

"Let's not think about that tonight, let's just listen to the waves and relax," he said.

"It's just, everything about us is difficult," I said as I sat down in the sand.

He sat behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, my family doesn't own multiple houses, my parents are great but they aren't rich like yours," I said.

"And you think this is going to be a problem?" he asked.

"Your parents sent you to a private school, they obviously want you to be with someone like you," I frowned.

"Listen, I don't care about how rich your parents are, what school you go to, or what my parents think. If I did I wouldn't be dating you," he said.

"Other people will," I frowned.

"Who cares about other people," he said.

"You're saying this now, but one day when you're trying to make it on your own what if you blame me because you get disowned and you aren't part of your parents company?" I asked.

"If my parents can't realize that it's my life by that time, then I don't want to work for them," he said.

"How do you know you won't regret it?" I asked.

"I know because if I let you just walk away then I'll have to live with the regret of losing you," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked as I turned toward him.

"My parents may never accept me, why would I give up someone who does?" he said with a shrug.

I couldn't help but smile as I kissed him. As we kissed, we fell back onto the sand, our hands roaming each other's bodies and our tongues moving together. I had never felt as alive as I did that night under the stars. He made me forget all my worries as he kissed my neck, leaving a hicky in the process.

When we stopped making out, we just laid on the beach, not wanting the night to end. "I'm going to miss you so much," I said as we lay so his head was on my chest.

"Me too," he said. Before I knew it, we were falling asleep on the beach, people were probably wondering where we were and what we were doing. However, it didn't matter; all that mattered was having Sasuke in my arms.

**TBC....**


	22. Gone

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Okay, so new title will definitely be: It All Started One Summer **

**New Summary will be: ****It all started because of a game, it led to romance, friendship, and heartbreak. One summer changes their lives, but when they see each other again, ten years later, will the heartbreak fade or will the scars remain? AKA Last One Back NaruSasu**

**Oh I'm happy because I just wrote chapter 25, which is the last chapter of them being younger so now I can start on writing the 10 years later part which if I stick to what I have planned is going to be fun... **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Gone**

**Naruto POV:**

Our goodbye was much too short. Sure, we woke up in each other's arms, but that wasn't enough. I didn't want him to leave at all. "I don't want you to go," I whispered as I sat on the hood of his parent's car.

"We'll see each other again before you know it," he comforted me, I know it was only to try to make me feel better, as the look in his eyes told me he didn't want to go either.

"I still don't want you to leave," I frowned.

He just nodded as he put a hand on each side of me on the car and started to lean in closely to me. I leaned in as well, closing the distance between us as I slid off the car and switched our positions so that I had him pinned underneath it. He didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his fingers in my hair, encouraging me more. It wasn't long before our tongues were battling for dominance and mine was winning, though he always tried before giving in. I was just about to move down to his neck and give him a hicky as he gave me the previous night, when his mother walked out. "Sasuke Uchiha, you stop that this instant!"

We immediately pulled away and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at how disheveled I could make him look in only a short period.

"Get in the car, it's time to go," she said as she started to push him toward the door of the car.

"Bye," he said, giving me one last quick kiss.

"Bye, I'll miss you," I said.

"You too," he said as he got into the car, his mothers still pushing him to get in, quickly waving to everyone else, who he had said bye to earlier that morning before I had stolen him away again.

As the car drove away, I felt my heart start to sink. Everyone else seemed fine, but for me it wasn't. It felt as if we had just gotten together and now he was being taken away from me. Moreover, I had no idea what they had in store for him once they got to his brother's house.

"Naruto are you okay?" Suigetsu asked. He was waiting for Karin and Juugo to pack up their car, as they were leaving too. They saw no point in staying if Sasuke wasn't there; part of me had to agree.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one," he chuckled.

"It's about Sasuke," I sighed.

"What about him?" he asked.

"What if they make him think that he doesn't want me?" I asked as I looked down.

"Once Sasuke makes up his mind on something, it's pretty set," Suigetsu said as he stood up.

"So?" I shrugged as I looked back up.

"That something at the moment is you," he shook his head at my stupidity.

"So I have nothing to worry about?" I asked, not sure why I was feeling so insecure.

"No, plus, his brother isn't as horrible as one may think, he only has Sasuke's best interest in mind," he said.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"You're just going to think the whole family is against you, huh?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked with a sigh.

He shrugged and chuckled as he said, "You won't make many friends with any of them then."

"The Uchiha's are homophobic," I glared.

"Newsflash, you're dating an Uchiha," he laughed.

"You know what I mean," I glared.

"You want to know how to deal with an Uchiha?" he asked.

"Duh," I said.

"Stand your ground, they only respect strength, the fact that Sasuke puts up with you will earn you points with any of them," he said.

"Except the fact that I'm dating him," I sighed.

"They'll get over it," he shrugged. We heard a car honk and he said, "Well I should get going, try not to be a mess the entire time you don't see him."

I just nodded, "Thanks."

I sighed as I found myself alone. Neji and Gaara were hanging out, Shino was reading, Chouji and Lee were hanging out, Ino and Shikamaru were hanging out, Hinata and Kiba were hanging out, and Sakura was talking Sai's ear off. It left me alone, I knew I could join a conversation, but all I really wanted was to be with Sasuke. At that moment, I didn't feel like talking to anyone else, especially anyone who was so happy.

**Sasuke POV:**

I stared out the window of the car. I didn't want to go, but I had to. I frowned, as I looked out the window, my mother just said, "This will be good for you."

"Mother?" I sighed.

"Yes?" she said.

"Can we please not talk," I asked as I refused to look at her.

"You see my way soon enough, just wait," she said.

"You just don't understand," I shook my head.

We pulled up to Itachi's house and she turned to me and said, "Your father and I will be here to check up on you soon."

"Whatever," I mumbled as I grabbed my things.

"Sasuke don't be like that," she said.

"I know the way, you can just go," I growled as I shut the door.

She frowned at me as I turned my back toward her and walked toward Itachi's house. When I walked in, I was surprised to find a man I didn't recognize sitting on his couch. He had bluish hair and looked at me with a smirk, "You must be Sasuke."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kisame," he said.

"Why haven't I heard about you before?" I asked.

"Your brother keeps me a secret, especially from people who might tell his parents," he shrugged.

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm in love with him," he said as if it were no big deal.

I was surprised for a moment but then asked, "Is he in love with you?"

"Would he let me stay if he weren't?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"Exactly, though he won't say it and sometimes refuses to show it," he said.

"Oh," I said. "So you're his friend?"

"For now," he said. "I'm sure when your parents die; it'll be a different story."

I just nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to my room." My brother always kept a room ready for me, just in case. Walked in setting my things down, needing to comprehend the things I learned that day.

**TBC...**


	23. Fugaku’s Plan

**Shelly's Note: I started on chapter 26 finally...this isn't one of my favorite chapters....**

**As usual, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Fugaku's Plan**

**Sasuke POV:**

I woke up to find my mother and father in the kitchen, waiting for me. "You shouldn't get up so later," my father said as I looked at the clock, which read eight thirty.

"Sorry father," I mumbled.

"Your brother has been up since six," he said.

I just frowned and nodded as I made myself a bowl of cereal. I wondered why the both of them had to be there to "check up on me."

"I have something planned for today," he said.

I looked at him and just grunted, "Hn?"

"We'll be spending the entire day together," he announced. "You need to understand what it means to be an Uchiha man."

I wanted to smash my head into something, hard. If I had the means, I probably would have killed myself at the moment rather than having to listen to an entire day of them preaching, "don't be gay" to me.

All I could do was let out a sigh as I ate my breakfast and my mother said, "We're starting with family counseling."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Now that there are no distractions, I've asked Kakashi back for another try," she said, happily.

I just frowned; I knew that it was going to be an extremely long day. When the doorbell rang, my mother excitedly answered and let the man in.

He suggested, "Why don't you all sit on the couch."

"Why doesn't Itachi have to participate?" I asked with a slight growl.

"He's busy with his studies," my father said.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I restrained myself and just said, "Right."

"Do you have an issue with your brother?" Kakashi asked as he sat down.

"Excuse me," I glared.

"You seem to have an issue with him," he said.

"I don't have an issue with Itachi; I just don't understand why he doesn't have to participate in so called _family_ counseling," I glared at the silver haired man.

"I see," he said as he wrote something down. "Well let's get started."

"How does it make you feel when your parents go away on business?" he asked.

"This is stupid," I said.

"Answer the question Sasuke," my father said as he looked at me.

"When I was younger I didn't like it, now I don't care as much," I shrugged, knowing that with my father there it'd be stupid of me to run away.

"Would you not want attention from guys if you had it from us?" my mother asked.

"Mom, I'd still be gay," I said.

"Well, it's not allowed," my father said.

"So what, I'm just supposed to pretend?" I asked.

I looked toward Kakashi for some help. He looked as if he wanted to say something; however, everyone knew better than to speak out against my father.

"Mr. Uchiha, you can't force kids to do anything," he said, calmly.

"You don't know me very well then," my father said.

"It's just probably not a very good idea," he said.

"Where did you find this man? I want him out, now!" my father yelled as he pulled me out of the room. "Come Sasuke, we're going to show you why you will do as I say."

My wrist was starting to hurt as he dragged me along and I asked, "Can you let go, please?"

"No," he said as he pulled me out to the car that was waiting out front, only stopping so that I could get my shoes on.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said before demanding his driver to drive.

It was only a little while before we pulled up to a familiar building, my father's office building. "Father why are we here?" I asked.

"I have something to show you," he said.

I followed him, somewhat nervously as we walked into the building. He owned the entire thing and everyone knew his name. When we got up to the top floor, it was his office and he sat behind the desk and told me to sit down across from him.

"You see Sasuke; part of this could all be yours. Itachi will own most of the company but you will be his right hand man. You will be the second in command, if you don't mess it up now. This is all a sure thing, but a relationship is not. Marry a nice girl, who won't give the family bad press," he tried to convince me.

"But I won't be happy," I frowned.

"Sasuke, you'll have more money than you'll know what to do with, of course you'll be happy. However, say you take a chance with this boy, and you lose it all, you could be poor and heartbroken," his father said.

I let his words sink in as I looked around, knowing one day this would be Itachi's office when my father retired.

"Do you know what happens if you choose love?" he asked.

I looked down, "I get disowned?"

"That's right; you would hardly be worth calling an Uchiha. You wouldn't have a trust fund, a car, no family; you would no longer be set for life, and all because of a gamble," he said as he looked at me with serious eyes.

I let out a shaky breath, unsure if I was ready to lose all of that. Our relationship was so new, how could I be sure that it would last? Then he said, "Come take a walk with me, I have something else I want to show you."

We went down a few floors. When the elevator doors opened, I saw a well-lit hallway in front of me. "This displays all of the great Uchiha men," he announced. "Don't you want to be on this wall one day?" he asked.

I knew that it must wrap around the entire floor, with empty space or with portraits, as Uchihas usually thought very highly of other Uchihas. I just looked at the people's pictures hanging on the wall, a frown on my face as I thought of the decision that I had to make. I had thought that it was going to be easy before, but now I wasn't so sure. When everything was laid out in front of me and I was going to lose it, I wasn't sure I was ready to give it away for something so unsure.

**TBC...**


	24. Itachi

**Shelly's note: as always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Oh, I know that some characters are out of character in this chapter, but I don't care so don't bring it up...**

**This is a short chapter, sorry for that....I may not update until after the 5****th**** of may because I have exams and I need to study...also I need to catch up on what I have written...I have up to chapter 27 or 28 written but it's not typed and so please understand usually I am very good with updating and I will be when this semester is done and I have more chapters written...I may find time to update one chapter before then but I'm not sure...if I get everything done that needs to be done then I'll work on this but until then my updates will be slower until after the semester....**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Itachi**

**Itachi POV:**

I was sitting in my home office when Sasuke walked in, looking like a lost puppy in need of guidance. "Is there something you need?" I asked.

He nodded as he sat down, "Father took me to the office, and he told me how I'd be disowned if I were gay. I don't know what to do."

"Sasuke, use your brain," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's going to disown you if your gay, that doesn't mean you have to find a woman, just don't be with a man," I said.

"But I really like Naruto," he frowned.

"High school love rarely lasts," I sighed as I looked at him.

"So you're telling me to go with a sure thing?" he asked with a frown.

"Isn't that what you'd normally do?" I asked, knowing that it was mean of me possibly to make him more confused.

"I don't know, I mean I've never felt like this for anyone," he said.

"Sasuke, that means you can get your heart broken," I told him, not wanting him to get hurt by the boy he'd met just this summer.

"So what break his before he breaks mine?" he asked. "That doesn't make much sense."

"All I'm saying, the logical thing to do is to go with what father is offering," he said. "If you get disowned, he'll kick you out for good, you'll have no money, you won't be a part of the company, you'll have no means for a higher education, you'll be kicked out of that private school you attend, I mean have you thought this all the way through?" I said as I looked at him.

"I guess I hadn't," he mumbled.

"I mean, I would let you stay here, but I can't give you money, I can't give you a car, I can't give you an education, and I sure as hell can't give you everything he's offering. Sasuke I don't know if he'd even let me let you stay here, you have to remember, he controls both of our future for a while," I said, wishing that I didn't have to make him choose.

He nodded and frowned, I knew he didn't like it and the truth was, neither did I. "It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice," he said as he looked down.

"Just think about it," I said, trying to remain emotionless on the outside.

He nodded as he walked away toward his room. I frowned, wishing that there could be some other way, but knowing that there probably wasn't.

**Kisame POV:**

I walked into where Itachi was after Sasuke left. "Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I had to," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"No you didn't," I argued as I came up behind him and rested my arms so they were on his shoulders.

"What have I said about touching me?" he asked.

"Not to," I smirked. "But I know it's only because it makes you hot," I whispered in his ear.

"Stop it," he pushed me away, as he looked toward the door as if his parents were going to walk in at any moment.

I walked over, shut, and locked the door before sitting on his lap, "Now tell me why you said that to him."

"If he gave up everything just to end up with a broken heart then in the end he'd be left with nothing, if the boy truly likes him he'll understand that," Itachi said.

I started biting his ear then gave it a quick lick before saying, "I don't know, to me if Sasuke loved him, he'd choose him."

I started nibbling on his other ear and he let out a soft moan before he demanded, "Seriously stop it."

I just smirked and teased, "Stop what?"

"You know what," he glared as he pushed me off his lap.

"The door is locked," I insisted.

"My parents are still in the other room," he glared.

"Come on, you can't push me away forever," I practically whined.

"I've been doing a good job so far," he said.

"You would have given in if they weren't here," I said with a huff.

"Yeah, too bad for you," he smirked. "Oh and no talking to Sasuke."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I want him not to choose the boy," he said.

"But, he might miss out on love," I protested.

"Listen, I don't want him to get disowned, and right now I don't have the authority to protect him, but I can manipulate him so he can protect himself," he said.

"You don't want people to know it, but you're really just a good big brother," I smirked.

"Shut up," he said with a glare that said he might hurt me.

**Sasuke POV:**

No one should ever have to make this kind of decision. I mean, who tells their kid, that they'll be disowned if they're gay? I looked up at the ceiling, wondering how I was going to pick. I liked Naruto, but I wasn't sure if he was worth giving up everything for. I just wondered if he was truly the one for me. I wasn't sure what was worth more, risking losing what could be true love, or my future. I had mixed feelings as I lay there, just staring at the ceiling trying to sort out my feelings.

**TBC...**


	25. The Call

**Shelly's Note: as always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**This is the chapter that would be the end of Last One Back if I were splitting the two stories.....don't hate me for this chapter....please....****I got through chapter 28 typed so I figured I could post this...though it still maybe a while until I post again....I do still have to study..**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Call **

**Sasuke POV:**

I sat in Itachi's living room, knowing that I had a decision to make. I could have my life as I knew it for the past sixteen years, or I could have Naruto. I couldn't have both. Either way, I had a feeling that I would end up regretting something.

I just looked down at my cell phone in my hand. I frowned, not thinking that this decision would be so difficult. It shouldn't be so difficult. If I loved Naruto then I should be able to say that I just want to be with him. However, I was unsure if I was just falling in love with him, and I didn't want to lose that if I was.

I dialed his number and listened to the phone ring, hoping that I'd know what to do when he answered.

"Hello?" his voice answered, though it wasn't it's cheery self.

"Hey," I said. "It's me."

"I know," he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss you," he answered, almost automatically.

"Naruto, you can't just live for me, you have to be able to live your life when I'm not there," I said.

"I know, I will be able to, I just need time," I could hear the frown in his voice.

I let out a sigh and wished for a sign that would tell me what to do. I looked up and saw my father standing in the kitchen. It felt like I was being pulled between the two, which made me frown. My mother walked into the room and smiled at me as she sat on the couch and started to read. Itachi walked in and looked at me with a frown. Seeing my family in front of me, I knew I couldn't just lose them, I couldn't just be disowned for something unsure. I sighed, as I knew what I had to do. "I'm going to talk in my room," I said to my mother, who just nodded.

I got up and walked toward my room, shutting the door behind me, before I said into the phone, "Naruto, we need to talk."

"I don't like the sound of those words," he said, his voice concerned.

"I don't like saying them," I weakly replied.

"Then why are you?" he asked.

"Because, I don't really have a choice," I responded.

"Yes you do," I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Naruto, please hear me out," I pleaded, hoping that he would.

"You're breaking up with me, right?" he said.

"Naruto, you don't understand, they're making me choose," I frowned.

"What is there to understand, you made your choice?" he asked, I knew he was probably right.

"Can't we talk about this?" I asked.

"No, I'm done talking to you," he said as the line went dead. I frowned as I looked at the phone. I didn't want it to end like that. He didn't understand that I wasn't the type to take risks I went for sure things. If our relationship fell apart I would have nothing, my family wouldn't just accept me back. He had people that would accept him with open arms no matter what, I didn't.

I curled up on my bed, somehow feeling even lonelier than before. It was as if I had just broken off the one real relationship in my life. I felt as if I lost a piece of me with that call and I didn't know if I'd ever get it back. I just curled up on the bed in the fetal position, wishing that summer had never happened. Wishing that the game had never brought me Naruto because then I'd never felt the pain of having to choose between him and my family and I wouldn't have had to feel the pain of losing him.

**Naruto POV:**

I hung up the phone, soon after dropping it. I couldn't believe it. I thought we had a better relationship than just breaking up because of his parents. I probably should have let him explain, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear anything that might make me want to be even his friend. I couldn't understand how he could just take my heart and crush it to the ground.

Part of me wished I never met him. I wished I never came that summer and played last one back. Then I never would have known how his lips feel or how great was to be in his arms. Whoever said, "It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all" is a moron. If had never loved then I wouldn't have felt the pain of losing love.

My friends looked at me as I just stared at the ground. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke broke up with me," I said in a monotone voice, still staring at the ground.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry," said Ino as she gave me a hug.

"You deserve better," Sai smiled.

"Come on, let's cheer you up," Chouji said.

"I don't want to be cheered up," I growled as I stormed away.

I heard someone follow me and turned to see Sakura. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Naruto, I'm sure you're feeling very hurt right now, you should talk about it," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it with you," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're Sasuke's number one fan," I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly, so I know a bit about him," she said.

"Why would he do this?" I asked.

"I think his family means a lot to him, though he won't show it sometimes," she said.

"So them not approving isn't good?" I asked.

"You're relationship wouldn't have lasted long," she said.

"Oh," I sighed.

"He always wears the Uchiha symbol somewhere on him, so family must mean something to him," she explained. "In school he always seemed proud to be an Uchiha too, though I think they all are."

"I truly believed him when he said none of it mattered all that mattered was me," I said.

"I'm sure at the time he did and maybe he didn't have the parents he did, you two could be together," she tried comforting me.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"I know what it's like to have Sasuke break your heart," she said.

"You didn't even date him," I said.

"I know, but I was still in love with him, or thought I was," she sighed. "I think everyone likes the idea of Sasuke."

"I got to know him, I really do like _him_," I frowned.

"If it makes you feel any better I have two guys that are ignoring me," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sai and Lee," she sighed.

"I thought Lee wasn't your type," I said.

"Doesn't mean I don't want attention," she shrugged.

"And Sai?" I asked.

"He's kind of cute," she said.

"He looks a little like Sasuke you mean," I crossed my arms.

"Shut up," she said.

"Don't go for a guy just because you like his looks," I suggested. "And don't lead Lee on."

"Fine, I'll just die alone," she said.

"I'm sure," I rolled my eyes. My heart still ached but part of me was happy that I still had friends to fall back on. Sakura may not have been my friend initially but I was glad that she was there to help me through my break up with Sasuke. To think this all started because of a stupid game; at least I could just avoid him for the rest of my life. It wasn't as if we were ever going to meet again.

**TBC....**


	26. Who We've Become

**Shelly's Note: These start the 10 years later chapters **

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review...**

**I've got a lot to study for so this is going to be a quick update...**

**_________________________________________.________________________________**

**Chapter 26: Who We've Become**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

**Sasuke POV**

It was exhausting being Itachi's right hand man. Ever since he had taken over the company three years earlier, he had been working me extra hard. It wasn't that I had minded, has he knew that I didn't have much in my life that I cared about.

I had friends that I went out with every Saturday, because they forced me to. They refused to let me become secluded to just my work and myself. Itachi could tell that I cared about them even if I didn't show it or care to admit it.

I had a girlfriend, Aimi, who I had been going out with for four years. My parents set us up and I think I stayed with her more out of respect to their memory. Anyone could tell that I didn't truly care for her. We never even did anything that normal couples were supposed to do. Sure we made public appearances, or at least we used to, for the company. Many people even questioned if we were still a couple, most of my friends questioned why we were still a couple. Suigetsu always said that I couldn't have an actual relationship; I had left that part of my heart with Naruto ten years ago.

My parents had died in a car accident, which is why my brother took over the company. It was a day that brought mixed feelings for me. I was sad for losing family, and yet happy that I could finally be myself. They never understood me, with time I grew to accept that and keep my mouth shut. It was better to keep the peace than to be happy.

My friends thought that I'd break up with Aimi once they were gone. However, I couldn't do it. It was as if she was my last memory of them. For some reason I couldn't cut the ties, or maybe I just never saw a reason to do so.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out to me as I was walking down the hall to my office.

"What?" I looked back at him.

"Can you go get me coffee?" he asked.

I glared, "Are you serious?"

"You're the only one I trust," he said.

"Why can't Kisame get it?" I asked, annoyed.

"We're busy," he smirked.

"I'll take my time," I rolled my eyes as he walked toward his office. "You better be done when I get back." I walked out sighing to myself as I wondered how being his right hand man entailed being his coffee boy as well.

**Naruto POV:**

I kicked the filing cabinet, wondering why I chose this profession. I asked myself that on a daily basis: why had I chosen to go into business? The only answer I could think of was Sasuke. Just the thought of him still brought me shivers down my back, I tried dating other people, but none ever compared, so no one ever worked out. I wondered how a guy could make me fall so hard in such a short time and keep me holding on after breaking my heart. I knew it was because of him that I went to college for business and needed up working for the small company, Kyuubi. I said that I never wanted to see him again, but all my actions in life said otherwise.

"Why don't you take a break, Naruto," Iruka, my boss, suggested.

"Okay, thanks," I said. He knew that when I was frustrated I just needed to clear my head. "I'm going for coffee want some?" I asked.

"No, thank you," he smiled as I left.

I knew a great coffee place that my friend's mother owned. That was where I went whenever I got coffee. I was still friends with most people from that summer, almost everyone but Sasuke and his friends. I also had new friends as well. We all went out all the time and had a lot of fun. However, I was starting to feel weird, as I was one of the few people in the group who wasn't in a couple or even trying to be in a couple.

I walked into the coffee shop to see Tenten behind the counter, talking with Temari. "It's so obvious that he likes you," Tenten practically gushed.

"Are you guys talking about Shikamaru again?" I interrupted.

"Who else?" Temari smirked.

"You know he's with Ino, right?" I gave her a disappointed look.

"Yeah, yeah," she ignored me.

"Sometimes I wonder how you and Gaara are related," I shook my head.

"He'd get what he wanted too," she smirked.

"Don't worry Naruto, she's all talk," Tenten laughed. "What can I get for you?"

"My usual," I smiled.

"Coming right up she said as I quickly paid and walked to the other counter to wait for my drink. The door rang, signaling another costumer walking in, which caused me to look up as usual. However, I wished I hadn't this time, as standing at the counter was the one and only: Sasuke Uchiha. His looks were undeniably recognizable, as only he could look beautiful and manly, as well as flawless. Maybe it was just in my eyes that he was so and nobody else could stand out as he could.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha, what can I get you?" Tenten smiled.

"Two black coffees and a bottle of water," he said as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the container in front of him. I almost died seeing him bend over in front of me with that perfect ass of his She rung up his order and he handed her a twenty for something half the price then told her to, "Keep the change." She smiled at him as he turned to wait for his drink, as most people don't usually tip her that well, though ten dollars to him is probably nothing. He walked over to wait for his order, freezing as our eyes met. It was obvious that I had been staring at him so I did all I could do, "Sasuke."

For a moment, he stood there, silent and staring at me, before he responded, "Naruto."

**TBC....**


	27. Tricky Business

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy and review...**

**Sorry these are so short, I'm writing what I can...I have a lot to do....and I'm writing them on paper so they really dont seem that short when I'm writing them out but they are when I type them**

**I had someone ask so I'll tell you all right now; this part of the story will not be as long as the first. The first was 25 chapters this is going to be about 17. In the end, the whole story will be 42 chapters if it goes as planned. I'm trying to add more to the chapters to make them longer so I don't have to combine some...hopefully it will work out...**

**In addition, the project they do isn't important so don't comment about it, I had to make them do something...I couldn't really think of anything and that is what came out**

**Sorry this update took so long to post as I said I've had a lot going on and to top it off some health issues...I'm not going to go into it...but do know I am updating when I can so please don't tell me to update faster...**

**_________________________________.____________________________________________**

**Chapter 27: Tricky Business**

**Naruto POV:**

Sasuke looked at me as he heard Tenten say, "Two black coffees." I knew he was going to run away after he got his coffee. Part of me didn't want him to leave, I wanted to talk to him, to yell at him, or maybe to understand why he broke up with me ten years earlier.

"Sasuke," I said.

"What?" he asked, as he grabbed the coffee and the water in one of those coffee carriers.

"It's been awhile," I said, as that was all that came to my mind.

"Ten years," he looked down. "I should go."

"Right, you work for you parents company still, you want to disappoint them," I said. After Sasuke and I broke up I ignored any news having to do with the Uchihas and their company, I never expected to see him again so it didn't matter.

"You really are a moron," he said, I couldn't tell if it was a glare or frown that was on his face, it may have been both, either way it cause him to walk away quickly.

"You know him?" Tenten asked, obviously surprised.

"I dated him," I sighed as she handed me my coffee.

"He's gay?" they both asked.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at them, suspiciously.

"No reason," Temari said obviously knowing something that I didn't.

"Whatever, I should get going," I said. "I'll see you guys later."

When I got back to the office, Iruka smiled at me and asked, "How was your break?"

"Not as relaxing as I had hoped," I sighed.

"Well, I have a new project for you," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're working with the Uchiha Company, you're going to be doing some of the lower stuff, I just want to you to make sure our company gets some input on it," he said. "This is a big project because the Uchihas will bring us a lot of press, so even this stuff you're working on is important."

I nodded as I prayed that I wouldn't have to work with Sasuke. "Do you know who I'm going to be working with?"

"I doubt anyone high up, it's not going to be important to them," he said, which reassured me it wouldn't be Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV:**

"Sasuke," my brother called in the tone of voice that said he had something planned.

"What?" I asked, cautiously.

He handed me a folder, "Your newest project."

"With?" I asked.

"A small company called Kyuubi," he smirked.

I opened it and quickly scanned over what we'd be doing, "What the hell Itachi, we have a team to do this kind of work."

"I know, but they want to work together, one person from their side, one from our side and our team would overwhelm them," he explained.

"But why me?" I asked. "Get someone from the department."

"Listen, both our companies are doing this humanitarian project together, to raise money for the environment, as well as help our companies get some good press, I expect you to be able to handle anything I throw at you," he said.

"Fine," I said. "I just don't understand why you put me on this project."

"Oh, you'll see," he smirked.

"I really hate the sound of that," I said.

"By the way, the guy you're working with is going to be here in a few minutes in conference room one," he once again smirked at me. I wanted to smack the smirk of his face, but that would be completely unprofessional, so instead I glared at him.

"I hate you," I said and quickly ran down to the conference room.

When I got to the room, I realized why I was on this project, why my _evil _brother would put me on a project that wasn't my department. The first thing I saw when I opened the door, was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. It was bad enough that I saw him when I was getting coffee, now I had to work with him too. What was worse, he looked just as perfect as he did ten years ago.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki," I tried to brush it off as I set the file on the table.

"We know each other well enough, that you don't have to call me that," he frowned at me.

"I'm just being professional," I shrugged.

"Would you stop, you're like a robot," he said.

I just shrugged again, "Let's get this campaign worked out so we can be done."

He looked at me and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I grew up," I sighed.

He looked down, "Look, maybe we should work on this tomorrow or something, it was a shock for both of us having to work together."

"Sure," I said, pulling out my phone. "Two o'clock is the earliest I have open."

"Okay, I'll be here," he said as I put it in my appointments.

I remained calm until he left, and then I stormed into Itachi's office. Once I scanned the room, making sure he had no one important in there, I yelled, "What the hell?"

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"You know what the _problem _is," I growled.

"Oh, your blond partner," Kisame added from the corner of the room.

"Yes," I glared.

"I need you on this project," Itachi shrugged.

"This isn't my department, I don't know how to do this," I argued.

"You know how, don't give me that," he said.

"But why him?" I asked.

"They sent him," he said.

"You want me to just believe that?" I frowned.

"I may have found out he was working there and requested him," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can see how unhappy you are," he explained.

"You're the one who told me not to go for him ten years ago," I said, sounding almost defeated.

"Mother and father died three years ago, you can be happy now," he said, as if he was giving me permission.

I was going to protest when he said, "Don't argue and get back to work, you're not getting out of this."

**TBC...**


	28. The Bar

**Shelly's Note: As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**I'm sorry if my updating is getting slower, but, I had a busy week as I spent time with my mom and sister for mother's day and my birthday was also this weekend so I didn't have much time to write .....however, I will post this as I will get time to write today or at least after today...**

**________________________________._____________________________________**

**Chapter 28: Bar **

**Naruto POV:**

"I just can't believe this," I said, wanting to punch something.

"Calm down," Kiba said as he put his hand on my shoulder. He had become a good friend of mine ever since Sasuke broke up with me and my best friend when Hinata broke up with him. She broke up with him because he parents didn't approve, so we understood each other. Kiba tried to convince her to sneak around like Romeo and Juliet, but she wouldn't. Her parents claimed he wasn't good enough for the heiress and she listened to what they said. That's when he vented to me and we became best friends.

"I can't, I'm so mad," I said, pacing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have to work, with Sasuke," I said as I stopped walking, looking for something to smash.

"Wait, Sasuke as in Uchiha?" he asked. "The guy I haven't seen much of in ten years unless it's on the news?"

"No, the other Sasuke I know," I said sarcastically. "Yes Sasuke Uchiha."

"Is he still as hot in person?" he asked.

"He looked tired actually," I said after thinking about it.

"Dude, this is just what you need," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Come on, you never did get over him, admit it," he said.

"I can't just go after someone based off what I felt ten years ago, I'm a different person," I shook my head at his comment.

"Fine, then at least let me take you out for drinks," he said. "You need them."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah that sounds good."

We sat in the bar for a while before I heard a familiar voice; I turned to see Sasuke at the bar with what looked to be Suigetsu. I felt as if he were stalking me because everywhere I went, he was, but I knew it was unlikely.

It looked like Sasuke had a lot to drink, though I wouldn't take him for a big drinker, then I heard him say, "Are you sure you're getting me these with no alcohol?"

"Yeah, Sasuke, I'm sure," Suigetsu rolled his eyes and I knew he was lying to him as Sasuke drank what he thought to be a virgin style drink, though definitely was not by how he was acting.

"Are you sure this guy can handle his alcohol?" the bartender asked Suigetsu.

"He'll be fine," he said.

"I thought there wasn't any," Sasuke said.

"My mistake," Suigetsu said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he slurred a little he leaned on Suigetsu for support.

"A drunken Sasuke is a forgiving one," Suigetsu smiled to the girl next to them, which looked to be Karin.

"You're horrible," she said.

"He needed it," Suigetsu said. "He was acting like a prude."

"You want to dance," a man asked as he leaned up against the bar next to Sasuke. I glared at the man who smiled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke should be going home now," Suigetsu quickly said to the man.

"Who are you?" the stranger glared.

"A friend, back off," he growled. Suigetsu quickly wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and put Sasuke's arm around his neck to help him walk. I couldn't help but wonder if they were together, even if I never thought Suigetsu was gay.

"You don't want him at all," Kiba said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I growled.

"He just laughed as I continued watching them leave.

**Suigetsu POV:**

I realized that taking an emotional Sasuke out was a bad idea. He kept drinking and was a little stupid. I could trick and emotional Sasuke, I couldn't trick regular Sasuke. He had to know it was alcohol; he just didn't care because he was feeling emotional and didn't want to talk so he let us make him drink. Karin and I made him go out, and then as I carried him home I regretted it. Normally Sasuke would go home and Karin and I would have our fun.

I knew I couldn't just leave drunken Sasuke alone. He was like a walking target. Drunken Sasuke let his other sides show and was a little bipolar at times. Sometimes drunken Sasuke would be giggling and forgiving, other times he would be a bit of a freak, you just never knew what you'd get. He had a relatively low tolerance for alcohol and was somewhat loose either way, so I knew I couldn't just leave him at the bar where people could get him, as I am a better friend than that.

We got to Sasuke's house and I got his keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. "Come on Sasuke; let's get you to your room."

"You know Naruto was there tonight," he mumbled.

"What?" I said.

"At the bar," he said as he tripped over his own feet, almost taking me with him.

"You saw him?" I asked as I pulled him up and decided to carry him to his room.

He seemed as though he was going to continue, but instead he fell asleep and I decided that we needed to talk about it. He needed to let it out. When he sobered up in the morning, I'd be there. I put him down on his bed and went to go sleep on the couch, knowing it was time for Sasuke to let out some of his pent up emotions.

Sasuke woke up the next morning and I had food and medicine ready for him to kill the hangover. "Thanks but food doesn't sound too pleasing right now," he said as he hid under his covers.

"I told Itachi to have someone take care of your morning appointments," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You see the state you're in right?" I said.

He sighed and looked down, "Sorry, I'll just go take a shower and you can leave."

"Sit down," I said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"We need to talk about things," I said I sat on his bed.

"Like what?" he asked as he refused to look at me.

"Naruto," the one word made his eyes widened.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked somewhat shakily.

"Was he the reason you let me hand you drinks instead of your usual?" I asked. "Don't say you didn't know, we both know you did."

He looked down, "I saw him there."

"I know you said that last night," I said.

He curled his legs up to his chest as he leaned against the backboard, "I just wanted to forget him."

"Sasuke, not everyone's meant to be forgotten," he said.

"Was I stupid?" he asked as he looked at me.

"What?"

"Ten years ago, when I broke up with him," he elaborated.

"No Sasuke, you had to make a choice, and you went with the only one that was safe, if you guys had broken up you would have had nothing, don't forget that," I said.

"I know," he frowned.

"If you still like him, why don't you go for him?" I asked.

"I can't just go for him," he sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He liked me ten years ago, what if he doesn't like who I am now, or what if I don't like him now?" he looked down.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," I said.

"I have a girlfriend," he frowned.

"You don't love her, you never did," I replied.

"I should get ready for work," he stated as he got up.

"Sasuke, I'm your friend, you need to know that you can talk to me when ever," I said.

"Talking isn't my strong point," he mumbled.

"I know, but don't do what you did last night," I sighed.

He nodded, "Thanks.

"Anytime," I smiled before leaving so Sasuke could get ready, hoping that Sasuke would take my advice.

**TBC....**


	29. Issues

**Shelly's Note: As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Last chapter didn't get a whole lot of reviews compared to previous chapters, which disappointed me... feel like maybe people didn't like it or something...I'm not sure...This is getting updated because I can...I just wrote chapter 31 and I plan to write chapter 32 and I'm excited about 31 cause I kind of like it and I know I'm going to like 32 just because of what happens in it so I wanted to get these chapters posted so that I can get to that....I do have my days off right now so I will be more likely to post if I get reviews 10 is usually my minimum though since I only have certain times I can post, I'm just posting when I can now...**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, better chapters are coming **

**____________________________.________________________________________________**

**Chapter 29: Issues**

**Itachi POV:**

I could hear them yelling from down the hall. It seemed they couldn't get along. Years of wondering about what could have been was getting to them and they were letting it affect their work. I just let out a sigh as I turned to Kisame, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Your brother needs this to be able to move forward, with or without him," Kisame reassured me.

"I should go in there and calm them down," I frowned.

"Probably," he agreed.

I nodded and walked down the hall and into their conference room. I knew there was a reason I chose to work down by those rooms that day. "Blue," I head Sasuke growl when I walked in.

"Orange," Naruto yelled back as he pushed the color plate that I assumed he wanted for the campaign toward Sasuke.

"Are you a moron it's to raise money for the environment and you want to use orange? Blue!" Sasuke yelled back he glared, slamming the blue color plate down. They looked ready to have an all out fight; all it would take is one of them jumping toward the other over the conference table. Though I'm not sure if that would completely end in a fight, as I think it's more built up sexual tension rather than built up rage toward each other.

"Are you aware that ever one can hear the stupidity of your conversation?" I asked. Sasuke looked down obviously ashamed of himself.

"It's his fault," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled. He was acting childish; they both were, so I decided I would treat them like children.

"You're adults, act like it," I said.

"I'm sorry Itachi," Sasuke said, knowing better than to make me angry.

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to each other, if you want to act like kids, I'll treat you like kids," I smirked, loving the idea had to force them to get along, or relieve their tension. Either way it would make for a better work environment so I didn't care.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke's eyes widened, knowing how twisted my mind could be.

"I'm going to lock you guys in here until the end of the day, think of it as a time out for you guys to sort things out, to settle your differences, just try not to be too loud," I said with a smirk still present on my face as Sasuke's eye started to twitch as I left the room.

**Sasuke POV:**

"He can't do that," Naruto glared.

"Yes he can, he owns the company," I sighed. "He can do whatever he wants, as long as it's not illegal, and probably some illegal things."

"What about your dad?" he asked, seriously surprised.

"Have you been living under a rock for three years?" I asked.

"Sorry I try to ignore anything dealing with your family," I frowned as I looked away.

"It's kind of important to know in the business world, I mean my parents died three years ago in a car crash, it was all over the news you moron," I said with harsh sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said, which took me by surprise and made me feel a bit like a jerk.

I looked down before I looked him in the eyes and said, "No you aren't, you never really liked them and they never liked you."

"Yeah, but Sakura told me that they were important to you," Naruto looked down. "So I'm sorry you had to go through that and for being so ignorant of it."

"You became friends with Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's actually really nice and she helped me a lot, especially after our break up," I smiled, remembering how she made me laugh. "I was surprised to find out she had a nice side."

"Oh," I said. "I just always found her annoying."

"She got over the whole you thing and was a different person," I explained. "She's with Lee now. She was going between Sai and Lee for awhile but realized she only liked Sai because he looked like you and it wasn't right and actually gave Lee a shot and they seem happy."

I nodded, "That's good."

"I hang out with a lot of people from that summer," he said as we looked at each other.

There was an awkward pause before I manage to say, "I'm sorry for what happened, for what I did to you ten years ago."

He shifted in his chair before glaring at me and asking, "You mean when you broke my heart?"

I frowned as I said, "What, you think it didn't hurt me as well? You didn't even let me explain." I looked anywhere but him at that moment, I hated feeling vulnerable and that moment I felt very vulnerable with him staring me as he still owned a piece of my heart, though I knew he shouldn't.

"And I regret not listening, but don't you think I deserved more than a phone call?" he asked.

I looked down and mumbled, "I couldn't face you."

"Why?" he demanded to know.

"I was falling love with you, or at least that teenage love," I sighed. "I was sixteen I was faced with a decision and didn't know how to handle it at the time."

"So you broke my heart," he frowned.

"I was going to be disowned," I tried to explain.

"You had a choice between me and your family and you made it, I understand," he looked down.

"I had the choice between high school love and my future anyone would have done the same," I refused to look at him once again.

"So, if we would have met after high school, I would have stood a chance?" he asked.

"If I would have known you more than half a summer you would have stood a chance," I frowned.

"I'm still mad at you," Naruto mumbled.

I just shrugged, as I looked down, "I'm sorry you feel that way." I felt he was being childish. As I looked at him, I knew that I was in trouble because I couldn't help but feel something for those blue eyes. I frowned, knowing that it was all based off that summer, and that I had to get over him.

**Naruto POV:**

What he said made my heart beat quicken. He made me feel like a teenager again, confused and a little love struck. I told him that I was mad at him, but really, I was mad at myself. I shouldn't have let him go; he should have been in my arms rather on the receiving end of my glares. I was mad because I couldn't be mad at him. "Is there anything else I should know about your life?" I asked.

"Not that I can think of," he shrugged after a moment of thought.

I nodded as I looked at him. I figured that he would have told me if he were dating anyone. The fact that I cared to know, made me realize that I needed to stay away from him. I was basing everything off what we had that summer and I couldn't be in love with that Sasuke, he was a different person. If I was going to be in love with him, I knew I had to get to know him. Better yet, I needed to stay away from him so that I didn't become attracted to him at all.

Plan A: Avoid becoming attracted to Sasuke at all costs.

Details: Never look at him.

So it wasn't the most well thought out man, but at least it was a plan, right? I sighed to myself as I leaned back in my chair, looking at Sasuke, silently wondering what was wrong with me.

**TBC....**

**End Note: I am typing a lot today it seems, so I might be able to update tomorrow, maybe not, however I won't if I don't get reviews....I notice when I don't update as fast I do get more reviews so I am thinking about starting a new story and I'll update each depending on the reviews they get, however, if this gets enough reviews then I won't...I just like to know that people are still reading...I know I update fast so it's kind of my fault however, if you're reading just send a review, it'd be much appreciated otherwise, I'll do the longer update time and start another story probably rather than updating as quickly as I do...I'll let everyone know next time if I am starting a new story...it probably won't be based off my poll as One Tempting Year is winning that and I don't like the idea that much and I have probably double or triple the ideas that are on my poll in my note book...I'm still taking requests, if anyone has them, both full length stories and one shots...though for full length stories I may turn down the request more so than one shots...see my profile for more information on that as I don't want reviews about requests, I won't do them if you do a review about request only message or e-mail, message is preferred. **


	30. Attraction

**Shelly's Note: As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter....I didn't mean to make anyone worry that I may stop the story, because I won't....there have only been rare occasions where I haven't finished a story and it only happened when I don't have any inspiration for a story anymore, probably because I was doing nine stories at a time. However, I still have inspiration for this story so I don't see that happening...I won't do it because of reviews, unless absolutely no one is reviewing. I may start another story but I won't just stop the story when people are still reviewing. I just wonder when only seven or less people review if it was a bad chapter, because it was double that last chapter....I like feed back because it lets me know what I'm doing good and what I'm doing bad in the story so please feel free to tell me what you like or don't like...**

**Also, let me know who you guys think should end up with who by the end of the story, besides Naruto and Sasuke. Now that I've introduced Tenten and Temari there are some couples I'm unsure of....though you can make your case for any couple, including if I may not have introduced a character and you prefer that couple, just give your reasons **

**_______________________________________.________________________________--**

**Chapter 30: Attraction **

**Naruto POV(for entire chapter):**

"I have a plan," I smiled triumphantly, as if smiling would make my plan sound any less stupid. However, even I knew it was a stupid plan that I hadn't truly thought out and probably wasn't going to work, but I was going to try.

"And what is it?" Tenten asked.

"Are you going to sweep him off his feet?" Temari asked, half sarcastically.

"No," I glared. "I'm going to avoid him."

"You're brilliant," Temari rolled her eyes; as if to tell me I'm an idiot.

"Shut up, I have to, I can't just fall in love with him because of what we had that summer," I sighed.

"Then get to know him," Tenten suggested. "It won't kill you."

"And then sweep him off his feet," Temari added in with a smirk and a slight laugh. "I'm sure he doesn't bite, much."

I glared at her as I let out a sigh, "Why must he torture me like this?"

"Like what?" Tenten asked, actually concerned.

"Because, he explains it to me why he did it and his reasons are good, but I want to hate him for breaking my heart and I can't. Why can't he let me hate him?" I frowned, wishing that I could just go back to hating him. I wanted not to know his reason; it was so much easier back then. I could hate him for stomping my heart into the ground and everything was fine.

"Ever think maybe you're destined to be together?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"Ever think maybe you're spending too much time with Neji?" I asked back.

"Yeah so?" she smiled, in a way that said she liked our longhaired friend. She was telling me just to get to know him, well then maybe she should just tell Neji her feelings. It'd be the same thing, I was just afraid of rejection by Sasuke as she was of rejection by Neji.

Before I could answer, the bell above the door rang, causing me to turn to look at who was coming in. When I looked, I saw Sasuke walk into the coffee shop and couldn't help but let out a sigh. I didn't want to look at him, as I knew he had already seen me. He knew this was where I went, so why did he have to come here too?

Tenten smirked at me and whispered, "Better go help your lover boy."

"Shut up," I glared at her as I turned about five shades of pink.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha," she greeted, I couldn't help but want to roll my eyes. I wondered if everywhere that he went people recognized him and greeted him the same way, just because people talked about the large company he and his brother owned and ran. They were always known as the "Uchiha Brothers" and it was always well known that when their father retired, or died, most of the company would go to Itachi and some of it would go to Sasuke. However, they would both end up very wealthy and very powerful men.

"Good morning," he said.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Two black coffees," he said, obviously on another coffee run for his brother. He paid before looking at me, this time not seeming surprised to see me there, "Hello Naruto."

"Hi Sasuke," I smiled, figuring I should try to make small talk with him. "Are you on another coffee run for Itachi?" I remembered how he had been coming to the coffee shop much more often, saying each time it was for Itachi.

"Yeah, for some reason he has to have coffee from here," he shrugged.

I asked,"Is that why you come here?" He just nodded and couldn't help but think about when I saw his brother in the coffee shop, long before I saw Sasuke.

___________________Flashback____________________________

_I was talking to Temari and Tenten as usual when the taller man walked in. He was easy to recognize as Sasuke's brother, they looked exactly alike. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?" he asked._

_I just frowned as I looked down, "Is your name Itachi?" I couldn't help the words from coming out of my mouth._

_He rolled his eyes, "Anyone who watches the news would know that."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you, it's just you look exactly like a guy I used to know, I thought you might be related," I sighed as I frowned._

_He studied me for a bit, taking in my features, "What's your name?" I wasn't sure why he was curious, I doubted that if he were Sasuke's brother, that he would tell him much about me. _

"_Naruto," I said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Oh, so you're Sasuke's ex," he smirked and that confirmed for me that he was related to Sasuke, though I already figured. I realized that Sasuke must have been much more open with his brother than I had initially thought. _

_I looked at the ground, "Yeah."_

"_You look just like he described you," He smirked. "How have you been?" _

"_Good, I guess," I shrugged as he grabbed his coffee that Tenten set down in front of him. I took a drink of my own coffee, feeling a little awkward around him. _

"_Where are you working now?" he asked._

"_A small company called Kyuubi," I answered. "Why?"_

"_Just curious," he smirked. "See you around."_

_I brushed off what he said as nothing as I turned back to Tenten. I thought that I wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon, I had no idea at the time I'd be working closely with his company._

__________________End Flashback____________________________

"Two black coffees," made me stop spacing out.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he grabbed the coffees. "See you later," he said to me as he walked out.

I didn't know what to say for what felt like a good two hours, but was only a few minutes. "Earth to Naruto, snap out of it!" Temari yelled.

"What?" I said as I still looked toward the door.

"You are so in love with him," Tenten said as she shook her head at me.

"But I can't be," I said. "In fact if you think I'm falling for him, hit me." Just then, Temari punched me in the arm, hard. "What the hell?"

"You're falling for him," Temari said.

"Damn it," I frowned. "I have to go; I have a meeting with him later and I have to get some work done"

"Good luck," Tenten said.

"Thanks," I smiled as I walked out the door, hoping everything would go my way.

______________________________._________________________________________

I was in my meeting with Sasuke and I couldn't help but find it difficult to concentrate. It was true that we were working better together; however, we were also working closer. I was sitting in the chair and he was standing, leaning over me as we discussed things. It didn't make it easy for my plan to go well. Usually he would just sit across from me and so I could look down and at the project. However, that particular day he was right up next to me and it was making it very difficult to think about anything but him. I silently wondered if he was having the same problem.

Just then, the door opened and a man walked in with a smirk on his face. He was around the same height as Itachi and probably around the same age. "Hey Sasuke, getting comfortable?" the man asked as he slapped Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't seem to care as he stood up straight and crossed his arms, "You're lucky you're Itachi's boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know," he laughed.

"What do you want Kisame?" Sasuke asked as he leaned on the table and I couldn't help but look at the perfect ass that was sitting next to me on the table as he did so.

"Itachi just sent me to check up on you," he shrugged as he looked at me with a smirk, causing me quickly to look back up at their faces.

"Tell him we can handle it just fine," Sasuke shook his head.

"He wanted to make sure you weren't fighting, or doing anything else that you shouldn't," Kisame grinned.

"We're not, so get out," Sasuke glared, obviously not wanting to be babysat by his brother or his brother's boyfriend. "Oh and Kisame?" Sasuke added.

"Yeah?" the man said.

"Next time, don't slap my ass," Sasuke warned.

"Next time don't flaunt it," Kisame suggested.

Sasuke glared, "I wasn't."

"You kind of were, I mean he was even staring," he said with an evil smile.

"Get out," Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gone," he snickered as he walked out.

There was a pause of awkward silence before I asked, "So, your brother has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he has for awhile, he just knew how to keep it secret from my parents," Sasuke frowned.

"And he slaps your ass why?" I asked, trying not to sound as jealous as I was.

"He's weird," Sasuke shrugged as he turned back the work.

I frowned as I looked at him, wondering if we would still be together if we could have kept our relationship a secret. I knew it wasn't something I should ask myself, however, I couldn't help myself.

**TBC....**


	31. Advice

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**I realized I used to put quotes in some of my stories, I miss doing so, and so from here on out there probably will be a quote to go with the chapter.**

**Thank you to the eight of you who reviewed, it is much appreciated...if you want to see more of anything just let me know....**

**I've decided I probably am going to start working on a new fic I have 35 of the 42 planned chapter written so I'm going to start going through my ideas as I finish up these last chapters and see which one I want to start next **

**_____________________________________._______________________________**

**Chapter 31: Advice**

"**Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer, but wish we didn't." ~ Erica Jong**

**Naruto POV:**

I had all my friends at my disposal. It was our weekly night out and it was the perfect time for me to ask each of them for advice, or at least the ones I had thought would be of any help at least. This Sasuke problem was really getting to me and I needed some advice, but I wasn't sure whom to turn to. I glanced at my friends all sitting at the bar with me and immediately ruled a few people out. For example, I knew Kiba was out, as he had only been having one nightstands or exceedingly short relationships ever since he and Hinata broke up. Lee was too happy of a person to ask, as he had been on cloud nine ever since he and Sakura got together. Sai was definitely out of the question, I knew he still talked with Sasuke and he'd probably just say something perverted. Gaara, is self-explanatory, it just wouldn't work because he's a good friend but lacking in the love department. Shino again wouldn't work, as he scares all the women he gets away by showing them his bug collection. Tenten and Temari would just tease me about Sasuke. I could just hear Temari mock me now, _"I thought you were ignoring him."_

I then let out a sigh as a realized the ignoring him plan, or "Plan A" wasn't working. I needed a new plan or maybe just new advice. I looked at the rest of my friends, seeing that it left only Sakura, Shikamaru, or Neji to talk to and I decided to try to Sakura first. I knew she usually gave good advice. I would add Ino to my list, but she wasn't there, this time, I'd have to ask Shikamaru why.

**Sakura POV:**

I was sitting at the bar when Naruto walked over and sat next to me. He looked more miserable than I'd seen him in a while. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm working with Sasuke," he sighed.

"Nice," I smiled. "How's he doing?"

"It's not nice, it's torture," he put his head on the bar.

"Cheer up," I pat him on the back.

"I can't," he frowned as he paused. "I just can't stop thinking about him."

"You know what you need to do?" I asked, with smile on my face.

"No, what?" he mumbled as he lived his head and shifted uncomfortably.

"You need to claim your man," I declared.

"Excuse me?" he glared.

"Yeah, like I did with Lee, remember?" I grinned.

"I wish I didn't," he sighed. "I can't just claim him."

"Sure you can, it's simple, think about what I did," I said.

_______________________Flashback________________________

_It was Lee's eighteenth birthday, and we were all hanging out at Sai's house. Lee was talking with some friends and I was still trying to debate in my head over what to do. I knew that I liked Lee; I'd finally admitted that much. However, it was our last year in high school and I still wanted to be popular, and even though we went to different schools, word would still get around and he wasn't the most attractive guy._

"_What's the problem, you like him right?" Sai asked me. _

_I sighed, wishing that Lee could look more like Sai because then he would look more like my type. "Yeah, I do," I said._

"_Then go for him," Sai said._

"_But.."I started _

"_No buts, just go right up to him, and kiss him like he's never been kissed," Sai instructed me._

"_He's really not my type," I frowned. "Looks wise I mean."_

"_Sometimes you'd be surprised who you're attracted to," Sai shrugged. _

"_Are you saying to give him a chance?" I asked._

"_How do you know he's not your type unless you do?" he responded._

_I nodded and got up and walked over to Lee, "Can I barrow him for a second?"_

"_We were talking," Naruto said with a sigh._

"_It will only take a second," I smiled as I turned to Lee and grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It took him by surprise and didn't last long, but it got my point across. Once he was out of his shock, we were able to talk and make us official. _

______________________________End Flashback___________________________

"I really don't think I can just do what you did," Naruto said.

"But if he wants you it will work, think about it, he won't be able to resist you," I said.

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to ask Shikamaru for some advice," he sighed.

"Like that lazy man will be of any use," I rolled my eyes.

**Shikamaru POV:**

I wasn't sure how I was dragged to these things each week. Sure, it was nice to see my friends, but why did it have to be in a bar. I could see Naruto walking over to me he looked confused and lost. I knew he was going to ask me for advice; however, I didn't want to hear him complain, as I wasn't in the best of moods at that moment.

"What do you want?" I asked, as he sat next to me. I didn't mean to be rude, but I was having problems of my own.

"I need advice," he said.

"Great, but first, help me," I sighed.

"Help you? But you're a genius, you don't need help," he whined.

"I do when Ino is mad at me," I frowned.

"Yeah, that's true," he agreed. "What'd you do?"

"I don't even know, one minute I'm talking to Temari and everything is fine, the next I'm getting hit on the back of the head by Ino," I frowned, realizing for a genius, I know nothing about girls.

"Temari likes you and is trying to steal you from Ino, of course she's mad," Naruto shook his head. "I thought I was the dumb one."

I glared at him, "It's not like I was flirting with her."

"In jealous girl vision anything can be flirting," Naruto shrugged.

"You should know," I laughed.

He punched me in the arm, "Shut up."

"Thanks for the help, I'm going to try to get Ino to talk to me," I said, as I got up.

"But you didn't help me with my problem," he glared.

"Maybe next time," I said, hurrying off to find Ino in hopes that she would listen, even if she were so mad that she wouldn't come out for the weekly night out.

**Naruto POV:**

I sighed, as I was getting sick of all my friends. None of them gave good advice about what I wanted. I didn't want advice on how to get with Sasuke, I wanted advice on how to get over him, but none of them seemed to get that or care. My last hope was Neji.

"Hey Neji," I smiled.

"Do you think Tenten likes me?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, suddenly forgetting my problem.

"You talk to her every time you go into the coffee shop, do you think she likes me?" he asked.

"Do you mean as a friend or more?" I asked.

"More," he answered.

I smiled, "Yeah, I think so."

"Why?" he asked.

"She just acts like it whenever she's around you," I shrugged.

He nodded, "Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled as he looked down at the bar.

"Well, there's your answer, I mean the worst she can do is say no," I said.

"I guess you're right, if she says no, then it wasn't meant to be," he responded.

"Exactly," I smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"You're going to ask her now?" I asked. "She's kind of drunk."

"No, I'm just going to talk to her to see if I can confirm that she likes me," he shrugged.

"Oh, okay," I said with a nod.

As he walked away, I realized I didn't get to ask for advice. I shook my head, realizing that my friends suck. Part of me wondered if maybe I just needed better friends. However, as I looked over at my friends laughing, I just laughed it off as well and decided not to worry about it so much. Maybe it was the slight buzz talking but I decided to do, as Neji would probably have told me to do and let destiny take me where I'm supposed to be. I would just follow what feels right.

**TBC...**


	32. Girlfriend

**Shelly's note: I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**I hope people saw parts of this chapter coming, because really....come on you had to know this was coming right?**

**This chapter will probably be short, so sorry for that...**

**I am updating quickly because I won't be able to update until probably Tuesday otherwise...thanks to the 8 of you who reviewed it is much appreciated **

**__________________________-.__________________________________**

**Chapter 32: Girlfriend **

"**When dealing with people, remember you are not dealing with creatures of logic, but creatures of emotion." ~ Dale Carnegie **

**Naruto POV:**

We were working together and getting along. It was great and yet extremely difficult at the same time. We were looking at different things and picking things out for the campaign so we were working in close proximity, though admittedly probably closer than we needed to be. Every time we got close I could smell his cologne and it was intoxicating, just like him. Then one day we were particularly close discussing which picture we liked for the ad, which would be displayed everywhere.

I was sitting down looking at the pictures that we had to choose from, and he was leaning over me. I could smell that intoxicating aroma. It may have been better than the smell of ramen. Maybe it was because it was on him, or maybe it was because I liked the smell, however, I think it was just because it was on him. Anything would look or smell good on him it seemed.

As I thought about it more, I concentrated less on the pictures. I hope that he thought that I was just concentrating hard on the pictures as I just looked down and refused to look at him. Who knows what I might do if I looked at him. "Naruto, are you okay?" he asked.

I just nodded, willing away the thoughts that my mind seemed to conjure up of him. It seemed he _really _brought out the teenager in me in some ways. I couldn't seem to control my hormones with him. A grown man should be able to control his urges, but apparently not me when Sasuke is around. Ten years away from him will do that to a person, even if you aren't sure if you still click with that person. It seemed my entire lower half wanted to do was take Sakura's advice, just in an entirely N-17 fashion. I had to will those urges away, which was extremely painful.

"You sure?" he asked, as he put a hand on my shoulder, which just raised my danger level. I was ready to attack him. I wanted to take Sakura's advice and _'Claim my man' _however; I just shrugged the hand off and managed to find my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

He nodded, seeming satisfied, "If you say so." He seemed genuinely concerned, which made it even more difficult, because it was obvious that he still didn't just care about just anyone. Yet, there he was concerned about my well-being.

'_Claim him, claim him, please just claim him!'_ my inner voice was screaming. However, I found it in me to ignore it, until his face was right next to mine.

"I like that one," he said pointing to a picture. "I think it looks the best out of them all."

"I like it too," I said only half looking at the picture.

We looked at each other and before I knew what was happening, our lips met. It was incredible, even better than I remembered. Before I knew it, my hands were tangled in his hair and he was pulled onto my lap with one hand on my chest. I didn't want to press my luck my trying to add tongue, however, he did. I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. Soon our tongues were battling it out for dominance, though he quickly gave in.

I couldn't help but think about how soft his lips were or how great it felt to run my fingers through his hair. I loved the feeling of his hands going over my chest, even if I still hand my shirt on. Neither of us was really thinking, we were just doing what felt right, and at that moment, it felt like heaven. I heard him moan a little as the kiss got more heated. I took off the jacket he was wearing and he helped me, though something must have snapped when he heard it fall to the floor, because that was when he pushed me away.

"I can't do this," he said as he climbed off me, holding his head in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the table. Part of me wanted to tell him not to give me such a nice view of his ass then however, I restrained myself.

"What's the problem, you seemed into it," I said as I looked at him.

He stood up and leaned against the table with his butt, he sighed before saying, "I have a girlfriend."

"What?" I glared at him, as if demanding an explanation.

**Sasuke POV:**

I don't know why I just told him. Part of me wanted just to go break up with Aimi and continue kissing Naruto, but instead I told him. "I have a girlfriend," I repeated.

"You kissed me," he sounded confused.

"I know and I shouldn't have," I admitted.

"But, why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I inquired.

"Why'd you kiss me," he questioned.

"Technically you kissed me," I pointed out.

"But you kissed back," he looked hurt.

"I got caught up in the moment," I lamely said, as I looked at my feet.

"So you felt nothing?" he asked, with a harsh glare.

"Do you want the truth?" I frowned as I looked at him.

"Yes I want the truth," he said, almost yelling.

"Of course I felt something Naruto, it's you, how could I not?" I looked at him, not believing that I just said that. I frowned; Suigetsu had told me long ago that Naruto was my "person" which apparently meant that he was the one that if I ever had the opportunity to kiss him no one would blame me for doing so. I was and probably would always be, in love with the blonde. However, I didn't think that Aimi would see it the same way.

"I thought you were gay," Naruto said.

"My parents set us up," I sighed as I looked at him.

"Then why are you still with her? Do you love her?" he asked as he looked at me with the most intense eyes I've ever seen.

"She's the last bit of my parents I have," I said, knowing it was rather stupid. To be with someone you love because of your parents was no reason, not when there was the possibility of true love right in front of you.

"You have this company, what about that?" he asked.

I remained silent, as I knew he was right. I was with her because she was safe. She couldn't hurt me and I couldn't hurt her. Underneath it all, we didn't love each other. She loved my money; I loved what she did for my relationship with my parents. She was more a friend than anything else. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"Aren't you doing that by leading her on?" he frowned. "Even more so, you're hurting yourself."

"You don't even know her, so how would you know," I said angrily that he could know so much, read me so well even after all this time. "We'll work on this tomorrow." I quickly walked out of the conference room, needing to get away from him. I didn't know how a guy I was with for half a summer could turn my whole life upside down.

**TBC....**

**Shelly's End Note: I totally almost ended the chapter at "I have a girlfriend." But I figured that'd be too mean, so I didn't...**


	33. Friendly Talk

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing enjoy and please review**

**So thank you those who reviewed...I know I said Tuesday....but I made sure to get it in before cause 13 people reviewed...so now after this it probably won't be until Tuesday...**

**In addition, I need a beta...if you want to be that beta contact me...you do need to have a beta reader profile on here in order for me to consider you because it is just easier that way because I can see what a person will or won't read according to their profile as well as what their strengths and weaknesses are...I need someone who's weaknesses don't match my own...I also want someone who is going to give me feedback on the chapter and how the story is progressing because I do feel that I could have done better on this story than I did but seeing as this is almost done the beta reader is more for my future stories, though depending on when I get one I may use them for this story as well...I most of all want a beta that is fairly fast yet does a good job...I write my chapters pretty quick and I like to post them as soon as I can meaning I would send them to a beta as soon as they were done which means they would see the end of the story long before anyone else as I am on chapter 39 right now in writing and only 33 in posting, however, I need someone who can keep up with my writing speed a little I'm not talking it has to be the same day or the next day, but a few days after I send it to them maximum...if you're interested or want to know more message me or e-mail me, message is preferred....**

**___________________________________._________________________________________**

**Chapter 33: Friendly Talk**

"**To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead." ~ Bertand Russell**

**Kiba POV:**

Naruto came barging into my apartment, angry. I wasn't sure what it was about, but I was sure that Sasuke was a part of it. It seemed that lately no matter what, Sasuke seemed to be the cause of his anger. "Calm down, and tell me what happened," I said.

"Me and Sasuke kissed," he said after taking a breath.

My eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"You know, I don't know if you could even call it a kiss, because we full on made out. There was groping and everything. He let me take his jacket off, but then it fell to a floor and he pushed me away," Naruto was pacing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he has a girlfriend," the blonde looked as if he may break something.

"Wait, I thought he was gay," I was seriously confused.

"He is, his parents set them up," he was annoyed.

"Aren't they dead though?" I asked.

"You knew about that and you didn't tell me?" he glared.

"You said not to tell you anything regarding the Uchihas," I put my hands up defensively.

"If they are dead then I can be with him," he growled.

"Well sorry," I rolled my eyes. "You seem to be doing a good job now."

"He doesn't even seem to like her," Naruto said. "Yet he's all over me, sitting on my lap while we make out, and he can't see that maybe he should dump his girlfriend?" Naruto was obviously mad.

"He's not going to dump her based on what you guys had ten years ago, isn't that why you were avoiding him?" I pointed out.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Okay then," I said.

"But I don't know what to do," he whined. "I'm still in love with him."

"After ten long years," I laughed.

"It's not funny," he glared.

"Just make him fall in love with you too," I shrugged.

"But how do I know it's not the old Sasuke I love?" I asked.

"You've spent practically the past week with him, if you didn't like him, I think you'd have realized it. Plus once you get rid of the girl friend, you can get to know each other better," he said.

"How can I get him to love me?" he asked.

"That's the easy part, since he's obviously still hot for you," I smirked.

"Please do tell," he said.

"Just become irresistible," I said.

"Elaborate," he sighed.

"You know, act sexy around him, flirt with him, dress nicer," I explained. "Do things that he would find hot."

He nodded and I could see that he was thinking, I knew that I was going to have to help him. That night was bound to be a long night, but if it meant helping out a friend, I guess it was worth it; after all, he'd do the same for me.

**Suigetsu POV:**

There were a series of knocks on my door. I answered to find Sasuke, who quickly made his way into my house. "Karin's not here right?" he asked.

"No she's at work, why?" I asked as I followed him into the living room. He seemed more off than usual.

"I kissed Naruto," he said quickly.

"What?" I smiled.

"Well he kissed me, but I kissed back and it's all messed up right now," he said as he sat down.

"I see why you asked if she was here, she'd kill you if she knew you cheated on Aimi," I laughed.

"This isn't funny," Sasuke said. He looked completely stressed, more so than I'd seen him in a while. It reminded me of when he'd come over after he'd found out his parents were in the hospital and he was pacing back and forth, asking me what would happen if they didn't make it. It took me hours to calm him down. He hadn't got to that point yet, but he seemed to be on his way there.

"Sasuke, calm down," I said, keeping my voice calm.

"How could I do that to Aimi," he asked as he shook his head, looking at his feet.

"Naruto is your person, remember?" I responded, trying to calm him down.

"That's no excuse to cheat on someone," Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned back.

"Sasuke, it's not like you ever loved her, you dated her for your parents. Naruto and you have history together, however short-lived it might be. It's there and was a good relationship," I reminded him.

"It was ten years ago, we were teenagers," he frowned.

"And who knows where it would have gone if your parents would have agreed," I said. "If Naruto were a girl you could be married by now, or if you were a girl, I'm not really sure which is the girl here and I don't really want to know."

"Shut up," He growled.

"Oh, so you are," I smirked. He didn't say anything, rather just turned away from me as I said, "So tell me what happened."

"You sure you want to know?" he mumbled.

"Yes," I said with a sigh.

"We were working on the campaign, I guess we were working kind of close, and one minute I'm pointing out a picture and the next he's pulling me on his lap and into a kiss," Sasuke sighs in frustration. "Then I realized what I was doing and pulled away. He asked why and I told him about Aimi."

"And you didn't pull away at first because it was that amazing?" I asked.

"I didn't pull away because it was him," he admitted. "Though, it was one hell of a kiss, way better than when we were teenagers."

"Well there's only one thing you can do," I said.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Dump Aimi," I smiled.

"Suigetsu," he rolled his eyes.

"Look you don't love her, so just dump her so you might have a chance with him," I suggested.

"But," he started.

"Listen Sasuke, even if you don't date him, you should still break up with her before you end up hurting her. You don't want to do that, I know you don't," I said.

He nodded, "You're probably right, maybe I will."

"Just think about," I said.

"I'll give it a little while and if nothing gets better, I'll break up with Aimi," Sasuke frowned.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Who said I was scared?" he looked down, suddenly finding his fee interesting.

I knew he was only holding onto the relationship because his parents memory and scared of having a real relationship because of the possibility it would fall apart, so I didn't push it. The unknown scared him, he liked knowing that things would go his way and love wasn't like that, which is why after that summer he stopped taking his chances with love. I just nodded and let him make his own choices, hoping that in the end it'd be the right one. "If you say so," I sighed, thought didn't agree one bit.

**TBC....**

**End Note: Less than ten chapters to go if all goes as planned...**


	34. Flirt

**Shelly's note: As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**I meant to have this earlier, but I had stuff to do today...I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter, but let me know what you think...I like the next chapter better**

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter **

**___________________________________________._________________________________**

**Chapter 34: Flirt**

"**Love is everything it's cracked up to be. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." ~ Erica Jong**

**Naruto POV:**

The bell rang as I walked into the coffee shop. I knew Temari and Tenten were going to die when I told them what happened, and my new plan. I wanted to tell them because I wanted more than one person's advice. "Hey Naruto," Tenten greeted me.

"Hey," I said.

"What's wrong?" Temari cut to the chase.

"Something happened," I looked at my feet.

"Is it something to do with Sasuke?" Temari asked.

I nodded, "We kissed."

"What?" Temari asked. "But what about his girlfriend?"

"You knew he has a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Why do you think I was shocked he dated you?" she responded.

"The Uchihas are always in the news in some form, whether it be celebrity news or regular news," Temari shrugged.

"How is he a celebrity?" I asked.

"He owns part of one of the largest companies and he's pretty hot that's going to gain some attention. When an Uchiha goes off the market, its celebrity news," Tenten explained for me.

"So because of his last name he's a celebrity?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Tenten said.

"That's stupid, I mean it's not like paparazzi follow him," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but if you guys become a couple, it will come out that you're the one that turned this year's sexiest bachelor gay," Tenten laughed.

"What?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

She handed me a magazine, "Turn to page seventeen."

"_Sexiest bachelor" _was written across the top of the page and there was a picture of Sasuke. "He's number one this year, along with his brother," she said. I just continued to stare at the magazine page. The two pages were filled with a few hot pictures of Sasuke and Itachi because they were number one that year. It reminded me why I was attracted to Sasuke, as did the picture with his shirt off. Part of me was surprised Sasuke agreed to take pictures for the magazine. As I thought more about it I knew he had to of been talked into taking the pictures. I glared at the part that said Sasuke might not be a bachelor for long, if he proposes to his girlfriend of four years. "What are you glaring at?" Tenten asked.

I pointed to the point in the small article that was in between the pictures, "That."

"Just ignore it and stare at the pictures, or rip it out," she shrugged.

"It's your magazine I'm not going to rip it out," I sighed.

"You can keep that, maybe it'll give you some motivation," she smirked.

"Shut up," I turned a few shades of pink and started reading the part where it listed why they both were that year's sexiest bachelor. _"We couldn't give it to just one, when the Uchiha brothers look so much alike and have managed so much at such young ages. Both owning a part of a major company, as well as having unbeatable good looks, it's no wonder why these two brothers are number one."_ The article continued, however, Temari interrupted my reading.

"So you kissed what kind of kiss was it?" Temari asked as she grabbed the magazine from me and started to look through it.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Was it a make out session or just a peck on the lips?" she asked. "I need details."

"We were working then suddenly he was right next to me and he looked at me and I lost it and pulled him onto my lap and made out with him," I said. "Is that enough detail for you?"

"How'd he seem after?" she asked.

"Unsure, I don't know," I sighed. "But I'm going to do whatever it takes to win him over." Tenten then started to laugh. I turned to her, "What's so funny?"

"I just started thinking about how you were yelling at Temari for trying to steal Shikamaru and now you're trying to steal Sasuke," she explained.

"This is different," I crossed my arms.

"How?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke doesn't love her," I claimed.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Trust me, I can tell," I said, or more hoped.

"Then go on lover boy, just don't scold Temari next time," Tenten laughed.

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah." Hearing how Tenten put it made me feel a little bad; however, he didn't have to fall for me.

**Sasuke POV: **

I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto after that kiss that we shared. It was hot to say the least. What made it worse; he started to make himself more appealing after. His shirts got a little tighter, which showed off his arms in a subtlety sexy way. As we finished talking about one part of the campaign, he leaned into me and asked, "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" His breath was hot on my ear and I thought that I had misheard him for a second until I saw that seductive look on his face.

"Excuse me?" I said, with a slight stutter in my voice.

"You heard me," he smirked.

"Back off," I said quickly scooting my chair away from the blonde.

"And away from those pretty dark eyes of yours, now why would I do that?" he asked.

"Seriously, are you hitting on me?" I asked.

"If you have to ask, then I must not be doing a very good job," he said as he moved closer.

"Naruto, I told you," I started, though my voice fell short as he started leaning toward me.

"I know, you have a girlfriend," he said as he claimed my lips. He pulled away, "But you can't deny me it seems. I mean you weren't saying no, yesterday." He kissed me again, but I quickly pushed him away.

"I'm saying no now," I said. "Listen carefully yesterday never happened."

I quickly got up to walk away, when I was pulled back and pushed against the wall. He had both hands on the side of my head, pinning me down. "Say that like you mean it and I'll give up," he said as he kissed my neck.

"Naruto," I moaned out, though I didn't mean to.

"Tell me that yesterday meant nothing at all and I'll walk away," he said once again as he kissed my lips, knowing that I couldn't resist him.

"You know I can't," I said finally. "But you need to back off."

"If I have any chance, then I'm certainly not going to back off," he said as he stood there with me pinned to the wall.

Just then, the phone buzzed in as the woman at the front desk said, "Mr. Uchiha, Aimi is here to see you." I pushed him off and realized this was another thing on my list of things that "Never happened." I sighed to myself as I walked away from him, I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to turn around, knowing that if I did I just end up back in his arms. It wasn't right for me to be kissing him when I'm with Aimi, even if I didn't love her. I had to sort things out in my head before this just got more out of control.

**TBC....**


	35. Meeting Aimi

**Shelly's note: I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, this is now my second most reviewed story, as it will probably stay as I don't think any story of mine will ever surpass To Warm The Coldest Hearts...not really sure why that story did so well but it did...however this is now my second most reviewed, by one so thanks to those 12 that reviewed **

**I'm glad some of you seemed to like last chapter, since it wasn't really my favorite...**

**I like the beginning and end of this chapter the most really...Aimi is just eh...but Sasuke and Naruto's parts I feel that they are good...**

**__________________________________________._______________________________**

**Chapter 35: Meeting Aimi**

"**Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command." ~Alan Watts**

**Sasuke POV:**

"Sasuke," I heard Naruto call after me, after I walked out of the room. I could hear him running after me to catch up, but I refused to stop. I didn't want to listen, because he was just going to talk about what was happening before the woman at the front desk buzzed in. I think her name is Kay, I should probably get her something to thank her for stopping such a huge mistake on my part, but that might seem a little weird, she might think I'm flirting with her.

"You can't just pretend that nothing happened," Naruto loudly said as he followed me to my office.

I turned toward him, obviously more than a little angry, "Will you shut up; someone might hear you."

"Sasuke, your parents are gone, who is there to tell? You aren't getting disowned this time," he frowned, which I hated, because a smile always suited him better. I wanted to smack myself for thinking that way, but around him, I really couldn't help it, it was as if that was just how I naturally responded.

"I put the past behind me, as just that, the past," I said, though it was a lie. I couldn't stop thinking about him since he walked back into my life. However, that's what I tried to tell myself, so that was what I told him.

"You can't deny what you feel for me," he stated and I knew he was right.

"She's a nice girl, I can't just hurt her," I looked away, knowing it had nothing to do with her being nice, because she really wasn't very nice all the time.

"But you'll hurt me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto," I couldn't look him in the eyes, it was like breaking up with him all over again, only this time I didn't have to.

Naruto walked over to me and lifted my chin so that our eyes met, "You should know that I don't give up so easily, not this time." He then kissed me lightly on the lips and I didn't stop him, because I was weak against him and we both knew it. "I gave you up last time, it's not going to happen again," he said softly before kissing me again.

I pulled away and said, "I have to go." My heart was screaming at me to stay with him, just to find Aimi, dump her and be with Naruto, but I didn't. I knew that our passionate kisses were from time lost and based on those ten years ago, I hardly knew him now. I knew there were parts about him that would probably be the same as back then, just I like parts of me were the same, but I knew that I changed, so how could he have not?

"No you don't, but okay," he said as I walked into my office to find Aimi already there, waiting for me. I thought myself lucky that she was facing away from the window; otherwise, she would have seen her boyfriend kissing another man. Somehow, I don't think she would have been too pleased to see me and Naruto kissing, even if he was my person, I doubt she would have understood.

**Aimi POV:**

When I heard Sasuke walk in, I stood up and turned toward the door. He looked confused and sad, at least from what I could tell. I may not have been the one he loved, but I still understood him. I knew him long enough to tell he was acting different, "Is everything okay?" I asked.

He paused as he looked at me. He looked toward the window, subtlety, then back at me, "Yes."

I could tell he was lying as I glanced at the window and saw a blonde man staring at Sasuke. He had a mix of sadness and love in his eyes; it was a look of longing and it was definitely directed toward Sasuke, as I'd never met the man. "Okay," I said as I shut the blinds. "Well, let's do something today."

I tried sitting on his lap after he sat in his chair but he just shrugged me off, "Not today."

He handed me some money, "Go shopping, or something." He always seemed to know the reason that I came to see him. I tried to see concerned, as I didn't want to lose him to the blonde who obviously had some kind of effect on him. "

"Okay, but if you want to talk, just call me," I smiled.

"I won't," he said.

I opened the door and looked at the blonde before turning back to Sasuke, "My offer is good any time, no matter how late." I glared at the blonde man as Sasuke walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I get it," he said calmly.

"Just call me," I smiled, quickly kissing him. "Or come over and surprise me." I tried to sound seductive, but it wasn't working.

"I have work to do Aimi," he said as nicely as he could. I nodded before walking away. I decided that I needed to come up with a plan fast. Sasuke had never looked at me the way he was looking at the blonde. There was no way I would let some man steal him from me.

**Naruto POV:**

The girl was obviously in it for the money. I could see dollar bill signs in her eyes. I rolled my eyes as she glared at me. I wanted to say, "Sorry but he's gay." I restrained myself; however, I sure as hell thought it.

She walked away to wait for the elevator and Sasuke looked at me and asked, "How long do you plan on standing there?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Our meeting is done, you don't have to stand around my office," Sasuke explained.

"Maybe I just like being near you," I smirked.

"Go away, I know what you were doing," he said.

"I just," I started.

He cut me off, "You wanted to see my girlfriend, what she was like, I know. Now leave."

I sighed realizing I was making no progress with Sasuke. As I got in the elevator, I saw the only other person in it was Aimi, Sasuke's girlfriend. I cursed my bad luck and the obviously slow elevator. We stood there in awkward silence the first few seconds, until she said, "Stay away from him."

"What?" I asked.

"I saw the way you were staring at Sasuke, but he's mine, so stay away," she glared.

In my mind, I asked if she saw how he was staring at me, because I was sure he was. However, I didn't, stead I asked a much more appropriate question. "Why do you like him?" I questioned, wanting a serious answer.

"Shut up," she turned away, giving me enough of an answer.

"Is it the money, or maybe his looks," I provided her answers for her.

"Is that why you do?" she asked.

"No, I love him for so much more," I just looked down at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting. It probably shouldn't have come out, however, I kept many things in and some things had to come out, right?

"Well sorry, he's mine," she said.

"Not for long," I scoffed as the elevator doors opened and I walked out. Meeting her only made me want to win Sasuke over more; after all, she didn't deserve him.

**TBC...**


	36. Just Friends

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**This may have been out sooner, but I was trying to sleep in...I'm trying to get my mind off some stuff right now sleeping and writing seems to do that best, so either I may have some oneshots out or I may finish the last two chapters I have left to write on this story...not sure...**

**If anyone has any happy fluff pieces that they could recommend reading please do...I could use some fluff right now...or just any really good pieces that don't have to do with addiction in any way shape or form **

**Also for this story, this is a long chapter so be happy :) **

**________________________________.__________________________________**

**Chapter 36: Just Friends**

"**All love that has not friendship for its base is like a mansion built upon sand." ~ Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

**Naruto POV: **

"I'm going for him," I declared to Kiba as we sat on my couch. We were watching sports, though I was only half-paying attention because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of Sasuke.

"What does his girlfriend think about that?" he asked.

"She seemed like she was going to kill me, seriously if looks could kill, I'd be dead," I sighed.

"You really met her?" he laughed.

"We were making out, when the stupid woman at the front desk buzzed in, I could kill her," I shook my head.

"It's probably for the better, you wouldn't want to be the other woman," Kiba laughed.

"I'm not the woman," I smirked.

"Too much information," he rolled his eyes as he stretched his feet out onto my coffee table.

"You set yourself up for that," I shrugged.

"Look what you need is a new strategy," he suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned toward him, turning down the volume on the television. He looked annoyed as the sound got quieter, but continued to tell me anyway.

"It's like a game, if you're losing, you wouldn't continue with the same strategy right?" he said.

"I don't know, you always lose," I shrugged.

"Do you want my help or not?" he punched me in the arm.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I said as I held my arm,

"Okay, now what do you think you did wrong in your pursuit of Sasuke?" he asked.

"I don't know, please, enlighten me," I sighed.

"You went from avoiding him to jumping the guy, he had no time to adjust, you skipped a step," Kiba said as if he were brilliant.

"What are you suggesting that I do?" I asked.

"Try to be friends with him, let him get comfortable around you as friends first," he said as if it were obvious. "You keep saying that it's all based on you guys ten years ago, well become friends and make your attraction based on the now."

"I can't believe I'm taking love advice from you," I shook my head.

"Just call me the love master," he smirked.

"Don't push it," I rolled my eyes. "What if he doesn't go for it?"

"Look, just invite him to drinks, I'll come along so it won't seem like a date," Kiba reassured me.

"Okay, I hope this works," I said.

**Sasuke POV:**

They day after the Aimi incident, it was rather quite in the conference room. It was almost as if Naruto didn't know what else to say to me. There was no flirting or kissing, and oddly enough, I actually missed it.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted," he said once our meeting was over.

"You are?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, just because I'm still attracted to you, doesn't mean you should come back to me," he sighed. "I know you're with her and I respect that."

"Oh," I said, slightly disappointed.

"But I want us to be friends," he smiled, seeming genuine enough. "What do you say?"

"Naruto, I don't know," I responded, as I looked away.

"Look, just try, that's all I'm asking. Me and Kiba are having a guys night out tonight, just join us as a friend, no strings attached," he said.

"No strings attached, you promise, right?" I asked, looking in his eyes, wanting to believe that it would work, but knowing that ultimately it wouldn't.

"No strings, what's so ever," he smiled.

"Fine," I said, probably for the mere reason to be close to him again, to get to know him again.

"Great, we're meeting at eight, I'll give you directions later," he said happily, as if he were glad he finally had a reason to call the number I gave him at one of our meetings in case he had a question and couldn't contact me through the office.

"Okay," I said part of me just happy to see him outside the work place, even though I knew it'd probably be dangerous for me. Getting to know him better and probably alcohol didn't seem like it would be the best combination for resisting him, even if he wasn't making a move.

**Aimi POV:**

I called Sasuke to see if he would like to go out to dinner that night, as it was something we hadn't done in a while. It was good for us to make a public appearance every now and then. I mean we wouldn't want people thinking that Sasuke was single or to just forget about us. As I waited for him to answer, I thought of all the places I wanted to go that night. "Hello," his voice said which made me have a small smile.

"Hey Sasuke baby," I said with a smiled on my face, though I knew he couldn't see it.

"What is it Aimi?" he asked. He didn't seem excited to hear from me, it sounded more like a hassle, which confirmed to me that we needed a night out.

"I was thinking that you need to take me out to dinner tonight, it's been a while since you have," I explained why I was calling; thinking he'd agree and we'd be done with the conversation.

"I'm busy tonight," was all he said. It was certainly not enough of an explanation for me.

"Excuse me?" I demanded more of an answer; he was not going to blow me off without good reason.

"Naruto..." that was when I cut him off.

"The blonde?" I wanted to break something. How dare that blonde move in on my territory. Did I have to put a sign on him that said I'd already claimed him or something?

"Yeah, he's an old friend, we're going out with another friend to catch up," he explained, I knew there was no arguing when Sasuke had made up his mind.

"So, he's just a friend?" I asked.

"What?" his voice sounded surprised. I wasn't sure if it was surprise that I'd caught on or surprise that I thought it was more.

"I just saw how he looked at you," I explained. "If he looks at you like that don't you think you shouldn't go out with him?"

"He's just a friend, besides you should be used to people looking at me," he said with a sigh. However, his words weren't very comforting. They probably would have settled my fears; had not Sasuke gave the blonde the same look back.

**Naruto POV:**

It was eight ten when we all got to the bar. I figured a bar was the best place; we could have drinks and relax rather than worry about our attraction for each other. I also thought Kiba would be there to keep me in line and he was for the first half an hour.

"So," Sasuke said, awkwardly.

"This is great, just the three of us," Kiba smiled before he took a drink of his beer.

Sasuke didn't seem to want anything to drink as he just let the drink sit idly in front of him. "Are you not a big drinker?" I asked.

"No," he said, looking as if there was more to it.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"I get a little stupid when I drink," he shrugged.

"Like?" I asked.

"Suigetsu tells me I'm more forgiving when I'm drunk and open," he said, leaving it at that.

"So is he your best friend now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke shrugged. "You guys seem to be good friends now."

"Yeah, this moron is my best friend, ever since Hinata broke up with me," Kiba explained.

"She told me about that," Sasuke said.

"You still talk to her?" Kiba's eyes went large.

"Yeah, she does work for the Hyuuga's company, we catch up every time our company's work together on something," he shrugged.

"How is she doing?" Kiba asked. "Does she still look as good as she did?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she's right over there," Sasuke said, causing Kiba to turn toward the Hyuuga heiress. Within ten seconds, I lost my wingman. He didn't even say goodbye, he just left to go try to talk to the girl who broke his heart.

"So, what now?" I asked, awkwardly as Sasuke took small sip from his drink.

"I don't know," he said looking down at the bar.

"Let's catch up," I suggested. "I mean, there's a lot we don't know about each other from ten years, just in how we have changed."

He nodded, "Yeah, what do you want to know?"

"Let's start off small, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"It's still the same, blue," he shrugged.

"Mine too," I smiled. "Somehow, orange never gets old."

"Yeah it does," he said with a small smile. From there it got easy. We started talking about things that had changed in our lives, what had stayed the same, and I realized I did rush into things. I should have done this before kissing him, although after hearing all of it, I wanted to kiss him even more. I fell more in love with him that night. He hardly drank anything and I still made him laugh and smile just like when we were younger. We didn't need to talk about the past at all and we still had a good time. We talked about everything that we could think of while we sat at that bar and it was as if no one else in the world mattered.

**Kiba POV:**

I walked up to Hinata, nervously, though I tried not to show how nervous I was. She was with some friends, though she was sitting there quietly, as usual. "Hinata?" I said when I was close enough. She turned to me, her light eyes widened as she looked at me.

"Kiba?" she said when our eyes met.

"Hey, long time no see," I said as I walked the rest of the way to her. "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, please do," she smiled.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Okay," she said. "What about you?"

"Pretty good," I shrugged. "So you got rid of your stutter?"

"I don't think even after this time there would be with you," she said. "But I did go to classes to get rid of it."

"That's great," I smiled.

There was a pause of awkward silence as she said, "I've really missed you."

"Me too," I said as I looked at her.

"We should catch up, I mean it's been awhile," she said.

I looked back at Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed to be doing fine, "Yeah, sounds great." We started talking and I forgot all about Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata took up all my thoughts. I knew I shouldn't let that happen because her parents made it clear we couldn't be together, but looking at her again, I just couldn't help it.

**TBC....**

**Originally the Aimi part wasn't there...I just felt like adding more of her in....she's not in the story much...though I may change that **


	37. Driving Sasuke Crazy

**Shelly's Note: As always, I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Don't tell me if the quote doesn't fit the chapter or whatever...I love the quote so it was bound to be in the story sooner or later...plus I think it fits the overall story**

**Thanks to the 10 of you who reviewed...you rock**

**____________________________.__________________________________________**

**Chapter 37: Driving Sasuke Crazy**

"**Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we love, it would be much simpler, but much less magical." ~Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Sasuke POV:**

I wished that I didn't feel anything for Naruto. My life would have been so much easier if I didn't love him. However, you can't pick who you love. I tried to tell my parents that long ago, but they didn't listen. My heart was trying to tell my head that, but it wasn't listening either. My heart still loved Naruto; the night at the bar proved that no matter how much he changed he could still bring the butterflies out in me. No else ever did that. I tried to wish him away, to wish the feeling I get away, as if it were that easy. It never worked; I could never make my feelings for Naruto go away, Suigetsu told me it was because he was supposed to be there. However, the stubborn person I was, I didn't want to believe that some people just aren't meant to be in your life. It sounded like some of the crap I'd hear Neji say whenever I'd meet with the Hyuugas.

I sat in the conference room Monday morning, waiting for him to come in. Part of me wished that we could just get the campaign done so that I would never have work with him again. The other part of me wished that it could last forever. When I had told Suigetsu about the feelings I was having toward Naruto he acted as if it were nothing.

_____________________________Flashback___________________________________

"_He's driving me crazy," I said as I sat down on his couch._

"_How so?" he asked as he looked at me. I think he knew I was already in too deep before he asked the question, but he asked anyway. He liked to see how Naruto made me; not very many other people could make me so crazy. In fact, I don't know that anyone outside of my family could drive me crazy, and no one could drive me crazy the way he did. _

"_I can't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I try," I practically whined. I wanted to hit my head on something, thinking that maybe it would knock the image of Naruto out of my head._

"_Ever think that maybe you can't get him out of your head because he's supposed to be there?" Suigetsu asked. _

"_What'd you say?" I glared._

"_Well think about it," he said. "If you can't get rid of it maybe it you're supposed to keep it. I mean you keep claiming your head is saying no, yet the fact that he's stuck in there, is making me think that it's not."_

"_Have you been hanging out with Neji?" I asked him. I doubted it but they were saying the same kind of crap so it had to be asked._

"_Sasuke, you barely hang out the guy, when would I?" he looked at me with the kind of look on his face that said 'don't be ridiculous.'_

"_So you're just being a moron," I sighed, hoping that would end the conversation, but it didn't._

"_I think you like him," he laughed. "Just admit it and then you can finally go be with him, it's been ten years after all."_

"_Shut up," I hissed._

"_I'm just saying, he wants you and you want him, go for it already," he said as he put his feet on me._

_I shoved his feet off, "I have a girlfriend." I_

_He rolled his eyes; I knew he didn't like Aimi ever since I started dating her. Suigetsu looked at me closely, "Dump the bitch and go for it." _

___________________________End Flashback_______________________________________

I just let out a sigh as I thought about everything that had happened. I didn't know what to do at this point. I knew Suigetsu was partially right. I knew that I probably should dump Aimi, but I just didn't know how.

As I thought it over, I heard the door open. I looked up to see Naruto standing in front of me. He had a smile on his face and coffee in his hand.

"I was at the coffee shop and so I figured I'd bring you some too," he smiled.

"Thanks," I said as he sat down in the chair next to me. There was something else different about him. He was wearing different cologne. Normally I wouldn't notice, but the smell of it was intoxicating. I actually moved a little closer to him, though I don't think that he noticed or if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

I tried my best to focus on the work in front of me, then he said something and I agreed, resulting in one of his smiles. I had almost forgotten how one of his smiles could brighten up an entire room.

"So I guess we'll work more on this tomorrow then?" he asked at the end of the day.

"Yeah," I said, happy that it was finally the end of the day.

"Great," he smiled once again before leaning over and giving me a hug. I went stiff as a board as he proceeded to hug me. If it were anyone else it would be just a hug, but this was Naruto and after some time without his touch, I was starting to realize how much I missed it.

"Naruto, why are you hugging me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"That's what friends do," he smiled.

"Oh, right," I said as I backed away. I knew that I needed to separate myself from Naruto quickly, before a hug turned into much more.

"We are friends right?" he asked staring at me with his big blue eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I knew being friends with him was dangerous, because it would most likely lead me down a path to something more.

"Yeah," I said as I smiled. It was a small smile but it was more than I gave for anyone else.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he hurried out of the conference room. I let out a sigh, knowing that I was already in too deep. If that were what a hug did to me, I wondered what would happen if he kissed me again.

**Naruto POV:**

"I did it," I said cheerily as I walked into Kiba's house.

"Hold on," he said to me before turning his attention back to the phone. "Hinata can I call you back? Okay great talk to you then." He hung up before turning his attention back to me. "Did what?"

"What were you talking to Hinata about?" I asked.

"We're just friends," he sighed. "We will be for awhile."

"Oh," I said.

"Now, did what?" he repeated.

"I tried a new approach with Sasuke, you know just being nice with him, even after the whole let's be friends thing, I think he was still caught off guard," I smiled.

"What else did you do," he said, obviously knowing me too well.

"Well, I asked his brother what kind of smells he liked then bought cologne with those smells in it," I smiled.

"His brother actually knew that?" he asked.

"Apparently, because he was sitting really close to me today, it was great," I grinned.

"I can't believe you went through so much trouble," he shook his head.

"I will win him over, even if it kills me," I sighed. "Plus you were the one that told me to act sexy weren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I doubt it'll kill you, but whatever you say," he rolled his eyes.

**Itachi POV:**

"Little brother," I said as he walked into his bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at the floor. He seemed to be thinking about something, probably whatever that blonde did that day.

"How'd you get in here?" he glared at me.

"I know where you hide your key," I smirked as I held the key up and tossed it on to the desk in his room.

"Get out," he demanded, obviously not happy with how well I know him, or perhaps there was something else, again my guess would be the blonde.

"I had an interesting talk with the little blonde," I said as I sat next to him on his bed, seeing if my theory was correct.

"Naruto?" he asked suddenly interested. I nodded and he asked, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk about you," I smirked. I figured this was what it was about and by Sasuke's sudden interest; I knew that I was right.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What your favorite sent was, that kind of thing," I shrugged. I didn't see the problem with giving away the information.

"You told him didn't you?" he sounded annoyed.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

He sighed as he looked down at his floor. "He's using it to make me weak." I wanted to laugh a little, but I restrained myself. Instead, I decided to give him some real advice and the truth, it seemed as if he needed it.

"Remember when you came to me ten years ago for advice?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" he frowned.

"I manipulated you," I admitted. I didn't want to admit that part, but that may be something he needs to know so that he goes for Naruto.

"Excuse me," he practically yelled.

"I wanted you to have a future with the company, I didn't know mother and father would die so young," I explained.

"That makes it so much better," he said as he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I know it doesn't, but I thought you should know," I said. "I didn't tell you to pick the company for happiness, but for security. Maybe now you can try some happiness."

"Why tell me?" he asked. His eyes looked hurt that I would do that to him.

"Because, you should know that you may be with him still if you would have went with what you truly wanted," I explained.

"Are you manipulated me again?" he asked, making me worried that I may have broken some of the trust we had.

"Just follow your heart this time, I'll support you," I assured him.

**TBC...**


	38. Make Ups and Break Ups

**Shelly's Note: As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Ignore how out of character any characters may be written, I'm experimenting with characters at the moment...I don't write Neji/Tenten so I'm just trying it out....I thought about Neji/Gaara but I've done that before and I wanted to try something new...**

**This is getting posted because I have one chapter to write and I'll probably do so today...oh and because I need to raise the rating on this to M or at least I'm going to...it's not super descriptive I actually wrote it all the way that it would be but I cut out part of it so it's really just the beginning part...however it is going to imply sex and the actions leading up to sex so I'm raising the rating to M for chapter 41 since there isn't really a lemon just some foreplay I'm not going to warn people when it comes up...if that makes you uncomfortable let me know since this was originally rated T but as I said there isn't anything really descriptive in it**

**In addition, still looking for a beta that can get things back in a week or less and is good with spelling and grammar...**

**_________________________________._________________________________**

**Chapter 38: Breaks Ups and Makes Ups**

"**Don't ask me what I think of you, I might not give you answers that you want me to." ~ unknown**

**Sasuke POV:**

It had to be some place public. I knew she wouldn't make a scene if it were some place public because she had too much dignity for that. At least I hoped that she had too much dignity for that, otherwise she was going to make a fool out of me. I decided to take her to the coffee shop, though I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was in some twisted hope that Naruto would be there and see that I was breaking up with her, or maybe because I knew his friends would be there and would surely tell him. I wasn't sure, I just knew it had to be public and that was where I picked.

That morning I called her to meet me for coffee. Personally, I felt she should have known something was wrong then. We hardly ever meet to do anything, let alone just meet for coffee. She just smiled and tried to tell me about her day.

"Aimi," I said, deciding that was not the time to be gentle.

"What," she asked, seeming shocked by my tone, which made me want to roll my eyes.

"I don't want to know about your day," I bluntly stated.

"Excuse me," her tone went harsher as I let out a sigh.

"I don't care," I simplified.

"Way to charm me," she sarcastically said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I need to do something I should have done three years ago," I started.

"Sasuke don't do this," she warned. "Unless you plan on getting down on one knee don't finish that sentence."

"I'm sorry," I said, which was not something I said often, but I knew I had to say it to her. "I'm sorry for leading you on, for playing with your heart, for anything else I may have done, but I can't continue with this relationship."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she glared.

"You have to understand," I began only to have her cut me off.

"It's because of that blonde isn't it?" she asked.

"Aimi," I said, knowing that I couldn't deny it.

"You're gay?" she asked. "Why would you go through with our relationship?" Her voice was angry and her eyes were a mix of sadness and anger as she asked me why. I wished that I had a better reason for her than I did, but I really didn't know, so I gave her the only reason I had.

"My parents set us up, I just wanted to make them happy, and I kept going with it because I saw no reason not to," I looked down. "You are one of the few things left in my life that remind me of my parents."

"I can't believe this," she practically yelled. "That doesn't make it any better. I mean it explains a few things, but it doesn't make it any better."

"Aimi, I said I'm sorry," I frowned.

"Sorry just isn't good enough just answer me one question, did ever cheat on me?" I looked down, refusing to answer the question.

"I think your silence is enough of answer," she said taking her iced coffee she got when we'd first arrived. "Go to hell," she said as she poured the coffee over my head. By that point everyone in the coffee shop was looking at us, but it appeared that she didn't care as she stormed out, obviously hurt. I cursed to myself as I grabbed some napkins off the table cleaning the coffee off my face.

"Mr. Uchiha would you like the bathroom key?" Tenten asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah," I sighed.

She handed it to me with a smile and I said a quick, "Thanks." I knew Naruto was going to hear about this, especially when I saw Kiba and Hinata staring at me as I walked into the bathroom.

**Tenten POV:**

I laughed a little to myself as Sasuke walked to the bathroom. His hair was weighed down by the coffee, which was soaking through his white shirt, which was probably very expensive. It only made me wonder what she would have done in private if she did that in public. I felt bad for the poor girl, but Naruto was my friend so I had to be on his side.

The bell above the door rang and I hoped that it was Naruto so that I could tell him what just happened. However, I was more excited when I saw it was Neji. "Good morning Neji, what can I get you?" I smiled at him.

"I'm not here for coffee," he said, which confused me.

"This is a coffee shop," I pointed out.

"I know, but I came here to talk to you, not for coffee," he looked a little nervous.

I blushed a little, "Oh, what did you want to talk about?" I hoped he'd finally ask me on a date. People were telling me that he did like me too, but I was staring to doubt them because he never made a move.

"I wanted to know if you were free this Friday," he said.

"Yeah," I said a tad too excitedly. I couldn't help it; I'd been dying for a date with Neji since I met him in high school.

"I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me," he said nervously, he didn't have some of the best people skills and it was actually rather cute. He was so confident in other areas, asking girls out didn't seem to be one of them.

"I'd love to," I said.

"Great, I was thinking we could go out to dinner," he said with a small smile.

"Sounds fun," I responded.

"I'll pick you up at six?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can go to a movie or something too," I smiled.

"Alright, I'll call you," he said as he walked out, seeming much happier and less nervous than when he walked.

**Shikamaru POV:**

Ino sat there, silent. She had been silent toward me for a while now. I wasn't sure what I had done to make her mad, but I had done something. People were telling me that it was the fact that I was hanging out with Temari, who was just a friend.

"Come on talk to me," I said, unsure why I cared. Usually I liked silence, but for some unknown reason, I couldn't stand her not talking to me. If she didn't talk, it wasn't normal. It wasn't like her not to talk; it meant she was mad, so I didn't like it. Maybe it was that only one person in a relationship could be the quiet one.

"Why won't you talk to me," I sighed, as I got closer to her. We were sitting on my couch, I had finally talked her into coming over so we could talk this through. "We can't talk it through if you won't talk." I don't think I'd ever done so much talking in my life as I'd done in the time she'd been mad at me.

"Temari," she said.

"What?" I looked surprised.

"She's my problem," she explained.

"She's just a friend," I assured her.

"Not for her it's not," she rolled her eyes.

"I can assure you I for me, we're just friends and will remand that way," I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I sighed.

"So if it came down to it and you had to pick between me and Temari, you'd pick me?" she looked at me as she asked.

"Of course, I love you, not her," I sighed.

A smile lit up her face, "I don't think you've ever said that."

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," She said.

"We've been together how long, I must have said it," I said.

"You rarely say anything," she pointed out.

"Do you need me to say it more?" I asked, being completely serious.

"It would be nice," she looked down.

I nodded, "Are we good now?"

She smiled at me, "Just stay away from Temari and other girls that want you and we'll be good forever." She gave me a quick kiss as I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"Whatever you say," I sighed. I really did love her, no other girl could make me talk as she could, it was amazing the things you did for love.

**TBC....**

**End note: I totally didn't think about the Sasuke getting covered with coffee when I was writing them in a coffee shop, until I wrote him thinking that she wouldn't make a scene in public and then I decided that she would...poor Sasuke....then again maybe he should be a better liar **


	39. Single Sasuke

**Shelly's note: I own nothing enjoy and please review**

**Sorry for the short chapter **

**No quote this time, I couldn't find one to fit the chapter...**

**This is getting close to the end, If I actually write the epilogue this will be 42 chapters ...which I plan to do today so it'll probably be 42 chapter **

**Thanks to all you who reviewed **

**_._**

**Chapter 39: Single Sasuke**

**Naruto POV:**

I was sitting in my living room, watching television, when Kiba burst through my front door. It was late, so I was somewhat surprised to see him. "Kiba what are you doing here?" I asked as I put the bag of chips I was eating down on the table in front of me.

"I have been debating all day whether or not I should tell you and well I have to," he said as he sat next to me.

"What did you do?" I immediately asked.

"Why does it always have to be something I did?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now I'm not sure I should tell you."

"If this isn't good, I'm going to hit you," I warned him.

"Oh, it's good," he grinned.

"Then just tell me already," I said, getting annoyed as I was tired and about to go to sleep before he came through my front door, he was lucky I hadn't locked it yet.

"Well I was in the coffee shop with Hinata today," he started.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her," I interrupted.

"Shut up, let me finish," he said.

"Please continue," I sighed.

"You'll never guess what we saw," he laughed, almost in a giddy fashion, which wasn't usual for Kiba. "You are going to be so happy."

"Seriously just tell me," I sighed.

"Sasuke broke up with Aimi," he grinned.

"Is this a joke?" I checked before celebrating.

"Nope, she even poured iced coffee on his head. It was great," he leaned back on the couch as he further explained. "He looked like a drowned cat. A hot drowned cat, but a drowned cat none the less."

"You're horrible," I laughed. I couldn't believe that he had finally done it, the fact didn't seem real to me.

"Who cares, all that matters is that this is really your chance," he grinned as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Just think Sasuke's single now and there's nothing to hold him back from dating you." He removed his arm as he looked at me and said, "I mean, his excuse pretty much fell apart now and by what you've told me it sounds like the guy is still hot for you."

I could only smile as I said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then it dawned on me that I wasn't there when he broke up with Aimi. "How would I know he broke up with her? I mean I wasn't there, technically I shouldn't know."

"He went to a coffee shop you always hang out at, either he was hoping for you to see or he wanted your friends to see, plus he saw me there. Sasuke may be a lot of things, stupid is not one of them, he knows it'll get back to you," Kiba laughed.

"Oh," I said. "I guess that's true." I just smiled, knowing that Sasuke didn't have an excuse and he was attracted to me. He could only resist for so long if there was nothing holding him back.

**Sasuke POV:**

I wanted to pound my head into the desk. I knew he would know, there was no way Kiba would keep what happened to himself, at least not after they'd become friends. I wanted to smack myself for not picking a different location.

"A little birdie told me Sasuke is single," a hot breath whispered in my ear. I could feel the heat radiating off from his body and part of me just wanted to grab him and pull him closer. However, I didn't, I shoved him away.

"A little birdie should die," I mumbled in return. He just chuckled and sat next to me, closer than he had been before, probably closer than necessary or than comfortable. I looked down at the table, not wanting to look at him, as I knew his blue eyes would be staring at me as they always did.

"Why didn't you want me to know," he asked, though he knew very well why. He was just playing a game now, a game he started when he had me pinned to the wall, a game that helped me to make up my mind about dumping Aimi. "Why won't you look at me?" he asked, his voice sounded so innocent, but I knew better.

"You know why," I said, looking at the papers, we only had a little bit left to go. I wanted to hurry up and finish, but he seemed to want to take his sweet time.

"Sasuke," he brushed my hair out of my eyes. I looked up at him and our eyes met, I knew then that I had probably lost.

"I can't just get into a relationship right after I just got out of one," I frowned at him. I knew that I needed an excuse, though this one was lame.

"We both know you didn't love her Sasuke," he said, which was true. I felt nothing for her but I was running out of reasons not to be with him and that was scaring the crap out of me. One of his hands cupped my cheek while the other pulled my chair closer to him. I couldn't help but get lost in those eyes. I had known since the bar when we were getting to know each other as friends that I was still in love with him, not just the him I knew ten years ago either. It seemed all of my reasons were falling apart around me.

I moved away from him. "I have to go," I said knowing that if I didn't then something would happen that I would regret.

"Sasuke wait," Naruto called as I made my way out toward the door. I looked back at him to see his pleading eyes and I almost gave in. I knew I just had to work things out completely before I saw him again.

"I'm sorry, we'll continue this tomorrow," I said, though I wasn't completely sure that would be true. I made my way to Itachi's office, deciding there was something I had to do.

**TBC...**


	40. Itachi Takes Over

**Shelly's Note: As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Between my two stories I woke up to 15 e-mails, many of which were reviews for this so here's a new chapter...**

**Anyways if you didn't know, I posted a new story...technically it's not new because I had it up awhile ago but took it down because I didn't have time to work on it, but now I'm going to try to finish it since this story is completely written just needs to be posted...so if you like FemSasu feel free to check it out it's called You Were Meant For Me**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40: Itachi Takes Over**

**Itachi POV:**

Sasuke came into my office, looking awkward as he stood in front of me and playing with his hands. He was nervous, I could tell. He stared at the floor and remained silent for a moment as I waited for him to explain why he walked into my office. I had thought he had a meeting with Naruto, apparently, something happened. I had never seen someone get to him as the blonde did. Only people in the family were able to make Sasuke do anything usually, this man seemed to be the one exception.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" I asked him as he looked from the floor to me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He opened his mouth as if he was going to talk, but then closed it and started to pace. "Sasuke, sit down," I instructed.

He let out a sigh, "I need a favor." Now I knew why he was so hesitant, he knew I wasn't big on giving out favors. However, I knew there had to be more, as he wasn't big on asking for them. Both of us were the kind of people that if we could do it ourselves, we would, or with just a small hand selected team.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at him. He seemed as if he wasn't getting a lot of sleep. I questioned if I had done the right thing. It seemed like the right thing at the time, but he looked conflicted as he sat in the chair in front of me.

"I need of this campaign," he said. "We're almost done, but I just can't finish this, not with him at least," Sasuke said as he looked down at the floor. He had never asked me to be taken off a project before so I was genuinely surprised.

"Did he do something to you?" I glared. My older brother mode kicked in as he looked up at me.

"Does confusing the hell out of me count? I mean I was fine Itachi. I was still in love with the guy but I was fine," he shook his head as he put his head in his hands. I frowned; it was definitely getting to him. "I just I thought I'd never see him again, I had accepted that and now there he is and when this campaign is done he'll be gone again."

I looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, he'll only go if you make him, he obviously wants you." I leaned back in my chair, wishing my brother would just let himself feel for once. "Remember what I said; just for once listen to your heart instead of your head."

"I don't know how to do that," he frowned as sighed.

"Most Uchihas don't," I shrugged. "Just go home and think about what I said."

He nodded, "Okay, thanks Itachi." He quickly made his way out of my office. I hoped he listened to me because no one else could make him feel like Naruto seemed to make him feel.

**Naruto POV:**

I got a call that "Mr. Uchiha" had to move our appointment. He wasn't able to see me for a few days. I didn't understand what was _so_ important that he couldn't see me for a few DAYS; usually he just pushed it back a few hours if he moved it. I rolled my eyes, thinking that someone was still upset about what happened.

When I walked into the conference room the day of the meeting however, I realized why he was suddenly so busy. It was a different Uchiha. Itachi ran the company, which made him _much _busier. I couldn't believe I had pissed Sasuke off _that _much. "Mr. Uchiha," I smiled.

"You can call me Itachi," he said. "After all, if you have anything to say about it, you'll be family, right?" I bushed; it seemed as if the man knew everything.

I looked down and let out a few lame laughs, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He asked that I take over the campaign for him," he looked at me with intense eyes. It was as if those eyes could see into my soul. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he continued. "Would you happen to know why?"

"Well you see..." I looked down again, feeling a little ashamed of myself. I didn't want to admit that I might be the reason. He got up and studied me, those eyes felt as if they could see through me. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and it wasn't from pleasure. He was rather creepy and for being brothers, he and Sasuke were nothing alike to me.

"You had an effect on him," he said as he continued to look at me. "Or rather, your constant flirting did."

"Actually I think it was the kissing," I admitted as I refused to meet his eyes. However, he seemed a tad surprised. It was as if he didn't think Sasuke would let it get that far.

"As in multiple times?" he asked. All I could do was nod. "Does he talk to you?" I again nodded because he did seem more relaxed around me when I gave him the space to be, like when we were at the bar. "Interesting," was all he said as he wrote something down.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I was completely confused. He handed me a piece of paper with an address on it.

"That's Sasuke's address, go see him," he said confidently as he stood up.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" I asked. It was a true worry of mine, after all, he asked his brother to take over to get away from me.

"He does, trust me," Itachi smirked. "You just might have to convince his head what his heart already knows." It was obvious to me then that Sasuke had been talking a bit to his brother about what had been going on, or told him parts of it. I was about to ask about the campaign but as if he were reading my mind he said, "I'll take care of the campaign, just go."

As his words hit my ears, I ran out of the office to go find Sasuke. I knew I had to win him back. I'd loved him for too long not to.

**Sasuke POV:**

I had been lying on my couch, avoiding the office until the campaign was done. That was my hope just to get through the campaign then never have to worry about it. However, then his face would pop into my head and I would realize that I still love him. I yelled at myself because there were so many reasons why I couldn't be with him. I couldn't pull him into the spotlight with me and I couldn't do that to the company. Yet everyone seemed to be telling me to do just that. Without Aimi, though my life seemed a lot less out there. Maybe she was the reason people cared in the first place, after all, she told them everything they wanted to know.

All I could think was that if we were meant to be then we would have stayed together in high school. Then my mind would flip back to telling me that is why he was there, it was my second chance at true love with the right person. I knew I couldn't be with him in high school because of my parents, so was this just the universes way of bringing him back to me so we could try again.

All my reasons for not dating him seemed to be falling apart. My mind still told me not to go for it. It was probably because of my parents. Maybe I was just still thinking too much about the past, I knew because my parents were gone that it couldn't happen again, yet I couldn't help but think it would.

**TBC...**


	41. Talking It Out

**Shelly's Note: I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**This chapter contains stuff leading up to sex, I wouldn't call it a lemon because it doesn't go into to details of sex...my reasons for not doing so are at the bottom...**

**Technically, I would say this chapter is the end and next chapter is the epilogue **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41: Talking It Out **

"_**Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit." ~ Peter Ustinov**_

**Naruto POV:**

Honestly, even though I wanted him back, I was ticked off that he sent his brother to take over. I was tired of him going around the question, he wanted me or he didn't. It truly was as simple as that. The fact was that we both knew he wanted me and he just had to admit it.

I knocked on is door, waiting for an answer. When he did answer, he looked shocked to see me. "How did you get my address?" was the first thing out of his mouth. He didn't ask why I was there, because I think we both knew the answer to that.

"Itachi gave it to me," I shrugged, waiting for him to invite me in. He went to shut the door on my face, but I stopped him, inviting myself in during the process. "Don't be rude, you should invite guests into your house."

"Why should I when you let yourself in?" he scoffed as he shut the door before he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes refused to meet mine.

"Why would you send Itachi instead of come yourself?" I asked. I knew I was playing with fire by asking the question, but it had to be asked. I didn't care if it started a fight; we had to work this out now.

"I couldn't face you right now," he said thought I felt he was holding back. He paused, "I just needed some space."

"Is that what you say for everything?" I questioned. "You just couldn't face me. Is that how you solve every problem?"

"I was hoping if I was off the project then after you'd leave and it'd all be done, end of story because I'd never see you again. I wouldn't have to choose between my heart and my head," he admitted.

"Why is your head saying no to me?" I asked. He was silent, he didn't know.

"I can never get my head straight around you," he sighed. "I can't think about anything but you it seems because you just take over."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked. He frowned, seeming unsure. No one else had made him feel that way, so of course he would be unsure. "We have fun together right?" I asked more gently as I stepped toward him. There wasn't that much space between him and me. He was leaning against the door and I was a few steps away.

"Yeah," he admitted as he looked at me. His eyes met mine and we were silent for a moment. We had a connection that I'd never felt with anyone else, it was electric. With just one look, I'd be pulled in a speechless.

He looked away and I took another step toward him as I asked, "Don't I make you laugh?" I knew the answer; I wanted to hear him say it.

"Naruto," he sighed. "You know you make me laugh." He started walking away and I knew I'd taken too many steps, because he seemed a little uncomfortable. When talking about a relationship I knew I should give him personal space, I just wasn't a good judge on personal space. He walked into another room, which seemed to be the living room and I followed him. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him, though not too close. He took a deep breath to relax.

"Why won't you give us a try at least?" I asked when he seemed comfortable.

"We didn't work then, why would we work now?" he asked as he looked at me, completely serious.

"I've told you, you're parents aren't here to interfere," I explained as I brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "And your brother seems to approve."

"Yeah, now," he frowned.

"Listen, just put the past behind you, isn't that how you move on?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Dobe, you are my past," he said.

"I meant you can't think that what happened with us in the past will happen again, we're different people, the only way anything or anyone can break us up is if we let them," I smiled.

"You really are an optimist," he chuckled as he looked at me.

"Yeah and you're not, you need someone like me to brighten up your day," I grinned. We looked at each other and I really hoped I was right about what came next. I knew better than to make the first move, it was his decision.

**Sasuke POV:**

I looked at him and saw those blue eyes staring back at me. I knew all the reasons I'd been giving were truly lame. I'd been trying to build a wall around myself, when with him I didn't need to. "How can you forgive me so easily?" I asked.

"As you said, anyone would have done what you did, it was your future and your parents' approval," he said with a genuine smile.

I nodded, "I don't think I ever stopped loving you." I didn't mean for those words actually to come out, but they did.

"Me either, we should have been smart and hid our relationship from your parents," Naruto chuckled as he put a hand on my cheek lovingly. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he didn't, instead, he just ran the hand up through my hair moving another piece of hair out of my face. "I like it better when I can see your face," he said, which made me blush.

We went silent and I decided that I couldn't take it any longer. I pulled him into a kiss. It was soft at first, the Naruto took over and it became more passionate. Our tongues intertwined in battle of pleasure as he pushed me into a lying position on my couch.

His mouth moved from mine down to my neck, I was sure he was going to leave a mark as he bit and sucked, but I didn't care. Between the hicky on my neck and our grinding, I couldn't help but moan, "Naruto."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he looked at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said as I pulled him up for another kiss.

He stopped me, "First, where's your lube and condoms?"

I could only sigh, "Bathroom there should be lotion in there, condoms under the sink, I said as I pointed to a door." He got off me and hurried toward the door. Before I could even think, he came back with all my condoms and the bottle of lotion, setting them aside for later.

"Where were we?" he smirked as he started to kiss me again. His hands started to roam up my shirt.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes," he smirked as he stripped me of my shirt. His tongue licked, experimentally, over one of my nipples. The more his talented tongue did, the more I'd moan. He then abused the other nipple in the same fashion.

"Mark that down as one of Sasuke's spots, maybe you should get a nipple ring, that'd be fun to play with," Naruto said sexily in my ear before giving that a lick and bite.

I let a moan before responding, "I think you're the one wearing too much now." He took off his shirt and threw it to the side I pulled him down for another kiss, grinding our clothed erections together in the process, making us both moan.

As we continued to kiss, his hand worked with the buckle on my belt and then my pants. He ended up taking my pant and boxers off at the same time and rather quickly. "I don't think anyone's every got me out of my pants so fast," I joked between kisses.

"I'd hardly call waiting ten years fast," Naruto said as he broke the kiss again to take off his own pants. His eyes were on me the entire time, taking me in. It had be a long time since he'd seen me shirtless and he'd never seen me naked. I felt a little self-conscious. I thought I had a nice body, but as I stared at Naruto, I knew he had the nicer body. "You're beautiful," he said with a smile as he kissed me. We both knew what was about to happen, I could feel my heart pounding that it was really finally happening after all those years.

**Naruto POV**

After our love making, we collapsed on his couch exhausted. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he responded softly as I wrapped my arms around him. It felt great to hear him say those words. "You know, this means I'm never going to give you up again right?" he declared. His back was to me so he couldn't see the smile that I was giving him. It surprised me a little that he'd be the one to say that and not me, but it still made me smile.

"Good, I didn't plan to give you up either," I said. He turned toward me and kissed me for what must have been the hundredth time that night. It was just a gentle kiss but it still made me smile when we pulled away.

"Let's go to my bed at least," he said as he took his condom off and threw it in the trash. He looked toward his couch, seeming to be happy that I brought the condoms out to save his couch from total mess. I did the same before grabbing the lotion and the rest of the condoms and following Sasuke to his bedroom. I was very optimistic that there would be more sex that night. After all, we had ten years to make up for, and we had to start somewhere. I let him go one summer and now that I had him back, I was never going to let him go again.

**TBC...**

**I didn't go into detail for two reasons. First off, this is NaruSasuNaru throughout this story; really, Naruto takes control the second half it seems so I would imagine him toping in bed, but if you would like to imagine that Sasuke took control that's fine too. The other reason, I had this rated T before so I restrained myself a bit...I certainly wouldn't call this a lemon, but this M rated to be safe sorry if you were expecting more**


	42. Epilogue

**Shelly's Note: As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I do appreciate it**

**This will showcase pretty much just how certain characters ended up...and may make reference to others in order to show others...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42: Epilogue **

"_**Perhaps the feeling that we experience when we are in love represents a normal state. Being in love shows a person who he should be." ~Anton Chekhov**_

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Ino POV:**

I walked into the coffee shop, excited to tell the girls my news. I knew Tenten and Temari would be there. I knew they weren't going to believe what I was going to tell them, because I hardly believed it. The bell rang as I walked in and I waited for them to be done with customers before I walked up to the counter.

"Look," I said as I lifted my left hand, showing a diamond ring on my ring finger.

"He finally did it," Tenten smiled.

"What did you get knocked up?" Temari asked.

"No," I glared. We still didn't like each other much, but it was obvious whom Shikamaru chose.

"Who else did you tell?" Tenten asked, changing the subject.

"Our parents and Shikamaru is telling some of the guys later today," I smiled.

"This is so exciting, we have to start preparing for this," Tenten smiled.

"Calm down, knowing him it'll be awhile before we get married," I laughed.

"True," she agreed with a laugh and Temari just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm meeting with Hinata and Sakura to ask them to be two of my brides maids, I was hoping you'd be the other one," I said to Tenten.

"I'd love to," she smiled, obviously excited.

"Great, I have to go meet up with the girls, I'll see you guys later," I said as I walked out of the coffee shop. My life was going perfect. I had good friends and a good man nothing could bring me down.

**Sakura POV:**

"Ino and Shikamaru are getting married," I told Lee as we lay down to go to sleep. I was happy for her, I truly was, and it just felt as if my life should be heading in that direction as well.

"That's great," he said excitedly with a smile. I nodded and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" he asked as he turned toward me.

"Nothing," I gave him a small smile.

"Sakura, I can tell when something is wrong," he said.

"It's just, I'm wondering why we haven't gotten married yet," I told him my problem.

"We're in love we don't have to be married, though I would happily do so if you wanted to. I never knew you wanted to," he smiled. I smiled back, knowing that he was right. I never gave him any indication that I wanted to get married until then.

"We don't have to, I'd just like to, you know in the future," I smiled.

"Me too," he said before giving me a kiss. I really did love him, even if at times he could be overly hyperactive.

**Suigetsu POV:**

Karin walked into our apartment when I was watching television. She walked over, grabbed the remote and turned off the television. "I was watching that," I said calmly.

"Not anymore," she shrugged before she straddled me.

I wasn't going to complain; instead, I just kissed her, though I had a feeling that she probably wanted something out of it. I started kissing her neck. "Suigetsu?" she started.

I stopped what I was doing, "What?"

"Could we maybe get a bigger place," she asked. I lifted her off me.

"I thought you liked our apartment," I said, confused.

"I think we might need more space," she said as she looked down, hoping I wouldn't be mad.

"You mean?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed. "I have an appointment with my doctor to confirm it, but the home pregnancy test says I am."

I let out a sigh, "We'll see what your doctor says and if you are, we will." I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing, "And we could also get married if you are, I mean nothing big just go down to the court or something."

She smiled at me before hugging me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. "You could have just told me." I kissed her before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, just because she was pregnant didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun.

**Neji POV:**

"Have you spent much time with Gaara lately," Tenten asked as she did the dishes. We had just eaten dinner at her place; I was unsure why she was bringing up the subject of Gaara.

"Not really why?" I responded.

"I saw him the other day, he seemed lonely, Naruto told me you used to talk to him a lot," she explained.

I started to help her do the dishes and said, "We just haven't talked lately."

"You should talk to him, you shouldn't just let good friends go," she said.

"I don't know that you would like him," I sighed.

"It doesn't mean that you can't hang out with him," she said as she looked at me. "He doesn't seem to have many friends, he may need you."

I nodded, "You're right."

"I know," she smiled as we finished the dishes. I decided that I would talk to Gaara the next day; it would be good for us to be good friends again. Just because I had Tenten in my life, didn't mean that I had to abandon Gaara.

**Kiba POV:**

"Does your dad know you're here?" I asked, knowing I'd walk away if the answer was no.

"Yes, I told him," she smiled. As we started to walk she added, "He tried to stop me, but I want to give us a real try."

I smiled at her, happy that she felt that way, "I do too." I grabbed her hand and we made our way toward into the restaurant. I'd been in love with Hinata so long and finally to start dating her again, felt like being on the top of the world. We got a table quick because I had a reservation.

We ordered and started talking. When the waiter brought us our drinks I raised mine and said, "To second chances."

"To second chances," she smiled.

The rest of our night was filled with talking, dancing, laughing and everything that a date should be. "So, are we back together, or not?" I asked, knowing that this date was the deciding factor.

She looked at me and I noticed that we stopped walking. She pulled me closed and started to kiss me, it took me a second but I responded. "What do you think?" she asked, I loved it when she took control; she only did it when no one else was around. I just smiled before pulling her back to me for another kiss.

**Naruto POV:**

Sasuke and I were lying on his bed. He seemed to favor saying at his place rather than mine, which I really couldn't blame him because he had a nice place. We had just watched a movie on his big screen and I was sure that Sasuke was going to fall asleep on my chest. I loved when he fell asleep on my chest. It was funny because for being such a cold person sometimes, Sasuke actually did cuddle in his sleep. However, I felt him move so that he was lying on his stomach, facing me. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

He didn't answer, instead he just kissed me softly, then said, "Move in with me."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"We've been together a year now, loved each other longer. I only want to be with you, so move in with me," he said, obviously, he had been thinking about it.

I nodded, "Okay." Before smiling and turning us so that he was pinned to the bed. "I'd love to move in with you." I then started to kiss him much deeper than the kiss he'd given me.

"I love you, Naruto," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too, Sasuke," I smiled as I ran a hand lightly down his side, causing him to shiver. "I say we celebrate," I said into his ear. He smiled back with that lustful look in his eyes as he pulled me for another kiss.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about everything that happened and about the future. I couldn't help but think about how it all started because of one summer.

**THE END**


End file.
